


Fotografía Perfecta

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Sebastian Stan es un cotizado fotógrafo con mucho talento y poca paciencia con la tardanza. Cuando Scott Evans llega tarde a su sesión de fotos, su ira únicamente se aplaca cuando ve al bello acompañante del rubio: su hermano mayor, Chris. ¿Podrá Sebastian apartar la mirada de esos hermosos y coquetos ojos azules?





	1. 1

—Entonces — dijo Sebastian dejando a un lado su cámara, observando el reloj colocado en el set — ¿en dónde está el modelo revelación del año? — no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico.

 

—Su vuelo tuvo un gran retraso —  Liz suspiró colgando la llamada — debía estar acá hace dos horas, pero apenas va aterrizando.

 

Sebastian suspiró y masajeó su entrecejo.

 

—No tengo fama de esperar por nadie, Liz — cambió el peso de un pie a otro — si no va a lograrlo, será mejor que lo dejemos para después. Tengo una agenda llena y mi equipo tampoco puede darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

 

—Sé que odias esperar, pero esta vez no ha sido culpa de él — la rubia frunció el ceño — no podemos retrasar las fotografías, tienen que estar listas para la edición de este mes.

 

—Con lo cansado que va a venir, estoy casi seguro que no podré sacarle nada de esencia. 

 

—Por favor Sebby... — apeló a su amistad de años — llevo meses persiguiéndote porque eres el mejor de la industria. No quiero que nadie más que tú sea quien tome las fotos de Evans.

 

El moreno suspiró de nuevo y observó el reloj.

 

—Esperaré a que venga, pero lo advierto Liz: si no le puedo encontrar provecho, cancelaré todo.

 

—Trato — bufó la rubia —¿sabes que puedes ser insufrible?

 

El moreno sonrió y le sacó la lengua, dejándose caer sobre el improvisado sofá. Realmente el mundo de la moda y farándula era difícil y debía mantener su fama de fotógrafo duro. Era como se había ganado el respeto y admiración, aunque por dentro y con sus allegados podía ser un pan. Su portafolio incluía a los artistas y modelos más famosos, aunque rara vez recordaba sus rostros o nombres. Para él, la mayoría eran un tanto vacíos o simplones. 

 

—¡Al fin! — la voz de Liz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al cabo de un rato, haciéndole observar al equipo recién llegado. Encabezando la comitiva, venía un rubio de sonrisa amplia y cabello impecable, con una expresión un tanto cansada pero dispuesta a dar la poca energía que le quedaba para completar la tarea. Sí, ese era Scott Evans, el modelo más cotizado del momento. Era guapo, sin duda. Pero para Sebastian, no pasaba de ser otra cara bonita a la cual encontrarle el ángulo correcto.

 

Se levantó para preparar su equipo, cuando reparó en la presencia de otro hombre en la comitiva. Unos preciosos ojos azules observaban todo el set con curiosidad, paseando por los detalles, como haciendo un inventario meticuloso de cada elemento. Tenía un porte impresionante y la poblada barba le daba ese aire lumbersexual que, Seb debía admitir, le provocaba un ramalazo de electricidad por toda la espina dorsal. 

 

—¿Seb? — la voz de Liz cortó su escrutinio, volviéndolo a centrar en su objetivo — este es Scott Evans.

 

—Un placer conocerle señor Stan — Scott tomó su mano con firmeza — lamento el retraso, fue algo que escapó a nuestro itinerario.

 

—Lo sé — suavizó su actitud — no hay problema, podemos comenzar ahora — su vista se desvió de nuevo hacia el grupo de hombres que acompañaban a Evans, del cual aquel precioso espécimen resaltaba como una perla.

 

—Mis amigos y mi hermano — dijo el rubio siguiéndole la mirada — ¿debo pedirles que se retiren?

 

—No — Seb sonó más ansioso de lo que quiso — es decir, no son molestia, sólo me dio curiosidad. 

 

—¿Comenzamos? — Scott sonrió y caminó hacia el camerino, donde el equipo de la revista comenzó a prepararlo. Sebastian aprovechó para recorrer el set nuevamente, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su sitio. Y también para ver más de cerca a ese apuesto rubio que ya había devuelto una que otra de sus miradas con una sonrisa. El jueguito pronto se tornó fascinante y ambos intercambiaban miradas esquivas seguidas de risas pícaras hasta que tuvieron que cortarlas para iniciar con las fotografías de Scott. 

 

Seb se concentró en captar lo mejor de Evans, aunque podía sentir la mirada del precioso hombre de ojos azules sobre él. ¿Quién era ese adonis esquivo?, ¿tendría oportunidad de cruzar palabra con él? de repente, le daban muchas ganas de tomarle una fotografía.

 

—Parece que está saliendo bien — Liz se acercó en uno de los descansos, observando la serie que Sebastian comenzaba a pasar en su pequeña computadora portátil — ¿estás satisfecho?

 

—Sí — desvió su mirada una vez más hacia el grupo donde se encontraba su distracción.

 

—El hermano de Scott es lindo — Liz no pudo disimular su risita — se llama Chris. Es el mayor y también es modelo. Aunque últimamente está más concentrado en sus actividades de voluntariado.

 

Uh. Pintaba demasiado bien: un rubio guapísimo con corazón de oro.

 

—Se me ocurre que podríamos fotografiarlos juntos — Sebastian sonrió para sí — quizá una foto familiar sea muy positiva para Evans.

 

—Oye, esa es buena idea — sonrió Liz — pocos los asocian, como verás no son tan parecidos físicamente.

 

—Bien, dile a tu equipo que prepare a... ¿Chris, has dicho?

 

—Sí, Chris Evans.

 

Sebastian sonrió de nuevo y su pulso se aceleró. Casi no podía esperar a disparar su cámara para inmortalizar esa preciosa mirada.

***************************************************************************************************

—¡Ponla más a la izquierda Mack! — gritó haciéndole señas a su moreno ayudante, el cual solo rodó los ojos haciendo lo que le pedía. Cuando los dos Evans llegaron a su encuentro, Sebastian casi soltó la cámara entre sus manos. La presencia de Chris era sin duda intoxicante para sus sentidos. Una suave nota de colonia amaderada perfumó su nariz y supo que podría perderse por horas tan solo olfateando ese olor en su cuello.

 

—¿Listos? — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, obligándose a enfocar y a no ser consciente de la punzada que envió su bajo vientre a su cabeza.

 

Tanto Scott como Chris comenzaron a ser espontáneos, que fue la orden indicada por el castaño antes de comenzar a accionar el botón de su cámara. Scott era sin duda el más sonriente y bromista, mientras que Chris dejaba salir una expresión de total adoración hacia su pequeño hermanito. Se notaba que lo amaba profundamente y lo protegía de todo como buen hermano mayor. ¿Existiría alguien que atesorara y protegiera a Chris de esa manera? Sebastian de repente tuvo mucha curiosidad y angustia. Él podría atesorarlo y protegerlo si tuviera la oportunidad.

 

¿Qué demonios?

 

Se detuvo en seco y salió del set con premura, ante la asombrada mirada de los rubios y de Liz. No, no podía estarle pasando. Se negaba a creer que le estuviera dando un flechazo. Que estuviera encontrando a esa musa que tanto miedo le daba encontrar. Oh, inflamarse de deseo por alguien como Chris podría ser el peor error de su vida.. y al mismo tiempo, el más delicioso pecado.

  
  



	2. 2

—Entonces, si entiendo correctamente — Mackie dio otro sorbo a su café — ¿tienes un crush con el hermano de Scott Evans?

 

—Es increíble cómo rebajas mi sufrimiento a una nimiedad adolescente.

 

El moreno soltó una carcajada que logró varias cejas alzadas en la cafetería. Sebastian bufó y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

 

—Te estás comportando como un adolescente — sentenció terminando su vaso — ¿qué tan complicado es que lo invites a tomar un café o un trago? ya se conocen por la sesión con su hermano, ¿o no? 

 

—Fue una sesión improvisada realmente y además, ¿qué te hace pensar que él estaría interesado?

 

—¿Te devolvía las miradas, no?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Reía contigo?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Acaso no puso la mirada más coqueta cuando jugando le pediste una foto sólo de él?

 

—Bueno.... — Sebastian rascó su nuca recordando esa gloriosa fotografía. El fondo rosa, Chris con una mano en su boca y esa mirada traviesa. Era su mejor foto, sin lugar a duda. La que usaba clandestinamente para calmar esas ansias que últimamente le atacaban en la noche.

 

—Estás perdiendo tiempo acá sentado hermano — el moreno se cruzó de brazos — llámalo.

 

—¿Y qué excusa le daré?

 

—Ninguna, sé directo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

 

***************************************************************************************************

—Vas a provocarle un paro cardíaco a Stan.

 

Chris se puso la ajustada camiseta azul y le sonrió a su hermano desde el espejo. Sí, definitivamente su objetivo era verse muy bien y convertirse en una tentación para el joven fotógrafo. Desde la sesión  de Scott, el recuerdo de esos ojos de indescifrable color fijos en él le provocaba un ardiente calor en el estómago. Sabía que no le había pasado inadvertida su presencia y lo confirmó cuando lo hizo posar junto a su hermano. Incluso, cuando sin demasiada ceremonia y de la manera más dulce le pidió una foto solo de él. Chris no era ajeno a provocar ese efecto en la gente. Hombres y mujeres por igual. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado tras todos esos años, un juego de seducción con reglas claras en las que nunca se apostaba más que el cuerpo y se esperaba recibir una placentera recompensa. Todos esos amantes que lo habían deseado tanto hasta cansarse y esfumarse. Una muesca más en su cabecera.

 

De hecho, cuando había recibido la llamada de Sebastian invitándolo a cenar, supo que el juego había comenzado. Y no iba a perder.

 

—No sé de qué hablas Scottie.

 

—Bah, claro que lo sé — el rubio se recostó en el sofá y repasó de nuevo la figura de su hermano — esa camisa la usas cuando quieres asegurarte la noche.

 

Chris rió y se acercó, abrazando a su hermano.

 

—Debo darte las gracias. Después de todo, tú nos presentaste.

 

—Tuve que hacerlo después de ese jueguito de miradas que armaron en ese set. ¿Realmente crees que fueron discretos? Liz quería apostar conmigo cuánto tiempo les tomaría estar retozando en la misma cama.

 

—Espero que hayas apostado para esta noche— Chris se puso la chaqueta de cuero y acomodó su cabello por última vez — bueno, deséame suerte.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Sebastian llegó veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada. Se sentó en la mesa al final del pasillo, acomodó el adorno de centro y se concentró en no hiperventilar cuando los minutos fueron consumiéndose. ¿Cuánto hacía que no cortejaba a alguien? estaba demasiado oxidado, ¿recordaría incluso la mecánica de toda cita?, ¿debería intentar darle un beso?, ¿sería muy atrevido pedírselo en una primera cita?, ¿se podría considerar aquello como una cita?, lo más importante: ¿Chris era gay? 

 

Bufó y sus manos se concentraron en deshojar la pequeña florecilla del adorno de centro. Para él, relacionarse con hombres no era algo extraño, un par de amantes en su lista lo confirmaban. Pero realmente hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que otro hombre había llamado así su atención.

 

—¡Cálmate! — gruñó a su reflejo en la jarra de agua frente a él — con esos nervios sólo conseguirás estropearlo.

 

Respiró profundo y se concentró en seguir el lento transitar de las gotas resbalando por el frío y transparente cuerpo de la jarra hasta perderse en el pequeño platito de porcelana.

 

—Hola Sebastian — la voz le hizo levantar la mirada y ponerse de pie en el acto. Chris llegaba con esa encantadora sonrisa y un conjunto que se veía perfecto en ese cuerpo escultural — espero no llegar tarde.

 

—Para nada, yo he llegado temprano — recibió el fuerte apretón de mano y disfrutó con el aroma amaderado que poblaba sus fantasías. De repente comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.

 

—No conocía este lugar — Chris se sentó y Sebastian hizo lo mismo — es agradable, ¿vienes seguido?

 

—No tanto como quisiera — no perdió detalle de cada músculo en movimiento cuando el rubio se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla. Esos pectorales realmente se antojaban firmes y deliciosos de recorrer con manos y lengua.  —Me pareció un lugar apropiado.

 

—Lo es — sonrió de nuevo — agradezco que me incluyeras en tus planes.

 

—Bueno, como lo mencioné en mi llamada — bebió un sorbo de agua — durante la sesión con tu hermano no pude evitar el tener cierta... conexión contigo.

 

—Pude notarlo — alzó ligeramente su ceja— me agradó. — Chris se apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa — tengo la sensación de que tienes una propuesta que hacerme.

 

—No tan rápido Evans — el castaño sonrió — primero comamos y luego iré diciéndote lo que tengo en mente.

 

—Me da curiosidad— ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír — aunque debo ser sincero: esperaba tu llamada.

 

—Bastante seguro de ti mismo — Sebastian alzó una ceja.

 

—Lo soy... pero no pienses que es el ego hablando— sus ojos vagaron desde la mandíbula de Sebastian hasta su cuello — simplemente lo esperaba... ¿intuición?

 

—¿Algo más que estés esperando de mí, Chris? — el castaño comenzaba a sentirse acorralado. El calor seguía creciendo y apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

 

—Posiblemente... — sonrió de pícara manera y Sebastian tuvo que beber tres sorbos más para apaciguar el fuego creciente en su interior. Justo en ese momento, el mesero llegó para tomar su orden y se sintió por unos segundos a salvo.

 

Ordenaron algo ligero y la conversación fluyó de manera casual.Chris descubrió con agrado que el castaño tenía similar gusto musical y además era más partidario de quedarse en casa haciendo maratones de Netflix. ¿Quizá su percepción inicial sobre el castaño estaba errada? la mayoría de sus acercamientos con otras personas siempre llevaban una connotación sexual y de entrada siempre su físico y alabanzas a su belleza eran lo típico. Creía que con Sebastian sería algo similar: adulación, pretender hacer más “sesiones”, ser llamado una “musa” y luego terminar enredados entre las sábanas de algún apartamento vanguardista, sudando y llevándose al límite hasta que se aburrieran y todo quedara como un intenso recuerdo. 

 

Pero, el castaño se había limitado a conversar de sus intereses y no parecía demasiado embelesado o interesado en sacarlo de allí rumbo a un hotel. Era extraño, por una parte se sentía un poco decepcionado por no poder tener ese poder sobre él. Por otra parte, era refrescante. Se sentía más humano, más a gusto.

 

—Entonces, una tarde lluviosa — dijo Chris bebiendo el vino que les sirvieron — ¿en casa o afuera mojándote?

 

—Depende del “mood” en el que me encuentre — Sebastian jugó con la copa, moviendo el líquido en su interior — si estoy melancólico, posiblemente la pase en mi casa y fantasee con mil cosas. Si siento a mi niño interior, posiblemente termine empapado bajo una cornisa, sonriendo y maquinando mi siguiente sesión fotográfica.

 

—¿Esa fama de imposible y difícil es entonces una pantalla?

 

—No — sonrió — soy duro e imposible de complacer. Es sólo que a veces toca ceder.

 

—¿Nadie te complace? — Chris le observó con esa mirada felina descansando sobre su copa.

 

—Depende — sonrió coqueto. El vino comenzaba a relajarlo.

 

—Quiero preguntar de qué, pero a veces es mejor descubrirlo — lamió sus labios.

 

—Sabia elección — Sebastian terminó su copa y observó fijamente al rubio. —¿Quieres pedir algo más o puedo raptarte para mostrarte algo?

 

Chris terminó el líquido remanente y se inclinó, más cerca del castaño.

 

—Depende — devolvió con una sonrisa.

 

—Oh, eso no es justo — Seb rió bajito y no despegó sus ojos de los hermosos azules de su interlocutor — caeré... ¿de qué depende, Evans?

 

—De si es trabajo o placer.

 

Los ojos de Sebastian se encendieron en un color que Chris no supo explicar. La sonrisa se amplió un poco y el gesto de pícara confianza se apoderó de todo su rostro.

 

—Un poco de ambos. ¿Vienes?

 

El rubio asintió y no tardó en seguir a Sebastian afuera, dando un ligero respingo cuando sintió la mano del fotógrafo en su espalda baja, guiándolo hacia una camioneta.

 

—Lo siento — se excusó apartándose un poco — ¿trajiste auto?

 

—No, vine caminando, no me queda muy  lejos de donde nos quedamos con Scott.

 

—Perfecto — sonrió — ¿vamos?

 

Chris se subió y contuvo la respiración cuando Sebastian se abalanzó sobre él. ¿Realmente iba a hacer algo como eso?, ¿querría únicamente una cosa? Desestimó el pensamiento cuando el castaño haló el cinturón y lo colocó sobre su pecho, asegurándolo.

 

—Listo, “buckle up” — risita — no te tenses Evans. Si quisiera aprovecharme, ya lo habría hecho.

 

—¿En serio? — Chris bufó y rió también. Aquella noche comenzaba a tornarse interesante. No podía descifrar a cabalidad las intenciones de Sebastian y eso lo contrariaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

 

—Así es. Toma esto como una evaluación, vamos a descubrir qué tan compatibles podemos ser.

 

—¿Bajo qué contexto, Stan?

 

—Eso lo sabrás pronto — otra sonrisa y aceleró — ¿sabes qué otra cosa me apasiona?

 

************************************************************************************************

En cierto punto, Chris pensó que quizá Seb gustaba de cosas traviesas extremas y que se encontraría a sí mismo atado en algún lugar oscuro y sometido a cuanta cosa se le ocurriera al fotógrafo. Pero, cuando llegaron al edificio y el castaño marcó el último piso, para luego subir unas pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea... supo que las lides no iban por el ámbito sexual.

 

Había un pequeño cuartito donde varias cosas se encontraban celosamente guardadas. Sebastian sacó una llave y comenzó a remover, hasta que logró sacar una pesada alfombra, un trípode y un telescopio.

 

—Listo — dijo colocando las cosas en el suelo, comenzando a acomodar la alfombra, para luego montar el trípode.

 

—¿Astrónomo aficionado?

 

—Es hermoso allá arriba — dijo observando el cielo estrellado. Habían unas cuantas nubes, pero se lograba observar una buena porción de estrellas.

 

Chris sonrió de manera cálida y se sentó a su lado, alzando también la mirada.

 

—Lo es — suspiró — ¿has visto el cielo desde algún lugar sin luz?

 

—Una vez, en una playa — acomodó la mirilla del telescopio y le hizo señas a Chris. El rubio se acercó más y observó fascinado el cúmulo de estrellas que se lograba divisar. — ¿Habrán otros mundos orbitándolas?

 

—Seguramente — suspiró y se recostó sin despegar su mirada del cielo — quizá incluso vida.

 

—¿Como la nuestra? — Chris se recostó también, su hombro rozando el del castaño. El contacto fue eléctrico. La noche estaba un poco helada, pero sus cuerpos parecían estar ardiendo.

 

—Quizá — giró el rostro y le observó en la penumbra.

 

Chris giró el rostro también y le sonrió. Le dieron unas ganas inmensas de atrapar esos labios generosos y rojos, pero aún no sabía leer del todo la intención de Sebastian. No quería espantarlo, sentía que aquel momento era especial. Y más aún, porque era la primera vez que tenía una cita como esa. ¿Sería realmente una cita? porque lo parecía. Y una muy romántica.

 

—¿Sabes? — dijo de repente — debo confesar que tenía una idea muy distinta a cómo iba a terminar esta noche.

 

Sebastian le sonrió y regresó su vista al firmamento. —Déjame adivinar...

 

—Mejor no — rió y suspiró observando el lento paso de las nubes — lo lamento. La costumbre de que siempre sea eso lo que todos y todas buscan...

 

—No me siento ofendido, al contrario — flexionó una de sus piernas — aún estás aquí, aunque esto te parezca una locura.

 

—Me parece algo muy especial.

 

Sebastian le vio de reojo y su mano se acercó, acariciando tímidamente los dedos del rubio.

 

—Entonces pasaste la prueba Evans. Quizá puedas trabajar conmigo.

 

Chris atrapó su mano y la elevó hasta sus labios, dándole un suave beso.

 

—Gracias.

 

El castaño sintió cómo el calor se regaba desde su mano a su pecho. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió, regresando su vista al cúmulo estelar que estaba ya casi cubierto por las nubes. Bueno... la cita no había salido nada mal.


	3. 3

—¡Necesito más luz acá!

 

Sebastian se movía con soltura por todo su estudio y todo su equipo de ayudantes corría de un lado a otro para cumplir con cada petición. Chris se mantuvo atento a cada dirección dada, procurando no provocar una alzada de ceja por parte del castaño. Había notado que cuando eso pasaba, el ambiente se ponía tenso.

 

—Acércate — Seb se agachó y el rubio obedeció sin chistar — eso es... ahora relaja un poco el torso y échate hacia la derecha... así. Perfecto.

 

Llevaban dos semanas y media trabajando en el proyecto personal de Sebastian. Habían charlado al respecto y tras hacer la negociación de rigor, habían puesto manos a la obra. Chris se sentía cómodo, era la primera vez que participaba en ese tipo de proyectos artísticos y sabía que sería bueno para su currículo. Más aún, ser la cara principal de la que sería sin duda una exposición de mucho éxito para el castaño. 

 

Pero, también se sentía ansioso. 

 

Aún no descifraba la intención de Sebastian y, aunque se convencía cada día más que era netamente profesional y que su apego y admiración era por la fotografía, habían momentos — como el de la observación estelar en la azotea — en donde se sentía cortejado y especial. 

 

Se había dado múltiples patadas mentales por comportarse como un ingenuo. ¿Acaso no sabía ya cómo era la mecánica de todo? nunca había que poner más allá que el físico. Pero allí estaba él, como un quinceañero hormonal esperando a ser notado por su “crush”.

 

—Algo no funciona — Sebastian se levantó de pronto y pasó las fotos dando un chasquido con su lengua — ¿alguien puede traerme más pintura dorada?

 

Una de las chicas del grupo corrió por lo solicitado y el resto contuvo la respiración mientras Sebastian lanzaba la cámara a un lado y se acercaba a Chris con ese ojo crítico que a todos aterraba. Menos a Chris. Él encontraba todo eso de alguna manera... fascinante. ¿Cómo sería cuando perdía el control?

 

—¿Sucede algo? — Chris le observó fijamente, no dejándose intimidar por el recio porte del castaño y esos cabellos largos que caían sobre su frente de sensual manera. Recordó por centésima vez lo mucho que fantaseaba con pasar sus dedos entre esa sedosidad y agarrarse allí mientras esa dulce boca le proporcionaba placer.

 

—Tú lo has hecho fantástico, pero algo... — lo rodeó, observando cada rincón de su medio desnudo cuerpo — falta algo...

 

Chris vestía únicamente un ajustado bóxer color piel, el cual estaba igual de pintado que el resto de su cuerpo, con un destello dorado, como si fuera un gladiador. Justo a tiempo, llegó la chica con el bote de pintura dorada y Sebastian no dudó en meter la mano en el pastoso líquido, observando detenidamente al rubio.

 

—Ok... creo que...

 

Chris contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de Sebastian se posaron en su pecho y mancharon con pintura desde su pezón derecho hasta su estómago. Estaba tan cerca, ofreciéndole esa caricia tan intensa y pública. Deseó por un momento que sólo fueran ellos en ese estudio. Si estuvieran solos, ¡oh cielos! lo que haría. Terminarían cubiertos de pintura dorada.

 

—Listo — el castaño le mantuvo la mirada mientras Chris exhalaba lentamente — seguimos.

 

Le costó borrar de su mente las imágenes pecaminosas que invadieron cada rincón. Se concentró y dio lo mejor de sí hasta que Sebastian quedó satisfecho. Luego, el complicado castaño se había retirado a su estudio y había colgado el letrero de “No Molestar”.

 

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy — Mackie aplaudió tres veces y todo mundo respiró tranquilo. Comenzaron a recoger todo y Chris se puso la bata que le proporcionaron. Se acercó al moreno y le sonrió. —Creo que ya puedes ir a bañarte Evans, esa pintura ha de ser pegajosa y picante.

 

—Un poco — dijo limpiando su cara — ¿estás seguro que no querrá otra toma?

 

—Sí, cuando se encierra allí es la señal de “terminamos por hoy”.

 

—Le conoces bien.

 

—Es mi trabajo — sonrió — anda, báñate y quizá salga para despedirte.

 

—No necesito despedirme— Chris hizo lo que pudo para disimular su sonrojo.

 

—Sí, claro — Mackie sonrió de manera lobuna.

***********************************************************************************************

 

—Ok, debo aceptar que hasta alguien tan parco como yo, encontró eso sumamente sexy y erótico.

 

Sebastian le observó de reojo y suspiró.

 

—¿Fue tan obvio?

 

—Bueno, tú sabes que se rumorea que tienes una especial fascinación con Evans y que por eso siempre tratas de llevarlo a comer y no eres tan duro con él como con el resto del equipo — Mackie se cruzó de brazos — pero esa caricia intensa con pintura dorada levantó chispas y pareció confirmar las sospechas.

 

—No estoy babeando por él — se defendió — y te juro, la intención era sólo encontrar un mejor ángulo y ponerle más dorado. Pero esa mirada intensa, ese cuerpo... tenía que tocarlo y la excusa perfecta fue la pintura.

 

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo llevas a tu cama y terminas el tormento? — el moreno bufó — y me refiero a ambos, porque Evans no dudaría en decir que sí si le propones ir a tu apartamento.

 

—Me da miedo — confesó llevando sus dos manos entre sus cabellos largos — me aterra caer sin remedio y no poder salir de allí Mac... él es alguien por el que podrías dar todo y no arrepentirte de nada.

 

—¿Crees que él no sería igual de comprometido?

 

—Creo que él espera que yo haga eso y luego simplemente quedar como otro nombre en su lista. No quiero serlo — alborotó sus cabellos y se acercó a su cafetera sirviéndose una taza — si entro a esa lista es para ser el único, el último. ¿Me entiendes?

 

—¿Tener su corazón?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por eso haces ese tipo de cosas intensas y luego escapas?

 

—Quizá a veces no lo pienso muy detenidamente... pero, quiero conquistarlo. Que él realmente sienta que voy tras su interior, tras su verdadero yo y no solo su cara bonita y cuerpo perfecto.

 

—Bueno, entonces voto porque lo saques de nuevo a cenar y platiques más con él. Que vea cuál es tu intención. Porque a este paso, morirán ambos de pelotas azules.

 

—¡Mackie!

 

El sonido en la puerta los hizo quedarse en silencio. El moreno abrió y observó a Chris recién bañado, ya con el maletín al hombro.

 

—Evans se va — dijo abriendo y saliendo de allí, dejando que el rubio diera un paso dentro y le sonriera a Sebastian.

 

—Chris, gracias por hoy — Sebastian se obligó a calmarse — lamento si te tomó más de la cuenta quitarte toda esa pintura de encima.

 

—Creo que me perseguirán los duendes, aún tengo oro en algunas partes — rió — pero lo dejo para casa, un baño caliente relajante y todo estará bien.

 

—¿Tienes planes aparte de ese baño?

 

Chris pasó el peso de una pierna a otra y apretó el tirante de su maletín.

 

—Quería seguir viendo una serie en Netflix, pero soy todo oídos...

 

Sebastian rió y negó.

 

—Ve a descansar, dejémoslo para este viernes, ¿te parece? 

 

—Suena bien — se acercó más y buscó sus ojos — pero sólo si hay telescopio de nuevo.

 

—¿Es esa la sutil manera de querer meterte en mi casa, Evans?

 

—Puede ser — susurró — ¿está funcionando?

 

—No — lo empujó fuera de su estudio — anda, anda... a casa. Mañana será duro y quiero verte descansado.

 

—Está bien, está bien — rió hasta que estuvo en la puerta del estudio. Colocó su chaqueta y observó una última vez a Sebastian — hasta mañana.

 

El castaño alzó una mano como saludo de despedida y se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada, soltando lentamente el aire en sus pulmones. Lo último que escuchó, fue la ahogada risa de Mackie tomando sus cosas para irse a casa también.

***********************************************************************************************

—¿Aún nada? — Scott alzó una ceja.

 

—Nada — Chris se lanzó sobre la cama, enredado en su bata tras salir del baño.

 

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me extraña? — se pasó a la cama de Chris y se sentó frente a él — bajo otras circunstancias, tú  ya habrías salido corriendo de allí alegando estar perdiendo el tiempo. Este no eres tú... ¿cuál es la razón?

 

—Me gusta.

 

—Uhhh... temía escuchar eso.

 

Chris suspiró y se giró, dándole la espalda a Scott.

 

—Sabes que no te lo digo por mal — se recostó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura — ¿crees que no recuerdo el daño que te hizo ese hombre? vi tus lágrimas amargas y juré que le partiría la cara.

 

—Cosas que pasan Scott. Por eso es mejor no poner el corazón.

 

—Y no estás siguiendo tu propio consejo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Scott suspiró y lo apretó más contra sí. —Stan no se ve tan ruin, pero no termina de convencerme. Celos de hermano menor.

 

—Ve a dormir Scottie. Tengo que hacer lo mismo o mañana estaré con ojeras y eso provocará una ceja alzada de Sebastian.

 

—Pues provócalo — se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta — si no puedes dormir bien, que él tampoco pueda.

 

Chris parpadeó y reaccionó hasta que su hermano ya había cerrado la puerta. No lo pensó demasiado, tomó su móvil y texteó a Sebastian.

 

***********************************************************************************************

**CEvans:** “Desde que tus dedos tocaron mi pecho la sensación abrasante no se va”.

 

Sebastian tuvo que releer varias veces para convencerse de que no era un sueño. ¿Chris escribiéndole a esas horas de la noche?, ¿y ese tipo de mensajes?.

 

**Stan:** “¿Acaso no te dije que te quería descansado para mañana?”.

 

**CEvans:** “No desvíes el tema. Contesta:¿fui solo yo el que sintió eso?”.

 

Sebastian suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su amplia cama. ¿Realmente iban a hacer esto a la media noche?

 

**Stan:** “No, no sólo lo sentiste tú”.

 

Chris apretó el móvil en su mano y suspiró, sentándose en la cama y pegando su espalda a la pared acolchada de su cabecera.

 

**CEvans:** “Entonces... ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que buscas, Sebastian?”.

 

El castaño quiso contestar “Tu corazón”, pero no podía escribir y enviar eso. Era muy pronto aún y no quería espantarlo con esas cosas tan serias.

 

**Stan:** “Por ahora, conocerte Evans. No quiero ser otro nombre sin rostro en tu vida”.

 

**CEvans:** “Eres demasiado interesante para pasar desapercibido Sebastian. Si no lo fueras, no estaría allí cada día intentando robarte una mirada o una sonrisa”.

 

**Stan:** “Soy duro de roer, ¿no?”

 

**CEvans:** “Bastante. Pero todo lo que vale la pena es difícil de conseguir. Aunque no me molestaría si me dieras algunas pistas de cómo puedo irme metiendo más en tus pensamientos”

 

¡Ya los invades Evans! gritó su subconsciente, colocándole una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba como bobo el móvil.

 

**Stan: “** Soy chapado a la antigua, mi héroe debe trepar la torre para llegar hasta mí”.

 

**CEvans:** “¿En serio?, ¿si trepo la torre tendré al esquivo Stan?”.

 

**Stan:** “Bueno, todo caballero que llega hasta arriba tiene al menos una pequeña recompensa”.

 

**CEvans:** “¿Un beso?”.

 

**Stan:** “Podría ser”.

.

**CEvans:** “Ok, voy en camino. Llegaré hasta ti”.

 

**Stan:** “Ni lo pienses Evans. Ve a dormir, nos vemos mañana”.

 

No hubo respuesta. Sebastian suspiró y dejó a un lado el móvil, colocándose mejor para disponerse a dormir. Porque seguro Chris ya se había dormido. No saldría a esa hora hacia su apartamento a reclamar un beso... ¿o sí?

 

—No creo que sea tan extremo.

 

Pero el sueño no llegaba y la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo minuto a minuto. Pasó casi media hora antes que su teléfono vibrara de nuevo. Otro mensaje... de Chris.

 

**CEvans:** “Bien, he trepado a la torre. Estoy en tu azotea y estoy helándome. Ven a darme mi beso, lo he ganado”

 

Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de él, negando y levantándose, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje.

 

**Stan:** “¡Estás loco!”

 

**CEvans:** “La culpa la tiene mi caballero chapado a la antigua”

 

El castaño bufó y se colocó el abrigo, saliendo al pasillo y marcando pronto el último piso en el elevador. Esperó paciente hasta que estuvo dentro y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a picos peligrosos. Casi no sintió las piernas al momento de subir las últimas gradas para salir a la azotea. Y sí, allí estaba, con un grueso abrigo y el pantalón de pijama, el impetuoso Chris Evans, esperando por su beso.

—Debería denunciarte por acoso — dijo acercándose con las manos entre los bolsillos del abrigo.

 

—Ok, pero antes dame mi beso.

 

—¿Crees que te lo has ganado?

 

Chris se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del fotógrafo.

 

—Sé que sí... y sé que tú también lo deseas.

 

Sebastian mordió su lengua porque muy a su pesar, sí que lo deseaba. Le observó con una ceja levantada y al final suspiró, terminando de acortar la distancia, tomando a Chris de las solapas de su abrigo.

 

—¿No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo, no?

 

Y sin decir más, tomó esos labios apetecibles y los hizo suyos, sintiendo el gemido de sorpresa del rubio cuando lo lanzó y apretó contra la pared, profundizando sin pudor y conquistando cada pequeño rincón de su boca.


	4. 4

Chris bebió lentamente el café que había comprado esa mañana, observando de reojo el movimiento de Sebastian a través del estudio, acomodando luces y escenografía. Aún tenía la sensación ardiente en sus labios tras ese beso tan intenso que habían compartido de madrugada. El fuerte agarre de Sebastian, la manera en que lo había doblegado hasta robarle el aliento y dejarlo inflamado rogando por más. Cada segundo vivido se repetía en bucle dentro de su cabeza y no hacía más que aumentar su deseo. 

 

Pero Sebastian era un caballero a la vieja usanza, que, tras dejarlo con las rodillas débiles por la intensidad del contacto de sus bocas, le había pedido dulcemente que se fuera a casa. Y él había cedido. Había obedecido sin chistar y se sorprendió por ello. El castaño podría haberle pedido saltar del edificio y él lo habría hecho sin pestañear. Era increíble cómo lo tenía entre sus manos.

 

Suspiró y bajó otro trago por su garganta, sintiendo un poco de angustia ante lo incierto de su relación. ¿Estaría echándose de cabeza en algo que sólo le traería dolor? Aún recordaba esos ojos de hielo que lo habían herido sin clemencia años atrás y realmente no quería repetir la experiencia.

 

—Chris, ¿podrías acercarte?

 

La voz de Mackie lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole dejar el vaso sobre la pequeña mesita y acomodar la bata que le cubría mientras terminaban de preparar el otro set.

 

—Necesitamos aplicarte maquillaje especial para el efecto de escamas para este concepto — le mostró fotografías de lo que querían lograr — pero debo consultarte, porque necesitamos un desnudo casi total.

 

—No hay problema mientras sea artístico — Chris se cruzó de brazos — ¿no es un desnudo frontal cierto?

 

—No, te pondríamos un protector en la pelvis, pero el resto de tu cuerpo estaría al descubierto.

 

—Ok, no tengo problema bajo esas condiciones.

 

—Bien — Mackie sonrió — Beth, aplica las escamas y el resto de pintura plata y azul.

 

La chica asintió y se llevó al rubio hacia el pequeño camerino donde lo preparaban. Sebastian no había perdido detalle de su modelo, siguiéndolo con la mirada, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

 

—¿Vas a decirme a qué vienen esas miraditas tan intensas? — Mackie se acercó y acomodó una de las luces.

 

—No — siguió configurando su cámara.

 

—¿Pasó algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

 

—¿Acaso tengo quince años?

 

—Algunas veces así parece — el moreno se cruzó de brazos — ¿lo metiste en tu cama?

 

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, recordando el intenso beso.

 

—Casi.

 

Mackie alzó una ceja y se acercó dos pasos más.

 

—¿Ayer? pero si me quedé hasta que se fue.

 

—Fue de madrugada. Intercambiamos algunos textos por teléfono, es impetuoso, vino a buscarme a la azotea demandando un beso y pues... — encogió los hombros y eso provocó una risa en el moreno.

 

—No me digas... ¿lo besaste y luego lo mandaste a casa?

 

—Tenía que hacerlo— pasó una mano entre sus cabellos — ese beso fue tan intenso que no estaba seguro de si mi cuerpo podría aguantar algo más.

 

—¿Qué edad tienes, ochenta? — Mackie rió a carcajadas y los chicos del equipo los observaron curiosos.

 

—Búrlate, pero yo me tomo todas estas cosas muy en serio y despacio. 

 

—No voy a decirte que no seas prudente, pero a veces te pasas — suspiró y luego observó a Beth saliendo del camerino con un leve sonrojo. —Suerte con ver a Evans semidesnudo y no recordar esos labios.

 

—Te odio — gruñó Sebastian, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que el moreno desapareció rumbo al camerino. Sí, aquel día iba a ser toda una aventura épica el aguantar las ganas de pegarse a ese cuerpo firme y demandar de nueva cuenta esa boca.

 

****************************************************************************************************

—Eso es... ahora baja el mentón, la mirada... perfecto, déjame captar esas pestañas largas... 

 

Chris obedeció cada indicación mientras se acomodaba sobre el cartón que asemejaba roca. A excepción del delgado protector en su zona genital, estaba prácticamente desnudo, cubierto tan solo por toda la pintura plata y azulada, más el efecto de escamas en sus brazos y piernas. De todas maneras, la posición en la que estaba, emulaba desnudez al no poderse ver de lleno su entrepierna. 

 

La sesión siguió largo rato, con planos de su ancha espalda marcando músculos y posiciones flexionando sus piernas para marcar las áreas de sus muslos y pantorrillas. Sebastian estaba absorto en captar cada plano de ese cuerpo, cada palmo de piel maquillada en esas tonalidades tornasol. Chris era sin duda hermoso, una deidad marina salida del profundo océano de sus fantasías. 

 

—Listo — Sebastian terminó con esa ronda y acomodó un círculo con varios focos de luz blanca — ven acá Chris, siéntate aquí y dame un primer plano de tu rostro.

 

El rubio se acercó, sentándose en el pequeño banco, fijando la mirada en la luz mientras Sebastian tomaba unas fotos de prueba. Su barba también tenía destellos plata y el cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejando descubierto su rostro y los ojos que parecían preciosas gemas imposibles de evitar.

 

Sebastian se tomó su tiempo en tomar los mejores ángulos, esa mirada recia que le solicitó poner parecía perforar su cámara y grabarse a fuego en su pecho. Cuando enfocó hacia sus labios, no pudo evitar morder los suyos recordando el beso.

 

—No hagas eso Stan — murmuró el rubio.

 

—¿Qué cosa? — susurró tomando otra fotografía.

 

—Morderte así los labios. Me veré forzado a tomarlos de nuevo y no me importará que tu equipo esté acá.

 

—Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo quien tomó los tuyos y tú te rendiste desvalido — mordió y jaló su labio para picarlo más y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Chris se hizo evidente. — Realmente Evans — continuó en voz baja — no tienes idea del terreno en el que te metes.

 

—¿Ahora dirás que eres peligroso?

 

—Intenso — se alejó un poco, calibró la cámara y volvió a enfocar — no suelo jugar. Voy en serio.

 

—Es bueno saber eso. Yo ya me cansé de los juegos sin sentido.

 

Sebastian hizo una pausa y le observó serio.

 

—¿Malas experiencias?

 

—Que prefiero olvidar — desvió la mirada hacia un lado y el castaño lo captó sin dudar.

 

—Bien, hemos terminado.

 

Chris parpadeó cuando el fotógrafo alejó la luz y se levantó, caminando hacia su estudio personal. Mackie aplaudió de nuevo y el equipo comenzó a dispersarse. Era la señal: hora de tomar un baño e irse a casa.

****************************************************************************************************

El silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar y las luces incluso estaban en tono tenue. Chris salió del área del baño, acomodando su abrigo y su maletín, esperando al menos encontrarse con Mackie. Pero, todo mundo parecía haberse esfumado. ¿Incluso Sebastian? Parecía que sí. Sin embargo, la puerta del estudio del fotógrafo estaba entreabierta. Eso bastó para picar su curiosidad y acercarse para ver si el castaño aún se encontraba allí dentro.

 

—¿Sebastian?

 

La estancia estaba completamente a oscuras. Ni una sola luz, ventanas que al parecer estaban cubiertas con gruesa tela negra. Eso mandó un escalofrío a su espalda y dio un paso atrás. En ese momento, la puerta se cerró y su cuerpo chocó contra el torso de Sebastian, quien lo atrapó y pegó sus labios a su oreja.

 

—Sabía que entrarías.

 

El aliento sobre su cuello le aceleró el corazón y se maldijo mentalmente por recordar eventos no muy gratos en su vida. Momentos en la oscuridad completa de un apartamento lujoso cuando él aún era un joven en sus veintes.

 

—Pusiste bien la trampa — contestó obligándose a calmar el temblor que comenzó a invadirlo. ¡Al fin estaban pasando a otro contacto con el castaño, no podía echarlo a perder!

 

—Bueno, luego de esas fotos y recordar cierto beso... tenía que repetir — besó su cuello y notó la tensión en los músculos del rubio. Eso lo alertó — ¿está todo bien?

 

—Sí — su voz no salió con la convicción que hubiera querido, pero se obligó a respirar — es la oscuridad — dijo mordiendo su labio cuando las manos de Sebastian acariciaron su torso y su nariz aspiró su colonia — es...

 

—La oscuridad hace más intensas las cosas — lo giró y lo pegó a la pared, tanteando encontrar su boca. Mordió su mentón y su mano acarició desde el torso hasta la cadera. Aquello pareció disparar a Chris, que comenzó a respirar agitado, removiéndose hasta que lo empujó suavemente y tanteó los alrededores para encontrar la luz o la puerta. —¿Chris?

 

—Lo siento — un jadeo ahogado salió de su garganta y de manera frenética logró encontrar el picaporte, girándolo y saliendo de allí a la luz del salón. Sebastian lo siguió preocupado, guardando su distancia cuando lo vio agacharse sobre su estómago y respirar profundo un par de veces.

 

—¿Tienes fobia a la oscuridad? — la preocupación no se borraba de su rostro — soy un idiota, debí preguntar, yo...

 

—No ha sido tu culpa, no tenías manera de saberlo — Chris le sonrió conciliador, manteniendo su distancia y concentrándose en borrar el temblor de su cuerpo — cosas mías.

 

—Soy un idiota — repitió el castaño, pasando una mano entre sus cabellos — perdóname Chris, no quería esto, yo quería darte otro beso intenso y bueno, sí, manosearte un poco pero sin llegar más allá, tú sabes, lo normal y...

 

El rubio comenzó a reír suavemente hasta que su risa se hizo más audible. Sebastian respiró tranquilo cuando lo vio más repuesto y recobrando su acostumbrado porte de confianza en sí mismo y no la frágil figura encorvada de hacía solo segundos.

 

—Cielos, lo he estropeado — dijo mordiendo su labio — y con lo que cuesta cazarte, Stan.

 

Sebastian se acercó tanteando, avanzando cuando vio que el rubio no se apartaba y sus ojos volvían a invitarle.

 

—Puedo hacer concesiones cuando se ponen así de frágiles conmigo — dijo acariciándole la mejilla. 

 

Chris cerró los ojos, suspiró y ancló sus dedos en las trabillas del pantalón del castaño, pegándolo más, haciendo que le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos. —Siento haberme puesto así.

 

—Siento haberlo provocado — susurró Sebastian en su oreja, pasando sus manos por los fuertes hombros y parte del pecho — ¿te llevo a tomar algo y luego a tu apartamento para compensar?

 

—Suena muy bien.

****************************************************************************************************

Habían tomado un café y conversado trivialidades mientras esperaban a que la ligera lluvia cesara. Sebastian leía cada movimiento del rubio y tenía la sensación de que aquella aversión a la oscuridad era algo más que una fobia. Pero, prudente como era, había optado por no preguntar y dejar que el rubio lo compartiera, si es que quería compartirlo. Por ahora, iban en el auto rumbo al apartamento donde Chris se quedaba con su hermano.

 

—¿Te gusta esa canción? — Sebastian cortó el silencio, haciendo que Chris desviara sus ojos del lento transitar de las gotas de agua en la ventana de copiloto.

 

—Es buena.

 

—Puedes cambiarla si gustas o poner tu teléfono...

 

Chris sonrió y aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para alzar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de Sebastian.

 

—No ha sido tu culpa — dijo serio, haciendo a Sebastian girar el rostro para verlo — y mi reacción no tiene nada que ver contigo — pegó su cabeza al respaldo y le sonrió cansado — ¿acaso no fui a mitad de la noche hasta tu torre?

 

—Lo cual fue muy imprudente, por cierto — Sebastian avanzó en verde — pero, me alegra que haya sucedido. Si no hubieras hecho eso, quizá hubiera tardado otro par de meses en darte un beso.

 

—¡Ja! como si yo hubiera dejado que eso pasara — rió — ¿por qué esperar tanto?

 

—Ya te dije, soy chapado a la antigua.

 

—Bueno, ya trepé a tu torre, recibí mi beso... — se acomodó mejor en el asiento y aprovechó el siguiente semáforo en rojo — ¿qué sigue ahora?

 

Sebastian le observó de reojo y sonrió.

 

—Ahora, me cortejas invitándome a algo en tu apartamento. Eso claro, si a Scott no le importa recibirme.

 

—Scott no está.

 

Esa frase provocó un latigazo de ansiedad en Sebastian. La imagen de un casi desnudo Chris posando para él horas atrás, vino de inmediato a su mente.

 

—Conveniente.


	5. 5

El apartamento del doceavo nivel era bastante amplio y para su sorpresa, bastante ordenado. Decoración sobria, iluminación ajustable, televisión curva de 70 pulgadas. Todo lo que cualquier hombre soltero de su edad podría querer.

 

—¿Cerveza? — Chris dejó las llaves sobre la mesita,  el abrigo sobre el perchero y luego caminó hacia la cocina.

 

—Sí, gracias — Sebastian llegó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer con confianza. Mullido, confortable. —Me gusta este lugar.

 

—Siéntete en casa — el rubio le pasó la botella fría y se sentó a su lado, dando un suspiro. — Es bastante silencioso sin Scott aquí.

 

—Tu hermano es bastante comunicativo.

 

—A veces demasiado — sonrió — salió hacia Miami, una sesión. Volverá hasta el martes.

 

—Te tocará cuidar el lugar — sonrió de medio lado y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

—Bueno, podrías ayudarme y de paso no me siento tan solo — le observó con intención y dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

 

—Esas propuestas no se hacen a la ligera Evans.

 

—¿Quién dijo que lo hago a la ligera? — dejó la botella sobre la mesita y giró su torso en dirección a Sebastian.

 

El castaño sonrió y negó mientras desviaba su mirada y bebía otro trago.

 

—Lo digo yo, que hace unas horas te vi con un ataque de ansiedad por mi atrevimiento.

 

El rubio bajó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, bebiendo otro poco.

 

—No fue por ti, te lo dije — suspiró — pero sí, supongo que puedes malinterpretar mi reacción — volvió a fijar su mirada en él — en serio, no fue por ti, ni tu toque. La oscuridad no me trae gratos recuerdos, eso es todo.

 

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, deseando saber más. No podía ser un entrometido. Chris seguramente lo contaría cuando se sintiera cómodo. O quizá, era una de esas cosas que solo guardas para ti. Decidió dejar el tema en paz, acercándose al rubio para acomodar sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, regalándole una caricia en la mejilla.

 

—Quiero estar seguro de que mi toque y mis labios son bien recibidos — susurró pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior del modelo — ¿tienes idea del deseo que despiertas en mí Chris?

 

—No me eres indiferente Sebastian, creo que te lo he demostrado — contestó con el mismo tono — tus caricias y tus labios son bienvenidos a invadirme cuando gusten.

 

—No quiero ser uno más — su agarre se intensificó en la barbilla del rubio — si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos en serio. Dijiste estar cansado de los juegos, bien, no soy un juego — acercó su boca, rozando sus labios — soy demandante y no me detendré hasta conquistarte por completo.

 

Chris entrecerró los ojos y apretó la tela de su propio pantalón, empuñando las manos. Era la primera vez que le derribaban las reglas predefinidas y lo dejaban a la deriva. Sin instrucciones, sin libreto.

 

—Creo que quiero ser conquistado — alzó sus manos y atrapó el rostro de Sebastian — pero también conquistarte. No conozco esta interacción, porque nunca he tenido algo serio a lo que llamar relación.

 

—Eso nos deja con dos inexpertos — el castaño sonrió — tampoco he tenido la mejor de las suertes.

 

—¿Quieres decir que aprenderemos juntos? — sus ojos brillaron.

 

—Quiero decir que lo vamos a intentar como se debe — lo empujó sobre el sillón y lo atrapó bajo el peso de su cuerpo — ahora, déjame besarte y manosearte o voy a morir.

 

Chris rió y se dejó hacer, alzando una ceja. —¿Dónde quedó el caballero a la antigua que esperaría hasta desposarme?

 

—Salió de vacaciones — rió acortando la distancia y atrapando esos labios jugosos que tanto había disfrutado en la azotea de su edificio. Chris parecía tallado a su medida, sus cuerpos se acoplaban de manera perfecta en cada rincón, sus bocas también parecían reconocer a su contraparte como la pieza ideal para embonar como un mecanismo alimentado de deseo y añoranza. 

 

El calor comenzaba a ser insoportable, Sebastian se levantó, no sin antes halar de su compañero, sentándose en el sillón y colocando al rubio sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Quería tener sus manos vagando por toda esa espalda hasta desembocar en esas nalgas firmes. Y así lo hizo. Amasó a conciencia y tragó con gusto los gemidos ahogados de Chris al sentir el agarre en su cuerpo.

 

—Lo siento — dijo sonriendo de medio lado, de esa manera que a Chris le saltaba la imaginación por su tinte lascivo — llevo todo el día queriendo tocarlo — sus manos juntaron las nalgas y luego las separaron un poco.

 

—Puedo notarlo — movió sus caderas y sintió el prominente bulto creciente en la pelvis del castaño — wow... eso también — se sonrojó.

 

—No soy de piedra, cariño — Sebastian embistió con total intención y el rubor en el rostro de Chris subió otros niveles — pero creo que aún no estás listo.

 

El modelo mordió su labio y paseó una de sus manos por todo el pecho del fotógrafo, bajando la mirada hacia el cinturón.

 

—Quieto — amenazó jugando — he dicho que no estás listo.

 

—¿Vas a dejarme con la curiosidad? — Chris haló la camisa negra del castaño y sus muñecas fueron apresadas.

 

—Sí. Por hoy, tendrás que conformarte con mis labios y mis manos. Con ropa.

 

—Malvado — susurró en su oreja, mordiéndola ligeramente mientras le embestía de nuevo.

 

—Seré peor si sigues provocándome — le mordió la mandíbula y lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas — ¿qué tal si pedimos comida y hacemos maratón de netflix?

 

Chris entrecerró los ojos y puso una boca de pato adorable. Suspiró y asintió.

 

—Está bien, señor Stan. Se hará como usted diga.

****************************************************************************************************

La velada volvió a transcurrir de una manera que no esperaba, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sumamente agradable. Sentir los dedos de Sebastian perdiéndose entre sus cabellos, adormitándolo mientras observaban la televisión, bebiendo gaseosa y comiendo pizza y bolsitas de cheetos; era sin duda un placer que no había conocido hasta ahora. 

 

Le daba miedo, lo familiar y cómodo que se sentía con él a pesar de no conocerlo a fondo. Sabía que sus intenciones eran sinceras y que su interés era correspondido, así que el miedo no iba por esos rumbos. Iba más bien, encaminado hacia esa cuestión de poner el corazón de nuevo al descubierto, a riesgo de volverlo a romper. Las tiras de vendaje emocional que lo mantenían unido a veces se desgastaban y algunos pedacitos dolían al caerse. Sabía que no aguantaría otro golpe directo.

 

Suspiró y casi ronroneó con la caricia de los largos dedos de Sebastian en su cuero cabelludo, halando juguetonamente una de sus orejas. Sin pensarlo demasiado, recostó su cabeza en el regazo del castaño, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos, dejándose mimar por esas manos grandes y fuertes.

 

—Vas a dormirte y luego no podré levantarme para irme — Sebastian le hizo cosquillas, pero no logró moverlo.

 

—Es mi técnica, Stan. Te he atrapado.

 

—No cantes victoria Evans — le pellizcó juguetonamente un pezón y el rubio se removió, siseando y sonriendo. Sebastian alzó una ceja. — ¿Te gusta que jueguen duro con estos muchachos? — sus dedos los agarraron como pinzas.

 

—No provoques si no vas a satisfacer — se arqueó en su regazo, largo como era, observándolo y sonriéndole de manera lobuna — ¿o cambiaste de idea?

 

—Será mejor que me vaya — entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Quédate esta noche — pidió suplicante — sólo dormiremos.

 

—¿Por qué será que me es difícil creer eso? — le peinó los cabellos y volvió a delinear sus labios con su índice.

 

—¿Porque los dos tenemos inmensas ganas de perdernos en el cuerpo del otro, pero por alguna razón estamos tomándonos un tiempo para conocernos mejor y aprender a ser algo serio?

 

—Ok, tienes un punto — le sonrió — puedes exponer argumentos sólidos que convencen hasta a un viejo duro como yo.

 

—Sabes que soy mayor que tú — entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Un año, dos... ¿qué más da?

 

—Bésame.

 

Sebastian se inclinó y le dio un beso suave, pausado, tomándose su tiempo para degustar esos labios ya inflamados de tanta interacción. Sabía que ya era adicto.

 

—Está bien, ganaste. Voy a quedarme.

 

Chris sonrió y se volvió a acomodar, acariciando las rodillas del fotógrafo mientras se dejaba arrullar por las caricias en su cabeza y la profunda voz tarareando alguna melodía al azar.


	6. 6

La mañana llegó y encontró a Sebastian despierto, observando a un durmiente Chris a su lado en la espaciosa cama. Era la primera vez que había pasado la noche con alguien y en realidad habían dormido. Se había sentido bien, íntimo y cálido. 

 

Sin embargo, a la luz del día, en la tibieza del lecho, experimentó el mismo miedo que había aquejado a Chris la noche anterior sin saberlo. El miedo a entregar el corazón en bandeja y salir herido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Chris había llegado a su vida de manera casual y parecía aferrarse con uñas y dientes hasta volverse indispensable. Supo desde que lo vio, que perder la cabeza por alguien como él, era una locura y algo necesario al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo no iba a rendirse ante esa combinación de belleza y cerebro? Porque el modelo no era como los demás, no. Tenía metas, tenía actividades que impactarían de manera positiva al mundo. 

 

Envidiaba la pasión con la que a veces le hablaba de todos sus proyectos y cómo quería irse a recorrer el mundo ayudando a todos. Se sentía celoso, de él y de todos aquellos que tendrían el honor de conocerlo y compartir experiencias. 

 

Era egoísta, quería a Chris para él. Quería ser el único en su vida y sufría porque no podía encerrarlo en una jaula de oro aunque quisiera. El mundo necesitaba de personas como Chris Evans. Y él necesitaba saberse dueño de su corazón para dejarlo ir a donde fuera con la certeza de que volvería.

 

—¿Qué me has hecho? — dijo en un hilo de voz, pasando de nuevo su índice por ese labio delicioso — ¿cómo voy a salir de esto sin amarte?

 

****************************************************************************************************

Chris se removió en la cama al sentir el chillido de su alarma. Tanteó y la apagó, tratando de enfocar mejor los alrededores. ¿Había sido un sueño? Sebastian no estaba allí, sin embargo el lecho parecía revuelto como si dos cuerpos hubieran compartido ese espacio. Se levantó lentamente y un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz, provocando un crujido en su estómago. Como encantado, caminó hacia el aroma en su cocina y encontró a un precioso Sebastian Stan, con camisa arremangada preparando pancakes.

 

—Buen día Evans — le guiñó un ojo — espero que te gusten los pancakes porque hice una torre.

 

El rubio pudo morir en ese momento, conmovido por el gesto. Sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta Sebastian, rodeándole la cintura y dándole un tronado beso en el cuello.

 

—Será un día excelente si tú me alimentas desde temprano — lo apretó y le dio otro beso en la mejilla — ¿intentas meterte primero con mi estómago?

 

—¿Qué no es ese el mejor camino? —se giró y alzó una ceja — ahora bésame como si realmente fueran buenos días.

 

Chris rió y lo pegó más, buscando su boca hasta que estuvieron completamente entregados en un beso que duró más de lo esperado. Su pecho retumbaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y a pedir a gritos alivio.

 

—Ok, si no paro ahora quemaremos la cocina.

 

—Eso no es buena idea — Sebastian sonrió — ahora siéntate, voy a servir ya.

 

El rubio obedeció y se sentó observando la gracilidad con la que el castaño se movía en la cocina. ¿Estaría acostumbrado a preparar platillos diarios? No lo veía como un hombre de casa. Quizá era solo en esa ocasión, queriendo hacer algo agradable para él. Eso le calentaba el pecho de manera deliciosa, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba a sí mismo. Más joven, ingenuo y enamorado. Todo lo que había hecho y aun así...

 

—¿Maple o abeja?

 

—¿Perdón? — parpadeó observando a Sebastian ya sentado frente a él.

 

—Pregunté si querías miel de maple o miel de abeja — colocó los dos recipientes frente a él — no sabía cuál te gustaba, así que compré dos.

 

—¿Fuiste al minimercado de la esquina?

 

—Me levanté temprano y dije ¿por qué no? además, no tenían nada comestible por acá, ¿cómo viven?, ¿comprando a domicilio?

 

—Me encantas — Chris sonrió embobado — en serio. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así... por cursi que eso suene.

 

—¿Nunca te habían cocinado con el ánimo de alimentarte para que tuvieras un exitoso día en una sesión fotográfica con un excéntrico y estricto fotógrafo? — movió el azúcar en su café mientras sentía gran satisfacción interna. 

 

—Nunca. Y menos el estricto fotógrafo sexy al que quisiera llevar luego a mi habitación para darle las gracias como se debe.

 

—Shhh, calla. Dejaremos ese agradecimiento para cuando estemos listos. Además, no podemos llegar tarde.

 

—Al menos nos daremos una ducha juntos — sonrió de medio lado — no me malinterpretes, es para ahorrar agua.

 

—Qué ecológico Evans — sonrió cortando un pedazo de pancake — ahora come y sacia tu hambre. El día será largo.

 

—Sí señor — comió un bocado y sonrió aún más — están deliciosos.

 

—Pero claro, es mi receta especial — comió otro bocado — siéntete privilegiado, no los hago para todo mundo.

 

—Sé que lo soy — dijo bebiendo un poco de café — gracias Sebastian. 

 

El castaño sonrió y comió más rápido, tratando de ocultar su rubor. Terminaron pronto la comida y cuando los platos estuvieron ya en el fregadero, Chris lo rodeó de nuevo y le besó un hombro.

 

—Dije en serio lo de la ducha. 

 

—Lo sé — le pegó con una paleta en el brazo — pero no soy tan fácil Evans. Has ganado puntos con eso de lograr que me quedara a dormir, pero no se repetirá tan sencillo.

 

—¿Por qué me castigas así? — le hizo un puchero, pero luego sonrió.

 

—Anda, báñate y ve al estudio — secó sus manos con una toalla de cocina y luego bajó sus mangas. — Yo apareceré luego.

 

—¿No quieres que nos vean llegar juntos? — Chris sintió de repente un peso en el estómago.

 

—Es pronto aún — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se apartó y tomó las llaves del auto de la mesita donde las había dejado la noche anterior. —Llegaré tarde, pero que comiencen a maquillarte y a preparar la locación.

 

El rubio asintió y le observó lanzarle un beso desde la puerta, desapareciendo luego. No supo por qué, la dulzura que había dejado la miel de maple comenzaba a sentirse un poco amarga.

****************************************************************************************************

—¡Arreglen esa lámpara! — Mackie señaló al chico en el andamio — ¿acaso no dije más a la derecha?

 

—¡Pero ya la moví y dijiste que era demasiado a la derecha!

 

—Sí, ¡pero ahora la devolviste demasiado a la izquierda!

 

Chris bufó y rió disimuladamente al ver la cara del muchacho. Entendía por qué Mackie y Seb se llevaban tan bien: eran igual de perfeccionistas.

 

—No se puede confiar ya en la juventud de estos días — el moreno le observó y chasqueó la lengua — sé que has de pensar que soy estricto y raro, pero es parte del trabajo.

 

—Lo eres, pero no te estoy juzgando — sonrió — es necesario. Es por eso que todo sale bien.

 

—Bueno sí — sonrió con suficiencia — con mi guía todo marcha como un reloj.

 

—Hablando de eso, mira la hora — sacó su móvil — ¿terminamos por hoy?

 

Mackie observó a Sebastian aún revisando su cámara.

 

—No lo sé. Hoy llegó tarde por alguna razón que no quiere decirme y no sé si tomará un poco más de tiempo.

 

Chris observó al castaño de reojo y suspiró. Aquel día, Sebastian había estado... ¿normal? no sabía cómo describirlo. No había cambiado nada en su trato, pero intentaba evitar los momentos a solas y no le observaba directo a los ojos. ¿Estaría arrepintiéndose? y esa manera de inventar una excusa cualquiera para su tardanza. Entendía que no iban a llegar de la mano esa mañana alardeando, pero no evitaba sentirse como un prohibido secreto para el castaño. No le agradaba esa sensación.

 

—Bien... esperaré entonces — suspiró levantándose — iré afuera un momento.

 

El moreno alzó una ceja y comenzó a unir puntos en su cabeza. ¿Habría cumplido al fin Sebastian con su deseo?, ¿había estado bien o mal?, ¿era esa la razón del desenfoque de Chris aquel día?

 

—Entonces — susurró llegando al lado del fotógrafo — ¿pasaste la noche con él?

 

—Sí, pero no de la manera que crees — siguió pasando las fotografías en su cámara, borrando las que no le agradaban.

 

—Soy todo oídos.

 

—¿Quién dijo que iba a contarte?

 

—Anda hombre, debes decirme qué pasó. Chris ha estado viéndote con ojos de cachorro regañado todo el día y no entiendo por qué.

 

—Creo que no tomó bien el que no haya querido venir con él esta mañana.

 

Mackie chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Déjame adivinar... lo dijiste de lo más fresco y te fuiste como si nada.

 

—Es pronto para que venga con él una mañana y todos nos vean Mac — le observó contrariado — quizá debí ser más sutil, pero no me caracterizo por eso. Lo dije directo y sí... quizá eso no le encantó, pero... es lo que hay.

 

—Sí, eres un encanto — rió recogiendo algunas de las cosas aún colocadas alrededor.  —No te defiendo, pero tienes razón: es así como eres y él debe saberlo. Aunque, no estaría de más que lo sacaras de acá a tomar un trago y le explicaras mejor las cosas.

 

—¿Es así como funcionan las relaciones?

 

—Por lo general, sí. La cagas, lo arreglas, la cagas peor, lo arreglas mejor... un ciclo sin fin.

 

—Y yo preguntándome por qué eres soltero...

 

—Practicidad — dijo casi indignado — bueno, manda al equipo a casa y lleva a tu rubio a comer o algo. Arréglalo Stan, tú mismo sabes por la cantidad de fotos que has borrado hoy que no tuvo un buen día.

 

Sebastian suspiró asintiendo. Masajeó su hombro y despidió a su equipo con una sonrisa, saliendo al balcón donde Mackie dijo que Chris estaría. Y en efecto, allí se encontraba, riendo de lo más franco con Josh, el chiquillo joven que siempre llevaba el café y se encargaba del archivo. Estaba demasiado cerca del rubio... peor aún: estaba tocándole el bíceps.

 

—Hemos terminado — anunció carraspeando y llamando su atención. Josh casi palideció y se apartó apenado, mientras Chris no borró su sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza y acomodó mejor su abrigo.

 

—Bien, hora de ir a casa — dijo palmeándole la espalda a Josh, el cual se escabulló como ratoncito en presencia de dos gatos peleando por ser el alfa.

 

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? — Sebastian sentía la boca amarga.

 

—El pequeño Josh es tan tímido que no se atrevía a medir mi bíceps. Hizo una apuesta con los chicos y quería ganar.

 

—Sí, Josh es de apariencia inocente, pero ya sabes lo que dicen...

 

—¿Qué? — se acomodó en la baranda sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Era  un desafío, Sebastian lo sabía.

 

—Esos son los peores — su mirada se encendió y sus manos fueron a sus bolsillos, resguardándolas del frío que comenzaba a hacer.

 

—A mí me parece dulce.

 

—Bueno, seguro aún no se ha ido, pueden ir a tomar algo y conocerse mejor.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? — Chris dio un paso hacia él.

 

—Pareces interesado, eso es todo — su ceño fruncido no cedía.

 

—Bueno, no me conoces bien — negó y caminó pasándole al lado, momento que aprovechó Sebastian para agarrarlo del brazo y retenerlo.

 

—Precisamente. Aún no te conozco bien — le observó — estamos en ese proceso, ¿no?

 

—Lo sé — su mirada se fijó en la punta de sus zapatos — sé que no vas a aparecer de mi brazo de la noche a la mañana, pero tampoco quiero ser un secreto — le observó a los ojos — me sentí como uno.

 

—No voy a mantenerte en las sombras, si eso es lo que temes.

 

—Pues sí, lo temo — se soltó — además, ¿qué hay con esos celos? el pobre chico estaba únicamente conversando conmigo.

 

—Parecía muy a gusto y tú también, simplemente me enfadó eso.

 

—¿Me celas pero aún es muy pronto para mostrarme?

 

—Estás comportándote como un adolescente Chris — suspiró — me dan celos porque te pretendo y no me agrada la idea de que andes rondando a alguien más... o que te ronde alguien más.

 

—Entonces reclámame — lo tomó de los hombros — reclámame y no voltearé a ver a nadie más.

 

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser sexo? — se soltó — ¿es necesario que te haga mío y que te marque como mi propiedad?

 

Chris frunció el ceño y se alejó dos pasos.

 

—¿Crees que sexo es todo lo que vale para mí?, ¿que teniéndote entre mis piernas voy a sellar alguna clase de trato? — bufó incrédulo y sacudió su cabeza — cielos... creí que me veías más allá de mi pasado. —Acomodó su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta del balcón. Pero se detuvo y se medio giró — cuando dije reclámame me refería a que me lo pidieras formalmente. Que saliera contigo.

 

Sebastian bufó también y se mordió la lengua. Mackie tenía razón, era un ciclo. Pero de alguna manera, él se las había arreglado para cagarla dos veces seguidas y embarrarlo más en el proceso.


	7. 7

Para su sorpresa, el rubio apareció puntual al día siguiente. Sin duda, era todo un profesional que no dejaría tirada la sesión para la cual había sido contratado, aún cuando su relación con el contratante era por demás deplorable. Sebastian no lo culparía, de todas maneras, si de repente no aparecía más. Se había comportado como un completo idiota con él y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

 

Intentó acercarse en los recesos, pero el rubio se había retirado hablando por teléfono y no había querido interrumpirlo. Mackie ya había pasado gran parte del día tratando de obtener información del por qué parecía como si el hielo los hubiera cubierto por completo, pero no se encontraba con humor para enfrentar eso también. Y allí estaba, casi finalizando la tarde, y él no había podido más que cruzar palabras técnicas con él sobre cómo colocarse para cada toma. 

 

La mirada de reproche disfrazada en sus tonalidades de intensidad no había pasado desapercibida. Parecía penetrar el lente y darle directo a Seb en el pecho. Dolía. Se hacía casi insoportable porque, tenía la sospecha que, aún disculpándose, Chris había dado un paso atrás definitivo. Seguramente había experimentado decepciones en su vida y él, en lugar de ser el último en su lista, se había sumado al inventario de una manera patética. 

 

—Bien, esta es la última — anunció disparando. Chris pareció aliviado al escuchar esas palabras, sonriendo por cortesía mientras salía del set, acompañado de la chica que siempre lo maquillaba. Sebastian le observó de reojo y suspiró, sintiendo de nuevo el punzante dolor en su pecho.

 

—Entonces, no vas a decirme qué sucedió, pero puedo asumir que no fue algo bueno — Mackie le colocó su café favorito a un lado. Seb lo agradeció casi con lágrimas.

 

—Resulta que lo celé y malinterpreté su demanda de ser reclamado como mío — bebió un sorbo — lo hice sentir como si... su cuerpo fuera el único objetivo que luego será desechado.

 

—¿No has pensado que quizá una disculpa sirva? — el moreno bebió también de su café, observando cómo desmontaban toda la escenografía.

 

—Sí, pero no creo que sea suficiente — chasqueó la lengua — lo estropeé Mac. Por esas cosas es que estaré solo para siempre.

 

—Si no intentas por lo menos enmendar el asunto, me temo que sí — lo codeó cuando el rubio salió del camerino ya cambiado. Se dirigía hacia ellos.

 

—¿Hemos terminado por hoy? — preguntó más observando a Mackie que a Sebastian.

 

—Sí, no necesito más tomas — el castaño dejó su café a un lado, observándolo ansioso — Chris, quizá...

 

—Genial, es que debo salir pronto — alzó su móvil — Scott estará acá en pocos minutos y debo ir por él al aeropuerto.

 

—Oh — las palabras se quedaron en su garganta — entiendo. ¿Le mandarías mis saludos?

 

—Claro — sonrió apenas — bien. Nos vemos.

 

Giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente del estudio, bajo el suspiro de Mackie y el corazón compungido de Seb.

 

********************************************************************************************************

—Traje mucha ropa — Scott observó de nuevo las maletas llenas hasta reventar. Ocupaban casi todo el espacio en su habitación.

 

—¿Al menos compartirás algo conmigo? — Chris le lanzó una pelotita de felpa desde la cama.

 

—Claro que no, todo es mío — sonrió lanzándose al mullido colchón y atacando a su hermano a cosquillas — aunque si dices que me extrañaste, quizá te regale un suéter o algo...

 

Chris rió y abrazó a su hermano, suspirando aliviado de tenerlo allí. —Claro que me hiciste falta pequeño.

 

Scott sintió el cambio en el ambiente y frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Qué pasó?

 

—Nada que no haya pasado antes — sonrió — se me pasará si me mimas con helado y mis películas favoritas en maratón.

 

—Chris — se irguió y le observó serio — dime...

 

—Quizá no es el indicado — se encogió de hombros — mejor que pasara ahora antes de pasar a algo más íntimo.

 

—Entonces no hubo... 

 

—No — se levantó — me has puesto curioso. ¿Puedo abrirlas todas y hacer un desorden total lanzándolo todo?

 

Scott suspiró, decidiendo no insistir en el tema. Simplemente le sonrió. 

 

—Te diré qué haremos: ordenaremos todo y encontrarás el traje que te pondrás mañana.

 

—¿Mañana?

 

—Sí. Estoy invitado a la gala anual de Marianne — sonrió mostrándole el sobre dorado — puedo llevar un acompañante que serás tú. Así que escoge algo lindo, vamos a emborracharnos gratis. Lo necesitas.

 

********************************************************************************************************

Sebastian evaluó por centésima vez el por qué debía asistir a esas tontas galas llenas de gente insulsa. Luego, recordó que era donde más trabajo conseguía y tomó fuerza para levantarse de la cama. Había intentado enviándole un texto a Chris con un “realmente lo siento, necesito verte”, el cual nunca fue contestado. Era oficial: el rubio no quería saber nada de él.

 

Con su nube verde depresiva y todo, se bañó y se alistó con uno de sus mejores trajes, saliendo al fin sin mucho ánimo a la dichosa gala. Estaría un par de horas para dejarse ver, que se le acercaran de las revistas, intercambiaría tarjetas y luego podría ir a hundirse en su miseria viendo alguna película de las viejas. ¿Debería comprar helado?

 

Bufó para sí mismo mientras subía al auto y arrancaba rumbo al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo. Era un lugar agradable, excelente vista de la ciudad y mucha vegetación adornando los alrededores. Quizá si bebía un poco más se quedaría dormido pronto y olvidaría que el lunes volvería a ver esa mirada de reproche. ¿Podría aguantar? dejó su camioneta en manos del valet parking y luego se dirigió al elevador. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba lleno casi a reventar y seguramente la comida comenzaba a hacer falta. Daba igual, él iba por las bebidas gratis.

 

—Sebastian — Liz salió a su encuentro dándole un abrazo — creí que no vendrías.

 

—Casi no lo hago, tenía otros asuntos.

 

—No te creo — le sonrió enganchando su brazo al suyo — aunque creí que ibas a venir acompañado.

 

—Nunca lo hago.

 

—Pensé que invitarías a Chris — lanzó sin anestesia — aunque bueno, él vino con Scott.

 

Sebastian se detuvo en seco y observó casi asustado a Liz. — ¿Chris está aquí?

 

—Sí, él y Scott estuvieron largo rato en nuestra mesa, pero ahora ya solo he visto a Scott. Creo que Chris está en la terraza.

 

—Scott lo acapara — bromeó quitándole peso a su reacción.

 

—Cuñadito duro — Liz rió — oh, allí está Scott.

 

Sebastian casi sintió el dardo punzante que la mirada de Scott le lanzó a quemarropa.

 

—Vaya, miren quién apareció — dijo con labia, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

—Evans — saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

—Iré por otro martini — anunció Liz dejándolos en la pequeña mesita. Tanto el rubio como el castaño mantuvieron la mirada fija durante un eterno minuto, antes de desviarla con la llegada de otro conocido de Scott. Sebastian carraspeó y tomó la copa que le ofreció uno de los meseros.

 

—Entonces — Scott bebió también — ¿vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

 

—No sabía que debía darte explicaciones.

 

—Debes hacerlo cuando tengo la sospecha que lastimaste a mi hermano — terminó su copa de golpe y la chocó contra la mesa.

 

—Quiero pedirle una disculpa, pero creo que no quiere verme — movió el alcohol en su copa — sé que fui un idiota, todo fue un malentendido.

 

—¿Realmente vas en serio con él?

 

—Sí, aunque no sé si él quiera intentarlo ya.

 

—Deja de lloriquear Stan — Scott se cruzó de brazos — está en la terraza y sé que no hay mucha gente allí. Ve y di algo, aunque te mande al diablo.

 

—¿De repente me alientas a pesar de la amenaza inicial?

 

—Algo me dice que no eres un idiota tan consumado como los otros — se encogió de hombros —cocinaste para él, vas despacio y si a él le gustas, pues...

 

Sebastian sonrió cansado. Bueno, Scott tenía razón en algo: si lo mandaba al diablo, al menos lo habría intentado. ¿Acaso no valía la pena pelear por alguien como Chris? Terminó su copa y caminó hacia la terraza, sabiéndose observado por Scott y ahora por una confusa Liz.

********************************************************************************************************

Chris bebía su octavo whisky en las rocas, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante el ardor en su garganta. La ciudad parecía viva, con todas esas luces moviéndose, recordándole de las decenas, centenas de historias viviéndose al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sebastian?, ¿había estado bien no contestarle? no se sentía con ánimos de hablar. No sabía muy bien qué podría decirle.

 

—Comienza a hacer frío acá afuera.

 

Observó su vaso y frunció el ceño. ¿Con tan pocos vasos ya escuchaba la voz de Sebastian? Se giró y alzó las cejas al verlo allí, ataviado con ese traje azul impecable que parecía fuera de lugar con los rebeldes cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro.

 

—Esto me mantiene caliente — alzó su vaso y tras sonreírle, volvió a girarse para seguir viendo a la panorámica de la ciudad. 

 

Sebastian se acercó lentamente hasta estar a su lado, observando también el encendido paisaje.

 

—Lo estropeé, ¿cierto?

 

Chris suspiró y bebió otro poco.

 

—Bastante — dijo al fin, observando los pequeños cubos de hielo moviéndose dentro de su vaso.

 

El castaño suspiró y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos. Parecía agobiado.

 

—Realmente lo siento Chris. Profundamente — se acercó un paso — no debí decir esas cosas, aún cuando lo malinterpreté. Fui un completo idiota, un estúpido dando cosas por sentado, que — mordió su labio y bajó la mirada. Chris le observaba de reojo. —No soy bueno con las relaciones, siempre digo o hago algo que puede lastimar — masajeó su entrecejo — no es excusa, claro está. No debí ponerme así, pero me puse tan celoso, tan enfadado al ver a ese chico tan cerca, luego de que cociné para ti y que te dije que quería conocerte y...

 

—¿Es ese el concepto que tienes de mí, Sebastian? — volvió a posar sus ojos en la ciudad y bebió otro sorbo — que voy por allí, enamorando a diestra y siniestra, acostándome con todos y diciéndoles lo mismo...

 

—No, sé que no eres así, por eso es que te busqué.

 

—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que ese solía ser yo hace unos meses? — le volvió a observar de reojo — sí, un hombre sin muchas restricciones que terminaba en las camas de quienes tenían a bien compartir un momento conmigo.

 

—Sería tu pasado, todos tenemos uno — dijo observándole fijamente — pero sé que no me mentías en cada una de nuestras salidas. No se sintió como algo a conveniencia cuando dormimos juntos.

 

Chris bebió otro poco y suspiró.

 

—Bueno... disculpa aceptada.

 

Sebastian apretó las manos en puños y se acercó otro poco, tomándole suavemente la barbilla para hacerlo verle.

 

—Sé que te lastimé, y lo siento de verdad Chris, me he estado torturando lentamente por ser tan insensible. Pensé que te sentirías incómodo si llegábamos juntos al set y la gente comenzara a hablar tonterías o decir que tenías el trabajo porque te acostabas conmigo — jadeó — no quería provocarte incomodidades, pensé que lo mejor era ir despacio, pero claro que quería reclamarte, gritarle a todos que se alejaran porque eras mío, porque quiero ser tuyo y...

 

—Asumiste muchas cosas — Chris se giró para verle de frente, dejando el vaso a un lado — ¿no crees que debiste hablar conmigo y preguntarlo?

 

—Sí... pero no soy tan bueno en esto de las relaciones.

 

—Tonterías — bufó — sabes que no me eres indiferente, que desde el día uno me flechaste — su lengua iba ligera — ¿por qué no lo crees?

 

—Nunca he dicho que no lo crea.

 

—Parece no ser suficiente — dijo en un quejido — ¿no soy suficiente?

 

—Chris, no vayas por ese camino cariño — lo abrazó — claro que eres suficiente, eres perfecto para mí.

 

—No te creo — se dejó abrazar, apretándole la espalda al castaño.

 

—Lo siento Chris, de verdad  — suspiró — sé que la cagué. — Lo separó de él y lo sujetó de las manos — sé que debería decirte que podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero no puedo serlo Chris. No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu pareja — le vio fijamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio — no me importa cómo o por cuánto tiempo, pero... no puedo pretenderte de otra manera. Te quiero para mí.

 

Chris tragó saliva lentamente y apretó las manos del castaño.

 

—Vaya... estás pidiéndolo de manera formal — carraspeó y sacudió su cabeza — pero... creo que estoy un poco ebrio — haló de él y pegó su frente a la del fotógrafo — ¿podrías repetirlo mañana cuando esté en mis cabales, luego del dolor de cabeza?

 

—¿Cuántos de estos has tomado? — Sebastian lo abrazó de nuevo y le sintió el aliento — Chris...

 

—Quería emborracharme — suspiró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño — y parte de la culpa la tuviste tú.

 

—Lo sé, siento eso también — le rodeó la cintura — cariño, no puedo dejarte así. ¿Puedo llevarte a mi casa y asegurarme que estarás bien?

 

—Sí, pero no te atrevas a aprovecharte — suspiró — Scott va a matarme.

 

—Algo me dice que a mí también.


	8. 8

Chris suspiró y se estiró cuan largo era en el enorme y cómodo colchón. Sonrió al sentir la caricia de sábanas suaves por todo su cuerpo y el sutil aroma masculino de Sebastian impregnado en todo el conjunto. Oh sí, podría acostumbrarse a despertar así todos los días. Pero, un momento... algo estaba allí fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso no estaba peleando con el castaño?

 

Esa realización lo hizo despertarse por completo y observar el techo de un blanco impoluto. Confirmado: no estaba en su habitación, aquella era una habitación ajena. Muy probablemente, la habitación de Sebastian. Trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Sólo una terraza, los hermosos ojos de Sebastian observándole apenado, el firme agarre de sus manos cuando le había dicho que quería ser su pareja.

 

Ah... eso. Sí, claro. Le había pedido al fin de manera formal que salieran juntos. Se sentó y su corazón se aceleró al notar que estaba casi desnudo. Su bóxer era la única prenda sobre su cuerpo. ¿Se había acostado con él? No, su cuerpo lo recordaría, estaba seguro. Llevaba muchos meses sin nada de acción y su parte baja no se sentía para nada aliviada. Eso le dio un respiro, levantándose de la cama para buscar al castaño. No tardó en encontrarlo, durmiendo profundamente en uno de los sofás, cubierto por su saco azul. Vestía el traje completo, exceptuando los zapatos.

 

Su mente no estaba del todo completa, pero los pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior comenzaban a regresar poco a poco. Recordó cómo habían llegado, Chris había sentenciado arrastrando las palabras que tenía mucho calor y quería dormir fresco. Sebastian lo había llevado a su habitación y se había retirado cuando el mismo Chris había comenzado a desnudarse. 

 

—Respetaste lo de no aprovecharte — susurró el rubio observándole desde el otro sillón — puntos para ti.

 

Se levantó y volvió a la habitación para darse un baño a conciencia. No tardó mucho, pero se sintió un tanto culpable por usar el jabón y el shampoo del fotógrafo. Incluso su desodorante. Bueno, quizá no le importaría demasiado. Estando en esas confianzas, no tardó en rebuscar en el clóset y salir ataviado con una camiseta blanca ajustada y unos pantalones de deporte.

 

Bien, estaba listo. 

 

Sebastian aún dormía profundo en el sofá, removiéndose únicamente cuando sentía un poco de frío cuando el saco se resbalaba de su torso. Lo acomodó por enésima vez y bufó en sueños, lamentando el no tener un cuarto de huéspedes. Aunque, conociendo lo flojo que era cuando iba cansado, aún teniéndolo hubiera optado por la pronta comodidad del mueble.

 

Suspiró estirándose sabiendo que ya el sueño comenzaba a disiparse, cuando sintió el aroma que inundaba su apartamento. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber cocinado nada la noche anterior. Luego, recordó que tenía en casa a un huésped que posiblemente ya se había despertado. Pensó que dormiría hasta más tarde que él. ¿O quizá era demasiado tarde ya?

 

Se sentó de golpe y enfocó la mirada, observando alrededor. Luego, escuchó los sonidos en su cocina. ¿Evans cocinando? Sonrió y se levantó, alborotando sus cabellos, decidiendo llegar casual y no sacar tan de repente a colación el tema de la terraza. Aunque iba en serio: jamás podría verlo como su amigo, su “camarada”. Lo quería como su pareja, su amante, su compañero. Se asomó al fin y sus ojos se llenaron de la preciosa imágen de Chris moviéndose ligeramente de la estufa al módulo para picar más verdura, batiendo los huevos y chequeando la cafetera. ¿Estaba recién bañado y vistiendo su ropa?

 

“Oh Dios”

 

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltarle encima y besarlo hasta perder el aliento. Si había algo que a Sebastian le encantaba, era saber que su pareja usaba sus cosas, que él podía proveerle las cosas físicas y emocionales. Darle todo lo que necesitara. Y esa camiseta blanca se veía gloriosa en ese firme y delineado torso musculoso, dejando ver los tatuajes del brazo y parte del que tenía en la clavícula. 

 

—Supongo que no tienes dolor de cabeza — dijo apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta.

 

—Hola — Chris se giró sorprendido de no escucharle llegar — de manera asombrosa, no tengo dolor, pero sí hambre — sonrió — espero que tú también, porque creo que se me pasó la mano e hice de más.

 

—Huele delicioso — caminó hasta estar cerca a él. Notó que el rubio se erizó un poco y el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. ¿Podía ser más tierno? — ¿dormiste bien? — se mantuvo a prudente distancia, permitiéndole a Chris el alejarse o acercarse por cuenta propia.

 

—Tienes una cama enorme — dejó el sartén un rato y se acercó un paso al castaño — lamento habértela robado. Sé que el sofá no ha de ser tan cómodo.

 

—Eres mi invitado, debía cedértela — suspiró estirándose — y a propósito de eso, no deberías estar cocinando, ese es mi trabajo.

 

—Cocinaste para mí, ahora me toca a mí — sonrió volviendo a mover los huevos revueltos — no soy tan diestro como tú, pero no me queda tan mal.

 

—Comeré lo que me des Evans, no soy melindroso — le sonrió con intención saliendo de la cocina — me daré un baño, ya vuelvo.

 

Chris tragó saliva y alargó un poco el cuello de la camisa. De repente sintió mucho calor.

*******************************************************************************************************

Cuatro porciones de huevos, tres cafés y dos tostadas después, ambos estaban frente a frente en el pequeño desayunador que Sebastian tenía en el balcón. Habían hablado de trivialidades, sabiendo que el tema principal debería tratarse hasta terminar el desayuno. Era mejor encarar todo con el estómago lleno.

 

—Entonces — Sebastian tomó la iniciativa — anoche en la terraza...

 

—Sí... — Chris bebió otro poco de café, observándole desde el borde de su taza.

 

—Dijiste que lo repitiera cuando estuvieras sobrio y sin dolor de cabeza, así que...

 

Buscó una de las manos del rubio sobre la mesa y la entrelazó con la suya. Chris respiró con fuerza y esperó el siguiente movimiento.

 

—Christopher Evans... estoy reclamándote. Por favor, no voltees a ver a nadie más que a mí, porque yo tendré mis ojos fijos en ti. Quiero besarte, quiero poseerte y que amanezcas acá las mañanas que sea posible, que tu olor se quede en mis sábanas y que tu voz inunde cada rincón. Eso claro, si eres capaz de perdonar lo idiota que fui al decirte todas esas cosas.

 

El rubio soltó lentamente el aire retenido, dejando su taza a un lado, apretando los dedos que acariciaban los suyos con ternura.

 

—Eso fue muy directo y tierno Stan — carraspeó tratando de bajar su sonrojo — la propuesta es muy tentadora, pero tengo dos condiciones — suspiró — la primera: nunca más asumirás algo por mí. Me lo preguntarás y decidiremos juntos el proceder. Segunda: sé que mi pasado no habla muy bien de mi, pero si estoy contigo, voy a verte solo a ti. No quiero que tengas ninguna duda.

 

—Me parece justo — se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, halando al rubio — acepto, lo voy a cumplir. ¿Qué me dices tú?

 

—Estoy dentro — sonrió hasta topar su nariz con la del castaño — ahora bésame.

 

Sebastian no se hizo del rogar. Atrapó sus labios en un beso suave y dedicado, mientras sus manos atrapaban el rostro del rubio para ahondar poco a poco y entrelazar sus lenguas. La recién levantada ciudad en domingo era mudo testigo del inicio de algo muy intenso.

*********************************************************************************************************

—¿Palomitas?

 

—Gracias.

 

El resto del día lo habían pasado echados en el sofá, haciendo maratón de series en Netflix. Scott ya había escrito y un emoticon de carita incrédula había sido su respuesta cuando Chris le escribió que estaba con Sebastian y que todo estaba bien. Su hermano era tan sobreprotector como él.

 

—Leí en algún lado que cuando el quedarse en casa viendo televisión era el mejor plan para un fin de semana, era señal ineludible de que estabas envejeciendo — Sebastian habló de repente, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos rubios.

 

—Bueno, no somos unos adolescentes ya — Chris rió — no le llamaría envejecer... le llamaría madurar.

 

—¿Es inmaduro andar de fiesta hasta lunes en la madrugada?

 

—Es cuestión de fases, creo — Chris le lanzó una palomita — eso lo hacías en tus veinte, cuando tu misma energía podía compensar el ir al trabajo con resaca y sin dormir.

 

—¿Lo hacías mucho? — Sebastian la agarró y la comió.

 

—Casi cada fin de semana, cuando comencé — suspiró recordando — fueron años locos, Seb — sonrió — era un niño de diecisiete cuando me ficharon.

 

—Vaya, bastante joven.

 

—Sí. Las fiestas no paraban, los halagos tampoco. Había dinero tan solo por ser “perfecto” ante las masas. No tardé mucho en perderme en eso.

 

—¿Más que alcohol?

 

—Probé algunas drogas, pero no me enganché a ninguna — le observó de reojo — eso en parte se lo debo a...

 

Se quedó en silencio y su mirada volvió a fijarse en la pantalla.

 

—¿A quién? — Sebastian alzó una ceja — puedes contarme Chris. No voy a juzgarte.

 

—Al que se convirtió en mi benefactor — dijo al fin — diez años mayor que yo, apuesto, adinerado. Sus influencias me consiguieron mucho trabajo y a cambio — entrecerró los ojos y suspiró — bueno, mi compañía era su paga.

 

—¿Fue el primero? — Sebastian no pudo evitar el sentir una ligera punzada de celos mezclada con rabia.¡Chris era un niño!

 

—Sí — se abrazó a sus rodillas — aunque no me tocó hasta que tuve veintiuno.

 

Sebastian se removió un poco incómodo, sabiendo que debía escuchar lo que Chris quisiera compartirle. Era parte de su pasado, parte de quien era.

 

—Al menos no fue tan maldito de tocarte siendo tan joven — se mordió la lengua un segundo muy tarde, ya lo había dicho.

 

—Sé que suena horrible y has de pensar que era un viejo verde — Chris sonrió acercándose y dejando su cabeza descansar en el hombro del castaño. Sebastian lo rodeó con su brazo automáticamente. — Era conveniente para ambos. Él tenía mi cuerpo, yo tenía trabajo.

 

—¿Sin sentimientos?

 

Chris se quedó en silencio largo rato, entristeciendo ligeramente la mirada. Sebastian lo apretó un poco más al deducir lo que el rubio quería transmitir con su silencio. Él sí había amado, pero no había sido correspondido.

 

—Él se lo perdió Chris.

 

—Lo sé — sacudió la cabeza — fueron tiempos oscuros y pasados. Ahora todo es diferente.

 

Sebastian le sonrió y le dio un suave beso, abrazándolo de manera protectora.

 

—Lo es cariño — suspiró — yo también tuve esa época. Muchos cuerpos, pero ninguno que se quedara aquí — señaló su corazón — al menos no por mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Alguien sí entró y te dañó? — Chris pasó una mano sobre su pecho.

 

—Sí. Podrías llamarla mi “musa” de juventud — sonrió con melancolía — era bellísima. Pero demasiado fría para amar.

 

—Así que una mujer.

 

—Sí, ¿nunca estuviste con una?

 

—Con varias, realmente no discrimino a la gente que me gusta por lo que haya entre sus piernas — sonrió — si me gustas, puedo funcionar con ello.

 

—Entonces estamos en la misma página.

 

Chris se removió y se recostó en el regazo del castaño, quedándose boca arriba, observando esos ojos que bajo esa luz parecían de un azul cielo — ¿sería imprudente quedarme esta noche?

 

—¿Imprudente? — Sebastian pasó sus dedos por los lacios cabellos rubios.

 

—Tú sabes... tú y yo, en la misma cama y con todo formalizado.

 

—Eso depende — le observó fijamente, con una sonrisita de medio lado — ¿quieres que pase algo?

  
  


—Bueno — se irguió y se giró para quedar frente a Seb — lo deseo, pero no quiero apresurarlo — jugó con los dedos del castaño — quiero tomármelo despacio, que sea real...

 

—Así será — Sebastian le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le sonrió — esperaremos. Y sí, serás una enorme tentación en mi cama, pero ¿dónde quedaría yo si no tuviera autocontrol?

 

—Entonces es imprudente — suspiró abrazándose a su cintura — no quiero causarte incomodidad.

 

—Jamás me sentiría incómodo Chris — le dio un suave beso — dormirás conmigo y no haremos nada más que abrazarnos haciendo cucharita — sonrió — claro, no culpo un poco de manoseo y besos nada santos.

 

—Tentador — sonrió dándole otro beso, que se prolongó hasta que el capítulo que veían se terminó e inició el siguiente. Ninguno de los dos estaba ya poniéndole atención.


	9. 9

Despertó con el tibio cuerpo de Chris entre sus brazos. Tal como había pronosticado, estaban en posición de cucharita, con la respiración acompasada y sin ganas de levantarse. Aún era temprano, les daba tiempo de darse una ducha, vestirse, comer algo y llegar al estudio para las últimas fotos. Pero estaba tan a gusto con él, que no quería moverse ni siquiera un milímetro.

 

—Chris — susurró en su oreja, dándole un beso en el cuello — despierta cariño.

 

—Es demasiado temprano — murmuró sin abrir los ojos, pegándose más a Seb, suspirando al sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos.

 

—Lo sé, pero llegaremos tarde si no nos levantamos ya — metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Chris, paseando sus dedos por todos esos músculos marcados — cielos, estás tan marcado.

 

—Si empiezas así, se nos hará tardísimo — se giró y abrió los ojos, sonriéndole — hola...

 

—Buen día precioso — Seb lo besó suavemente, pegándolo a sí, pasando una mano por su cadera, bajando a su trasero.

 

—No hagas eso — dijo Chris entre beso y beso — o mandaré al diablo el autocontrol.

 

—Ansioso — Seb le mordió el labio y se separó, sentándose al fin — anda, vamos a prepararnos ya, hoy es el último día de fotografías, luego entro en proceso de selección y enmaquetado. ¿Te conté que ya tengo pensado el lugar donde las voy a presentar?

 

—¿En serio? — Chris se irguió, despertándose completamente — ¿ya tienes la cobertura de prensa y demás? si no, tengo algunos contactos que podrían ayudarte a darle más difusión.

 

—Lo tengo ya cariño, pero si quieres correr la voz no me enfado — le besó la frente — lo que sí es que seguramente estarás en el foco durante largo rato. Tus fotografías serán el tema central.

 

—¿Y eso es porque...?

 

—¿No está claro? — le sonrió — eres mi musa.

 

Chris sonrió embobado y se quedó todavía en el lecho, saboreando esa frase. Sebastian caminó hacia el baño y comenzó a preparar todo, colocando las toallas, el jabón, el shampoo. Quizá debería dejar que Chris se duchara primero. ¿Sería muy descarado e imprudente pedirle que se bañaran juntos?

 

—¿Vienes? — le observó desde la puerta y esperó su respuesta. El rubio alzó las cejas, pero no se amedrentó. Sin esperar más, se levantó y sacó su camiseta, dejando al descubierto ese bello torso tatuado y varonil que causó casi un paro cardíaco en el fotógrafo. Se pellizcó para descartar que aquello fuera uno de esos sueños húmedos recurrentes. No, era real. Tenía allí a ese adonis, desnudándose para él.

 

Chris entró al baño, caminando hacia Seb, que retrocedía con una sonrisa, quitando también sus prendas. Pronto, solo quedaba el boxer ajustado en ambos cuerpos. El rubio tomó la delantera y se lo quitó, quedando gloriosamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Sebastian pudo morir en ese instante, que no hubiera importado. Estaba en el cielo. Chris era proporcionado en todo sentido, como si estuviera confeccionado a la medida de sus necesidades. Se quedó en silencio, tan solo observando cómo el modelo iba acercándose, quedándose a mitad de camino, ladeando su cabeza y pasando una mano por su torso. Estaba luciéndose y consiguiendo el efecto deseado en Sebastian. ¿Qué era lo que habían dicho?, ¿esperar? 

 

Respiró profundo y sonrió, tratando de mantener el control. Esperó el siguiente movimiento, pero fue entonces que lo notó: el delicado destello del piercing que seguramente tenía en el perineo. Era algo demasiado erótico, demasiado tentador para el autocontrol que se esfumaba diluido en el vapor de la regadera.

 

—Oh por todos los cielos Chris Evans — tragó saliva agachándose para observar mejor las dos bolitas de metal plateado que asomaron cuando Chris haló sus testículos para mostrarse— ¿cómo es que puedes ser tan perfecto?

 

—Olvidé mencionarlo... espero que haya sido una grata sorpresa.

 

—Demasiado cariño — se acercó a él y pasó su dedo lentamente por el metal, provocando un suspiro en Chris — pero si no salgo ahora de este baño, voy a hacer algo que acordamos no apresurar — se levantó — y de una manera demasiado intensa, dura y sin piedad.

 

—Pero tú comenzaste... — Chris echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la presión que el dedo de Sebastian ejerció sobre el redondeado piercing, mientras su aliento aleteaba sobre su cuello.

 

—Lo sé, mis disculpas — le dio un beso y casi corrió fuera del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

*********************************************************************************************************

Dos baños, varios besos y un desayuno rápido después, partieron rumbo al estudio. Llegaron bastante tarde y ya se esperaban las cejas alzadas cuando los vieron entrando de la mano. 

 

—Buenos días — Mackie les salió al encuentro, sonriendo divertido — veo que todo está muy bien.

 

—Muy bien — repitió Chris sonriendo y soltando la mano de Sebastian tras un ligero apretón de despedida — voy a prepararme.

Caminó acompañado de las asistentes que ya estaban con todo listo. Hasta que entraron al camerino, Mackie soltó el silbido.

 

—Al fin Stan — lo codeó — ya era hora que tuvieras un poco de compañía.

 

—Lo sé — sonrió — él es genial.

 

—No quiero saber los detalles — Mackie alzó las manos — sólo me alegro de saber que algo endulzará tus días y sufriremos menos.

 

—No soy un tirano — frunció el ceño.

 

—Lo eres a tu dulce manera — entrecerró los ojos — bien, ¿es la última sesión no?

 

—Sí, luego me encerraré a revisar cuáles presentaré. Aparte de las que ya tenía con algunos de los otros chicos y chicas.

 

—Lo sé, llevas años trabajando en esto. Ya es hora de que vea la luz.

 

—¿Hablaste con Robert?

 

—Está encantado con la idea y dice que cuentes con el lugar. Incluso se ofreció a poner el catering por cortesía de la casa.

 

—Genial — sonrió. Se sentía muy bien esa mañana. No podía identificar muy bien el sentimiento, pero... era casi como estar completo. Como si ese pequeño pedacito de vacío por completar se hubiera llenado y le encendiera el alma en calidez.

 

Ni siquiera sintió el transcurso de la mañana. Tras el lente, Chris posaba y en los descansos sonreía coqueto, transmitiéndole esa misma felicidad que ya sentía. Sí, ahora podía confirmarlo: eran los síntomas del nuevo amor. La emoción, la complicidad, las expectativas. No sabía qué tan complicado sería después, pero justo ahora se sentía energizado, optimista. Cuando el día llegó a su fin, tenía decenas de fotografías y unas ganas inmensas de besar a Chris.

 

—¡Buen trabajo equipo! — Mackie aplaudió y todos hicieron lo mismo. Chris se cambió pronto para salir y esperar paciente a que Sebastian saliera de su estudio privado. Cuando ya solo quedaban él y el moreno, el fotógrafo salió dando un suspiro y esbozando una sonrisa de millón de dólares. 

 

—Todo quedó perfecto.

 

Mackie sonrió y tras un ligero carraspeo, se despidió de los dos hombres y salió rumbo a su casa. Chris rió cuando, tras la salida de Mackie, Sebastian corrió hacia él y lo embistió con un abrazo y luego sus labios estaban ya dándose la caricia que querían darse desde primeras horas de la mañana.

—Te has pasado todo el día tentándome Evans — el castaño le acarició los cabellos — esos ojos pícaros y esa cara de “yo no fui”.

 

—Tú también Stan — lo apretó de la cintura y lo pegó más a él — esa mirada fija tras la lente comienza a volverme loco.

 

—¿Qué tal si te rapto a un café? — le besó el cuello — cuéntame más cosas de ti, quiero saberlo todo.

 

—Suena al plan perfecto — suspiró — vamos. Luego tengo que ir a reportarme a casa o Scott va a enfadarse.

 

—Me disculparé de ser necesario — Sebastian entrelazó su mano con la de él — vamos.

*******************************************************************************************************

—¿Tu mejor viaje?

 

—Esa es difícil — Sebastian bebió otro poco de café y suspiró — supongo que la mitad de año sabático que me tomé en Italia.

 

—Vaya — Chris le observaba atento y emocionado — ¿qué edad tenías?

 

—Dieciocho — sus dedos jugaron con los del rubio sobre la mesa — era un bebé.

 

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido entonces — sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los del castaño — hubiéramos recorrido juntos esos lugares.

 

—¿Un amor juvenil? nah, nos hubiéramos perdido en el paso del tiempo. Aunque hubiéramos tenido una primavera interesante.

 

—¿Bromeas? aún tengo estamina para ti, Stan.

 

—Ya veremos — alzó una ceja — bien, me toca a mí preguntar ahora: ¿qué te hizo unirte a todas esas causas benéficas para las que trabajas ocasionalmente?

 

Chris observó por unos segundos el mantel sobre la mesa, para luego alzar de nuevo su mirada y engancharla a la de Sebastian.

 

—Toqué fondo — comenzó — tuve un período de depresión y ansiedad que me hizo realmente cuestionarme qué demonios hacía en este planeta — sonrió — una noche en la soledad de mi apartamento lo vi: ese no era yo. Yo solía ser un chico con muchas metas cuando era un niño, antes de que me metiera en todo este mundo de farándula y apariencias. Debía rescatar a ese que era yo. Así que salí de allí, regresé a casa y mi madre me dio un sermón de horas — rió — me alineó de nuevo y luego comencé a buscar qué hacer con mi vida. Algo significativo, productivo. Fue cuando encontré a Iris.

 

—A quien llamas tu mentora — recordó Sebastian.

 

—Esa mujer es como mi segunda madre. Me metió de lleno y eso de alguna manera me salvó, ¿sabes? — le hizo cosquillas en la palma de la mano — me ayudó a darle perspectiva a las cosas. 

 

—Si ella es la causante de que estés acá sentado, debes presentármela para invitarla a cenar en agradecimiento.

 

—Lo haré. Tendrás que pasar dos aprobaciones, Stan.

 

—Aún con dos suegras, sigo apostando por ti Evans — haló de él y le dio un suave beso.

 

—Vas a ganártelas, lo sé — le acarició la mejilla — serás el único al que llevaré a casa.

 

—¿Nunca llevaste a nadie? — Seb alzó las cejas.

 

—A nadie.

 

—¿Ni siquiera a ese benefactor?

 

—No y realmente me alegro de no haberlo hecho — se reclinó en la silla y se estiró — bien, creo que es hora de que vayamos a reportarnos con Scott. Luego, soy todo tuyo para otra noche de netflix y golosinas.

 

Sebastian sonrió, pero no pasó por alto el hecho de que Chris siempre parecía cambiar el tema cuando de ese “benefactor” se trataba. ¿Qué más había de fondo para no querer ni siquiera mencionarlo? Comenzaba a temer que el apuesto rubio aún no superaba ese amor y eso le instaló una piedra pesada en el estómago.


	10. 10

—¿Vas a escribirme a diario?

 

—Lo haré — Chris le dio otro beso — serán solo dos semanas, luego volveré y podremos ir a engordar a esa tienda de postres que tanto te gusta.

 

—Ojala los días vuelen— Sebastian lo apretó entre sus brazos una última vez antes de soltarlo. Chris tomó su maleta y le sonrió.

 

—Te veo pronto Stan.

 

Sebastian se quedó con el corazón encogido viéndolo perderse entre la multitud que ya se movía dentro del aeropuerto. Chris tenía una misión de dos semanas en una región de Perú, algo sobre construcción de escuelas. Era algo que le apasionaba y él lo apoyaba, era parte de quien era. Pero la idea de tenerlo tan lejos le sentaba mal a su ánimo.

 

Aunque, como bien había dicho Mackie, esas semanas de todas maneras no iban a poder verse demasiado. Sebastian tenía que hacer todo el proceso de selección de las fotografías a presentar, elegir los colores predominantes de la sala, la comida, la difusión, los artes de los afiches. Había mucho por hacer y poco tiempo. Al menos, Chris estaría de vuelta para el gran día y eso lo calmaba.

 

Estuvo gran parte de aquel día procrastinando, esperando la llamada de Chris diciéndole que había llegado bien. Mackie rodó ojos cada vez que perdía la atención por un ligero sonido en el móvil y le tuvo que explicar por enésima vez por qué era importante elegir un afiche para promocionar su exposición. Cuando el mensaje del rubio llegó, Sebastian respiró más tranquilo.

 

**CEvans:** “Llegué al fin! nos quedaremos en la sede de una orden religiosa. Quizá y me santifico un poco”.

 

Sonrió y se apresuró a contestar.

 

**Stan:** “No importa que te pongas más santo, al volver te haré pecar”.

 

**CEvans:** “¿Es esa una promesa Stan? Porque la tomaré como tal”.

 

Sí, debía aceptar que era una promesa. Cuando volviera, iba a llevarlo a cenar a algún sitio agradable, beberían un poco de vino y luego... luego irían a casa a hacer el amor. ¿Qué más daba esperar unas semanas más o menos? la atracción y el sentimiento estaban allí, además: sólo se vivía una vez.

 

— ¿Podemos regresar a lo del afiche? — Mackie puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sebastian se giró con el rostro iluminado y casi dibujando corazones en las pupilas.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

—Estás diferente.

 

La frase fue directa y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Chris. Iris estaba empaquetando comida y ropa, al igual que él.

 

—¿Diferente? — repitió asegurando con cinta adhesiva una de las cajas.

 

—Sí... brillas y sonríes de repente, mandas mensajes por el móvil y cada noche te retiras largo rato a los corredores a mandar mensajes que imagino no son para todo público. ¿Quién es ella o él?

 

—Él — confirmó Chris — se llama Sebastian.

 

Iris sonrió y le lanzó una camiseta.

 

—¿Y cuándo voy a conocerlo? porque se nota que esta cosa va seria. Pareces un adolescente.

 

Chris rió y dobló la camiseta metiéndola en otra caja.

 

—Pronto. Quizá podamos ir a cenar al volver. Aunque, recién estamos comenzando.

 

—Pues me alegra verte tan contento, es bueno que sientes cabeza.

 

—Suena a que estás imaginándome casado con él.

 

—Eso sería grandioso, cariño — Iris lo abrazó — sabes que no hay nada más que desee en este mundo que verte feliz y estable.

 

—Lo sé — le sonrió — y estoy cumpliendo lo que te prometí: llevar las cosas lentas.

 

—Bien — le palmeó ambos brazos — al fin estás madurando.

 

Chris rió y suspiró. Sí, esta vez las cosas debían ir despacio para que salieran bien. Superar la sombra de sus acciones pasadas era algo que sólo podría lograr si la base de su relación se hacía sólida.

*********************************************************************************************************

Sebastian bostezó y bebió otro poco de café. Había pasado tres días seguidos en el proceso de elección de fotografías, sin dormir más que un par de horas y bastante alterado. Al final tenía todo lo que quería y podía permitirse estar más relajado. 

 

Esos tres días, Chris había enviado mil fotografías del progreso de las construcciones y las actividades con algunos niños y adolescentes. Casi no había contestado sus mensajes y se sentía culpable, aunque le había comentado al rubio que estaba sumamente atareado con su exposición. Aquel día, no había ningún mensaje de Chris y eso lo inquietó. 

 

—Bien, los afiches ya están en impresión y los tendremos mañana — Mackie entró a su estudio — luces horrible, ¿has dormido un poco?

 

—No mucho — bebió otro poco de café — estoy un poco preocupado.

 

—¿Por? — el moreno se sentó frente a él.

 

—Chris no ha enviado ningún mensaje. 

 

—Bueno, él está ocupado también con el tema de las escuelas, ¿no?

 

—Sí, pero cada día sin falta me envía fotos o alguna cosa. Hoy no hay nada.

 

—¿La preocupación es porque esté enfadado contigo o porque podría haberle pasado algo?

 

Sebastian sintió su corazón dispararse.

 

—¿Crees que pudo suceder algo malo? — se levantó hasta su computadora — espera, revisaré si algo relevante ha sucedido en ese lugar en donde está.

 

Mackie suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa, caminando hasta apretarle los hombros y masajearlos ligeramente.

 

—Realmente estás perdido por este Evans, ¿cierto?

 

Sebastian tecleó frenéticamente, pero no había registro de ninguna fatalidad en los alrededores. La sola idea de que a Chris podría pasarle algo estando tan lejos, lo ponía ansioso y aterrado.

 

—¿Es malo que esté así en tan poco tiempo?

 

—No, es lo que sucede cuando tienes un flechazo directo — el moreno rió — relájate, Chris seguramente está ocupado hoy, pero pronto te mandará algún mensaje. Después de todo, el flechazo es a dos vías.

 

—¿Con igual intensidad? — preguntó Sebastian, aún inseguro.

 

—Oh sí. Él está igual de loco que tú.

 

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — el castaño cerró la computadora.

 

—Quizá sea bueno — Mackie suspiró — quizá sea el amor que necesitan. Son un par de intensos.

 

—¿Podríamos consumirnos en ese fuego?

 

—Podrían, sí. Pero, ¿acaso no se vive solo una vez?

 

Sebastian rió y suspiró.

 

—¿No será que lo dices porque es más fácil lidiar con un jefe enamorado que con uno soltero?

 

—Lidiar contigo a cualquier escala es un reto Stan — le revolvió los cabellos — pero siempre es un privilegio ser tu hombre de confianza.

 

********************************************************************************************************

—¿Así que al fin apareció alguien digno de ti?

 

Chris observó de reojo la figura del castaño sentándose cerca. Seguía batallando con su móvil sin señal, molesto por el calor y el cansancio del día y más aún, por no poderle escribir a Sebastian.

 

—¿Qué quieres Frank? — sacó de nuevo la SIM y esperó a que reiniciara su teléfono.

 

—Nada, es que me da curiosidad— sonrió — del Chris que conocí en las alocadas fiestas en Miami no queda mucho.

 

—Tú lo has dicho — dijo sin voltear a verlo.

 

—Oh vamos Chris, no pretendas sepultar ese pasado — prendió un cigarrillo — en esas noches te busqué, pero nunca cediste. Te hubiera raptado, si no hubieras sido el favorito de Ci...

 

—No menciones ese nombre — cortó el rubio — está en el pasado y sí, puedo sepultarlo si quiero — le observó con el ceño fruncido — incluso ahora, no sé por qué insistes en seguirme.

 

—No pierdo la esperanza de que me veas — le sonrió — aunque creo que ya tengo competencia, ¿o me equivoco?

 

—Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien y esta vez va en serio.

 

Frank rió y emitió un silbido.

 

—Vaya, vaya. Apostaré que no durará demasiado.

 

—No necesito de tus buenos deseos — se levantó resignado a no tener señal — desaparece de aquí Frank. 

 

—¿O qué? — el hombre dio otra calada al cigarrillo — ¿también me pondrás una orden de restricción?

 

Chris sintió el escalofrío en su espalda y se apresuró a llegar a las habitaciones que compartían con el resto de voluntarios. Realmente Frank siempre lograba sacar lo peor de sus recuerdos. Entendía que la organización benéfica lo mantenía en sus filas por todo el dinero que aportaba, pero a él y a Iris les ponía el pelo de punta. Subió a la litera que compartía con otro muchacho y suspiró, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Cosa que no pasaría, cuando los recuerdos llegaron como oleadas. En especial, el recuerdo de unos ojos fríos imposibles de complacer.

********************************************************************************************************

Sebastian pasó los siguientes dos días al borde de un ataque de nervios al no tener noticias de Chris. Le marcaba, le escribía, pero ningún mensaje aparecía leído, ninguna llamada contestada. Pareciera que el aparato había quedado fuera de servicio y eso lo ponía ansioso. ¿Estaría bien?, ¿y si había pasado algo? Venciendo su pena, llamó a Scott para preguntarle si sabía algo de él y se encontró con el mismo estado de nervios. Lo cual, ayudó a que la ansiedad de los dos creciera tres niveles más.

 

No fue hasta el anochecer del tercer día, cuando Chris al fin dio señales de vida.

 

**CEvans:** “Hola cariño, siento mucho estos días de silencio. La señal en el área donde estuvimos trabajando era inexistente. Estoy bien, hace calor pero pronto terminaremos lo que nos falta. Contando las horas para volver a casa”.

 

**Stan:** “Chris! Me alivia saber al fin de ti, estaba muy preocupado. Con Scott estábamos a punto de tomar un avión para ir a buscarte. Yo también cuento las horas para tenerte de nuevo acá. De preferencia en mi cama... o en la ducha”.

 

Chris sonrió y un ligero sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al leer ese mensaje. Se excusó del resto del grupo y subió a la habitación que le habían asignado en su nuevo destino. Agradeció internamente el que ahora fuera sólo para él, porque quería privacidad.

 

**CEvans:** “Es cierto, debí reñirte más por haberme dejado en esa ducha luego de tan descarada caricia”.

 

**Stan:** “Me fui de manos, era inevitable. Cielos, ¿por qué me recordaste eso? ahora tendrás que estar largas horas tendido para que yo examine ese lugar a fondo.

 

**CEvans:** “No se lee nada mal. Puedes examinar a fondo cuanto gustes”.

 

**Stan:** “No es justo, estás muy lejos. Si estuvieras acá...”

 

**CEvans:** “Mmm... ¿vamos a hacer esto? ok, dime Seb...¿Qué me harías ahora?”

 

Sebastian rió y suspiró, removiéndose en su cama.

 

**Stan:** “Muchas cosas Chris. Pero no voy a decirte, porque lo que quiero es hacértelas y que las descubras por ti mismo”.

 

**CEvans:** “Me dejas en suspenso, eres malo”.

 

**Stan:** “Regresa pronto. Te quiero acá conmigo, todas las noches”.

 

**CEvans:** “Eso sonó a propuesta Stan”.

 

**Stan:** “Lo es”.

 

El corazón de Chris se aceleró, al igual que el de Sebastian. Sus dedos se habían movido más rápido de lo que a su cerebro le llevó procesar el “vas a espantarlo Stan”.

 

**Stan:** “Si tú quieres, claro...”

 

**Stan:** “Es decir, no es obligación, quizá es pronto, ¿es muy pronto? lo siento, no quiero abrumarte y creo que eso es lo que acabo de hacer”.

 

Chris mordió su labio y suspiró, casi abrazando el móvil.

 

**CEvans:** “No me abrumas Seb. Me encantaría dormir contigo todas las noches”.

 

Sebastian soltó el aire de sus pulmones y giró en la cama enredándose en las sábanas.

 

**Stan:** “Te extraño demasiado, cuando estés acá no voy a dejarte salir de casa”.

 

**CEvans:** “Unos días más y estaré allá cariño. Y podrás mostrarme qué es eso que quieres hacerme”.

 

**Stan:** “Es una promesa”.

 

Chris suspiró y se rindió al fin al sueño, dejando el móvil a un lado de su almohada. Sebastian, a miles de kilómetros, hizo lo mismo.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para desearles muy feliz Navidad!!!! un abrazo muy fuerte y que se la pasen genial.
> 
> P.D. Al fin este par tendrá su nochebuena :P

El vuelo llegó sin retrasos y Sebastian suspiró dando gracias al cielo por eso. No podía esperar una hora más, necesitaba verlo, besarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos. Casi corrió a su encuentro cuando al fin apareció entre la gente, con esa sonrisa franca y la pinta de explorador del National Geographic. Se obligó a calmarse y esperar a que llegara hasta él, a una distancia en la que fuera normal salir a su encuentro, pero Chris le ganó la idea. El rubio aceleró y lo tomó entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello mientras lo levantaba un poco del suelo.

 

—Estoy en casa — sentenció bajándolo y observándolo con ternura. Sebastian rió y encontró sus labios sin importarle estar rodeados de gente pasándolos al lado. Chris Evans era su novio. Y eso se sentía tremendamente bien.

 

—Bienvenido amor — susurró acunando su rostro — recuérdame ir contigo en la próxima oportunidad. Eso de que te quedes sin señal del celular me estresa.

 

—Sería perfecto si vinieras — le besó el cuello y se dejó arrastrar con todo y maleta rumbo al auto. —¿Cómo va todo lo de tu exposición?

 

—Viento en popa, estamos listos — acomodó el equipaje y subieron pronto. Chris rió cuando vio a Mackie al volante.

 

—Hey Chris — saludó el moreno — suban pronto sus traseros o encontraremos mucho tráfico y realmente no quiero escuchar sus arrumacos por más de lo necesario.

 

—Eres un aguafiestas — Seb rió y se acomodó al lado de Chris, acariciándole los cabellos, escuchando sus historias sin dejar de observar con atención cada detalle de su rostro, guardándolo en su memoria para reproducirlo luego en los días en que el rubio estuviera lejos de él. 

 

Era increíble cómo su corazón palpitaba veloz y su cuerpo se sentía cálido y completo al estar a su lado. ¿Chris se sentiría igual? oh, esperaba que sí. Que los dos sintieran lo mismo, que los dos cayeran en ese abismo de la mano. Afortunadamente para todos, el tráfico fue ligero y llegaron sin mayor contratiempo al apartamento de Sebastian. 

 

—Bien, aquí termina mi misión — Mackie se bajó del auto y le dio las llaves a Sebastian — espero que pasen un excelente fin de semana muchachos.

 

—Gracias — Chris lo abrazó y el moreno sonrió con sorpresa. Sebastian rió disimuladamente y bajó todo el equipaje, caminando pronto al elevador. El rubio lo siguió tras intercambiar otra corta conversación con Mackie, hasta que el moreno desapareció rumbo al lobby. 

 

—Le caes bien — Sebastian le sonrió — y mira que es difícil.

 

—Es tu mejor amigo, te cuida y yo soy quien debe pasar su evaluación — Chris entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño — creo que voy bien.

 

Sebastian volvió a reír y de pronto se sintió un poco idiota. Le dolía la cara de tanta risa, ¿era eso normal?, ¿era así la felicidad absoluta? Quizá era eso, se sentía muy bien estar con su novio, llegar a casa, abrir la puerta, empujarlo suavemente y abrazarlo otra vez, buscar su boca en un beso suave que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. Ahogar sus gemidos de necesidad cuando sus manos fueron frenéticamente de arriba a abajo, quitando prendas, sin importar que todo el camino quedara hecho un desastre. Sentir su desnudez, la suavidad de su piel, el contacto del vello en su pecho, anclar sus manos a las redondas nalgas para conducirlo a la habitación principal, hasta llegar al baño y quedar bajo el fuerte afluente de agua caliente de la regadera.

 

Chris dejó que las fuertes manos del castaño fueran borrando con su toque el cansancio del viaje. Suspiró al sentir esos labios recorriendo su cuello al tiempo que los hábiles dedos regaban el jabón hasta abajo de su cintura. 

 

—Estás tenso — susurró en su oído, mordiendo ligeramente bajo su oreja. Chris entreabrió los ojos y mordió su labio al sentir las manos de Sebastian enjabonando su pecho.

 

—Es culpa del avión — dijo suspirando de nuevo al sentir la presión de los dedos jugando con sus pezones. Sebastian estaba detrás de él, haciendo que su cuerpo pidiera más contacto, pero manteniéndolo bajo su completo control. Jadeó cuando sintió la erección del castaño pegándose a su espalda baja. Eso auguraba un tamaño definitivamente mayor al promedio.

 

—Relájate, lo haremos despacio — su mano descendió y sus dedos se colaron entre las nalgas del rubio, dándole una caricia enjabonada de arriba a abajo, asegurando cual era su intención. —Te dije que no pasaría hasta que estuvieras listo.

 

—Pude sentir la razón — dijo Chris girándose y bajando la mirada para contemplar al fin la desnudez completa del castaño. Tragó saliva—Oh Seb...

 

—Ven acá — sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, enjuagando sus cuerpos y apagando la regadera después. Tanteó al alcanzar la toalla y rodeó a Chris con ella, comenzando a secarlo. —Por hoy, únicamente un baño. Iremos a dormir y mañana que tengas más energía para soportar varios rounds conmigo, nos pondremos a ello.

 

Chris rió y asintió. Agradeció internamente la idea, porque realmente estaba muerto. Quería descansar un poco antes de meterse en cualquier idea de maratón sexual que tuviera su novio. Algo le decía que iba a necesitar mucha energía.

********************************************************************************************************

La mayor ventaja que tenía el ir a la cama luego de una ducha caliente, era la pereza que daba buscar una pijama. La desnudez era el mejor vestido y ambos habían estado de acuerdo. Por esa razón, cuando la mañana llegó, Sebastian se sentía como el tipo más afortunado del mundo. Estaba cómodo, acariciado por la suavidad de las sábanas y desnudo al lado de Chris Evans. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas iniciar la mañana con buen pie, pero el rubio aún dormía profundamente. Se había apiadado de él la noche anterior, pero esta vez... quería explorarlo. En especial, cierto piercing que no podía borrar de su mente.

 

—Oye — susurró en su oreja, comenzando a besarlo — duermes como un tronco.

 

Chris apenas se removió. Se abrazó más a la almohada.

 

—Bien... mientras duermes, puedo empezar — rió travieso, sentándose en la cama y acomodando lentamente al rubio boca arriba. La vista era preciosa: un hombre barbado, de labios rojos y abultados, durmiendo plácidamente y apenas removiéndose cuando sus piernas fueron separadas y subidas para dejar al descubierto sus más sexys vistas.

 

—Definitivamente eres perfecto Evans — susurró contemplándolo otro rato antes de descender hacia su pezón derecho. Se ancló con decisión, logrando que el rubio gimiera quedito y se removiera. Pero aún seguía dormido. —Y un bello durmiente.

 

Siguió su camino exploratorio hacia el otro pezón, hasta que lo dejó tan duro y rojo como el anterior. Su lengua fue lentamente bajando por la mitad marcada del pecho, degustando cada cuadrito del marcado abdomen, logrando más gemidos suaves y suspiros profundos. No fue hasta que su lengua delinéo su pelvis, que Chris jadeó y despertó con un suspiro. Seb alzó la vista y se encontró con los azules ojos recién despiertos. —Buenos días cariño...

 

—Vaya manera de despertarme Stan — le sonrió y abrió un poco más sus piernas, alzando los brazos para estirarse — mmm... ¿qué le hiciste a mis pezones?

 

—Degustarlos hasta dejarlos en el color que se ve perfecto en ti.

 

—Mmm... ¿y planeas hacer lo mismo con otras partes de mi anatomía? — suspiró al sentir la lengua traviesa aún aleteando en su pelvis.

 

—Puedes apostar a que sí — su mano tomó la cada vez más despierta erección del rubio y la alzó, dejando al descubierto el brillante piercing — en especial aquí...

 

—No podías dejarlo pasar, ¿cierto? — rió.

 

—¿Bromeas? esperé todos estos días sólo para este momento.

 

—Puedes explorar cuanto quieras, con delicadeza. Es sensible.

 

—Apuesto a que sí — dijo dando una lenta lamida en el área. Chris suspiró y se mordió el labio. Su erección se puso más dura. —Y provoca buena reacción.

 

—No te imaginas — sus brazos se anclaron a la cabecera — ¿es la primera vez que ves uno así?

 

—Debo confesar que sí — su lengua se enredó en una de las bolitas y succionó un poco. Luego soltó — ¿cómo fue que decidiste hacértelo?

 

—Locura de una noche — jadeó al sentir la otra succión y la lengua degustándolo — él era un artista del tatuaje pero también tenía piercings. Al calor del licor me preguntó si quería hacérmelo y ¡ah! — Sebastian comenzó a prácticamente mamar ese pedacito de piel perforada.

 

—You only live once — Sebastian le sonrió y siguió su labor, arrancándole más jadeos y gemidos a Chris, sintiendo cómo su erección iba quedando en su máxima expresión y el calor en el área se extendía. Jugueteó con el metal y no dudó en tantear más abajo, humedeciendo el camino. El rubio onduló el torso cuando el fotógrafo decidió engullir su erección mientras su pulgar e índice apretaban y estiraban suavemente el piercing.

 

—¡Ah, Seb! — enterró sus dedos entre los largos cabellos castaños, gimiendo más ante la placentera mezcla de emociones — ¡justo así!

 

El castaño continuó con su trabajo a conciencia, anclándose sin piedad sin escuchar los ruegos de Chris, diciéndole que estaba a punto de explotar. Fue su boca la receptora de la marea contenida de varios meses y los gemidos ahogados del rubio que quedó desmadejado sobre el colchón.

 

—Me he visto como un adolescente — jadeó Chris. Su pecho subía y bajaba, con ojos vidriosos, observando cómo Sebastian se erguía y limpiaba la comisura de sus labios.

 

—Parece que llevabas mucho sin una buena sesión cariño...

 

—Meses — sonrió avergonzado — pero debo confesar que, aún así, hubieras sacado hasta la última gota con esa boca tuya.

 

Sebastian sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso. Sus manos acariciaron los flancos de Chris, dejando que su propia erección se posara sobre la pelvis del rubio.

 

—¿Te han dicho que eres enorme? — Chris tragó saliva. 

 

—Lo he escuchado, sí — se rozó lentamente con el modelo, logrando que su erección comenzara a despertar de nuevo. —¿Podrás conmigo, cariño?

 

—Despacio — sonrió un poco nervioso — sería mi segunda vez como pasivo.

 

—¿Qué? — se acercó y le dio un beso suave — ¿es en serio?, ¿sería el segundo en...?

 

—Larga historia — sonrió — pero sí. 

 

Esta vez fue Sebastian quien tragó saliva. Saber algo como eso le aumentó el deseo y el tamaño. Suspiró y no pudo hacer más que besarlo de manera apasionada, acariciándole el cabello y la barba, dejando que el cuerpo del rubio lo atrapara entre sus piernas. El roce de sus erecciones se volvió más intensa, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos y Sebastian sabía que no podría evitar reclamarlo por completo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saberlo suyo. De nadie más, nunca más. 

 

Con un gruñido de deseo se irguió de nuevo, halando la gaveta de su mesa de noche para sacar lubricante y un par de condones. Chris mordió su labio al sentir el beso y la mordida en su cuello, mientras lo medio giraba para colocarse tras él, en una posición que facilitaba un poco las cosas. No quería partirlo en dos cuando lo penetrara.

 

—Te deseo tanto Chris — susurró en su oreja, abriendo el tubo de lubricante — vamos a prepararte como se debe.

 

—Rápido — suspiró colocando mejor su cadera y alzando una de sus piernas — yo también deseo sentirte ya.

 

—No me hagas perder la cabeza — rió aplicando una considerable cantidad, acariciando con la yema de su dedo índice, tanteando abrirlo — relájate.

 

Chris obedeció sumiso, relajando el área y dejándose hacer. Siseó cuando Sebastian fue abriéndolo lentamente, esperando por sus reacciones cuando iba agregando otro dedo. Sabía que debía abrirse más si no quería morir en el intento, pero sus ganas nublaban su juicio. Movió ansioso sus caderas y su mano tomó con decisión la gruesa erección del castaño, acariciándola arriba y abajo. 

 

—Hazlo ahora Sebby o no respondo — jadeó Chris intentando cambiar de posición. Sebastian apretó sus caderas, manteniéndolo quieto para que no hiciera lo que ya temía que quería llevar a cabo. Ni en sueños iba a dejar que se empalara en su primera vez con él. Lo lastimaría demasiado.

 

—No seas ansioso cariño — dijo soltándolo solo para abrir el condón y colocárselo con rapidez — iré despacio, dime si quieres que pare.

 

Chris asintió y se abrazó a la almohada, suspirando al sentir el beso de Sebastian en su cuello y la presión de la erección que iba abriéndose paso en sus entrañas. Sus dedos se enterraron en la tela y su boca se abrió en un jadeo mudo.

 

—Dios Chris — Sebastian cerró los ojos, degustando la deliciosa sensación — tan... apretado...

 

—¡Ah! — su voz salió al fin y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Debía aguantar, el dolor pasaba pronto, o al menos, eso recordaba. Respiró profundo y se obligó a relajarse más. Iba a concentrarse en el hecho de que era Sebastian quien entraba esta vez. Era a quien él quería allí, llevándose el rastro y los recuerdos de su cuerpo. Borrando el sello puesto por esos ojos de hielo.

 

—Seb — gimió girando su rostro, buscando sus labios. El castaño atendió su petición, besándolo de manera apasionada y dulce a la vez. Si bien esa posición era cómoda para una penetración no tan profunda, dificultaba el contacto de labios y el verse a los ojos. Chris necesitaba ver esos ojos gentiles del fotógrafo.  Así que se removió y lanzó con firmeza a Sebastian sobre el colchón, sentándose encima, empalándose sin demasiada ceremonia. 

 

—¡Chris!  — el castaño intentó detenerlo pero era tarde. El rubio estaba completamente sentado sobre él, respirando agitado y con los ojos cerrados, paralizado y tenso. — Cariño, estoy lastimándote, vamos a...

 

—No — gimió posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del fotógrafo — está bien.... estoy bien — movió sus caderas y se elevó un poco, volviendo a descender, dictándole a su cuerpo quién era ahora su dueño — estoy bien...

 

Sebastian mordió su labio y acarició los muslos del rubio, sintiendo cómo poco a poco iba relajándose y la carne cediendo. Era angustiosamente delicioso, el paraíso. Se sintió un patán por estar sintiendo ese intenso placer cuando sabía que para Chris quizá era algo intensamente doloroso. —Cariño... no...

 

Chris suspiró y cerró los ojos, arañando el pecho de Seb cuando al fin encontró el ángulo. Sí, era justo allí. Y perdió la noción del entorno. Su cuerpo comenzó a subir y bajar, lento al inicio, aumentando su velocidad al tiempo que una risa de satisfacción se pintaba en su rostro. Sebastian respiró al fin un poco más confiado al observar cómo el gozo iba adueñándose del cuerpo de su novio. Acarició su bamboleante erección y encontraron el ritmo perfecto. No estaba precisamente entre sus planes de buena mañana, pero que Chris lo sometiera así, usándolo, dándose ese placer... era intenso y delirante.

 

—Chris...

 

El rubio abrió los ojos al fin y los clavó en el azul hielo de Sebastian. Tan diferentes, tan preciosos. Aún cuando podían tener un destello glacial, era una mirada cálida, llena de ¿amor? oh, esperaba que sí. Porque estaba seguro de que estaba entregándole el corazón en bandeja de nuevo, sin reparo. —Seb — descendió y atrapó su boca, regalándose un beso intenso y húmedo, mientras sus cuerpos iban aumentando la velocidad. Como si no hubieran más horas en el día, como si aquel fuera el único momento, su último momento. 

 

El castaño se irguió y quedaron sentados sobre la cama, Chris echándose un poco hacia atrás, sostenido por los fuertes brazos del fotógrafo. Sebastian aceleró sus embestidas y no tardó en mover la combinación perfecta de sensaciones que hicieron al modelo disparar de nuevo en abundancia. Él no tardó en seguirlo, deshaciéndose en el éxtasis del orgasmo, para luego caer rendidos entre las sábanas. Cansados, empapados en sudor, jadeando y sonriendo entre los brazos del otro. —Ese fue solo el primer round...


	12. 12

Chris no había mentido cuando dijo que tenía sobrante de estamina. Sebastian estaba maravillado con el hecho de que no lo habían hecho una, ni dos, ni tres veces. Llevaban cuatro “rounds” y el rubio parecía no encontrar saciedad. Ni cansancio. Fue hasta que Sebastian cayó rendido y se quedó dormido, que Chris decidió darle tregua. Con ese ritmo, el fotógrafo auguraba que iba a dejarlo seco.

 

Luego de un par de horas en las que fue su turno de dormir como tronco, despertó con la agradable vista de un rubio acurrucado sobre su pecho. No dudó en darle un beso en la base de la cabeza y suspirar, acariciándole un brazo. —¿Has entrado en coma de sueño de nuevo?

 

—Mmm, no — se removió y alzó la cabeza para verlo — tengo mucha hambre...

 

—¿Qué hora es ya? — Sebastian buscó su móvil, encontrándolo en una esquina del colchón — ¡es pasado medio día!

 

—Nos entusiasmamos — Chris sonrió ampliamente — ¿comemos?

 

—Y en gran cantidad, cariño — se irguió y se levantó del lecho, caminando desnudo hacia su armario. Chris no perdió detalle alguno de ese cuerpo y suspiró, recordando de nuevo la intensidad de su pequeña maratón matutina. —¿Preparamos algo o seremos holgazanes y pediremos a domicilio?

 

—Pide comida amor— suspiró enterrando la cara en la almohada — ni siquiera puedo sentarme, mucho menos caminar y cocinar.

 

Sebastian salió del armario con cara preocupada y el sonrojo en el rostro.

 

—Lo lamento, es que tú no has medido consecuencias y...

 

—No estoy reclamándote — le sonrió — me encantó. Podré sentirte por semanas y eso me recordará estos momentos.

 

—¿Por qué tienes que alimentar tanto mi ego masculino? — se sentó a su lado y buscó sus labios — sabes que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer una locura así.

 

—Claro que lo harás — le rodeó el cuello y lo hizo caer sobre él.

 

—Cuidaré bien esa parte de ti que tanto me agrada — le dio otro beso tronado y volvió a levantarse — cocinaré para ti, descansa y luego de comer vamos a consentir a ese pequeño irritado.

*********************************************************************************************************

Scott comió otra enorme cucharada de helado mientras observaba a su hermano tumbado en el sofá, enviando mensajes desde su móvil. Estuvo tentado a tomarle una fotografía y molestarlo, pues parecía haber vuelto a la pubertad, perdidamente enamorado. Tras ese fin de semana en casa de Stan, Chris había regresado brillante y pleno, como si hubiera rejuvenecido un par de años. ¿Era ese el efecto del amor o únicamente del buen sexo? no quería averiguarlo aún, era agradable ver a su hermano al fin permitiéndose ser feliz.

 

—Déjame adivinar de nuevo — dijo de repente, logrando que su hermano despegara los ojos de su teléfono — lo tiene grande y sabe bien cómo usarlo.

 

Chris abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonrojo lo delató. Scott pegó una carcajada y tuvo que tomar aire para no ahogarse.

 

—Cielos Chris, me matas.

 

—Deja de molestar, ¡no voy a contarle a mi inocente y pequeño hermano nada de lo que pasó!

 

—No es necesario, puedo imaginarme que fue intenso — se pasó al sillón donde estaba tumbado el rubio — entonces... ¿es sólo físico o es algo más serio?

 

—Serio — dijo sonriendo al ver el mensaje con emoticonos de corazón enviado por Seb — prácticamente me pidió que amanezca todos los días a su lado.

 

—Vaya — se acomodó mejor y lo observó preocupado — ¿y eso es bueno? es decir, ¿estás listo para meterte en una relación seria?

 

—No puedo pasar el resto de mis días con miedo Scottie — suspiró — confío en Sebastian, sé que es un hombre diferente.

 

Scott le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

—Si te hace feliz, seré feliz y aceptaré a tu chico. Pero si se porta mal...

 

Chris rió y lo apretó también.

 

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que sea muy pronto para presentárselo a mamá?

 

—¿Bromeas? Si haces eso ella estará feliz y comenzará a planear tu boda.

******************************************************************************************************

—Así que estás listo para tu gran día.

 

Sebastian giró el rostro al escuchar esa voz y sonrió.

 

—Arlene — la saludó con dos besos en cada mejilla — qué sorpresa.

 

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo cariño — la mujer acomodó su cabello y su abrigo sintético. A pesar de ser bastante mayor, los años parecían tenerle piedad y haberla congelado en sus cuarenta. Había sido la primera jefa de Sebastian, su mentora— ¿puedo tener el honor de ver algo antes?

 

—Pero claro — sonrió y la tomó del brazo, llevándola hacia el salón principal, donde ya colgaban las mejores fotografías. Arlene abrió la boca en asombro y sonrió cuando vio la foto central: Chris, sonriendo de esa manera tan despreocupada. Coqueto.

 

—Precioso — sus ojos devoraron cada pedazo. Sebastian se sintió entre orgulloso y celoso.

 

—Lo es.

 

—No sabía que habías trabajado con el mayor de los Evans — observó las otras piezas donde Chris también era el protagonista — ahora ya no es tan cotizado, aunque sin duda es guapísimo.

 

—Bueno, hicimos clic cuando él asistió a la sesión de fotos de Scott y lo demás es historia.

 

—Sin duda quedaron perfectas — tomó una de las fotografías del fondo — aunque, el elemento sorpresa se pierde un poco.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? — Sebastian la siguió mientras la mujer cambiaba algunas piezas de lugar.

 

—Bueno cariño — rió colgando la otra foto en su sitio — cuando la mitad de la gente que va a asistir a tu exposición se ha acostado con tu modelo principal, no hay mucho que quede a la imaginación.

 

Aquello le cayó a Sebastian como un balde de agua fría.

 

—¿Por qué dices eso? — se esforzó por mostrar una reacción neutral.

 

—Tiene su fama — suspiró acomodando otra foto — hombres, mujeres, lo que estuviera al alcance — rió — si estabas pensando en tirártelo, no creo que cueste demasiado.

 

Sebastian apretó las manos y deseó gritarle a la mujer que esa no era la manera de expresarse acerca de una persona. Mucho menos de su novio. Pero, la sonrisa burlona y esa mirada despectiva le enmudecieron. ¿Realmente le avergonzaba que ella supiera que iba en serio con Chris?, ¿lo trataría de tonto y le dedicaría una mirada de “pobrecillo ingenuo”?

 

—Bien, creo que esas son todas mis sugerencias. Te veo mañana — le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí tan furtivamente como llegó.

******************************************************************************************************

Cuando llegó a casa, la lluvia había arreciado y de no haber llevado el auto, estaría hecho una sopa. La estancia olía a té de hierbas y se encontraba tibia, seguramente climatizada por Chris.

 

—Estoy en casa — anunció dejando su maleta sobre el sillón.

 

—¿Té? — la melena rubia asomó desde la cocina — hacía frío y seguramente vienes helado.

 

—No te imaginas cuánto — murmuró más para sí, caminando hasta la habitación para despojarse de la ropa. No tardó en vestirse con su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca de algodón.

 

—¿Está todo bien? — Chris le salió al encuentro a mitad del cuarto. Sebastian le sonrió y asintió, aunque un suspiro escapó de él cuando se abrazó al fuerte cuerpo del rubio.

 

—Fue un día duro, es todo.

 

—Ven acá — Chris lo pegó más a su cuerpo y lo besó, suavemente y con dulzura, buscando no solo sus labios sino también su mentón, sus mejillas, su cuello. Sebastian se dejó hacer, pero las palabras de Arlene seguían resonando en su cabeza. ¿Realmente cuánto sabía de Chris? cosas muy superficiales, nada concreto sobre su pasado y cuántos amantes pasaron por su cama. Eso lo llenaba de celos, aunque sabía que estaban infundados. Todo lo que había pasado antes que él, no debía ser importante. ¿O sí?

 

—Mañana es el gran día, seguramente es estrés — Chris le frotó los brazos — todo saldrá muy bien, estaré allí contigo y si te sientes ansioso, solo tienes que apretarme la mano.

 

—Estarás ocupado atendiendo a periodistas y quizá a gente del medio — Sebastian sonrió con un dejo de tristeza — pero tienes razón, buscaré tu mano si me aturdo.

 

El rubio sonrió y tras entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, haló al castaño hasta que lo sentó en la mesita de la cocina y le sirvió té. 

 

—Me lo trajo Scott de uno de sus tantos viajes — dijo aspirando el aroma — es delicioso, lo amarás.

 

Sebastian le sonrió y bebió lentamente, observando el movimiento del rubio por toda la cocina, preparando un emparedado para los dos. ¿No estaría siendo un idiota preocupándose por nada? claro, Chris tenía un pasado. Él también tenía uno. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto las palabras de Arlene? quizá ni siquiera eran las palabras... lo que más le afectaba, era saber que no había podido defender a Chris. Su voz no había salido y eso lo mortificaba. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando la prensa fuera la que comenzara a decir y a preguntar?, ¿sería capaz de plantar cara por él?

 

—Seb...

 

—¿Eh? — sacudió la cabeza — lo siento cariño, ¿qué me decías?

 

—Pregunté si querías queso en tu emparedado.

 

—Sí, suena bien — sonrió y volvió a suspirar. Quizá era algo que debía meditar con la almohada.

******************************************************************************************************

La velada comenzó en la hora acordada y todo mundo estaba ya ansioso recorriendo la estancia, admirando el trabajo de Sebastian. La prensa había asistido, aunque no en el número que el castaño había previsto. Eso le dio un poco de bajón, pero supo disimularlo con su encantadora sonrisa, ataviado con un costoso traje negro de Ferragamo y el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Chris había llegado con él, pero había optado por un sencillo traje azul oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos. Sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien con el castaño, pero la afluencia de personas que llegaban a hablarles le dificultaba el sacar el tema y preguntarle qué era lo que le tenía preocupado. 

 

En idas y venidas, el castaño se le perdió y no podía localizarlo. Scott ya había llegado y no tardó en ir a saludarlo.

 

—Luces bien hermanito.

 

—Scottie, ¿viste a Seb?

 

—No, de donde entré solo vi a algunas celebridades y otros fotógrafos. ¿Sucede algo?

 

—No, nada — sonrió quitándole peso al asunto — tú sabes, tengo que mantener un ojo en él, es muy guapo.

 

—No seas celoso — rió — iré por un trago, ¿me acompañas?

 

Chris asintió no sin antes echar otro vistazo a la marea de gente, sin éxito en localizar al castaño. Sebastian mientras tanto, estaba en uno de los rincones alejados, bebiendo champaña y fingiendo interés en la conversación trivial de dos editores de revistas de moda.

 

—Oh, pero sin duda es Evans la pieza central — el comentario llegó a sus oídos y notó que era un joven hombre acompañado de una despampanante rubia. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás con tal de seguir escuchando.

 

—Siempre ha sido un magnífico ejemplo de belleza masculina — dijo la chica sacando un cigarrillo — una pena que no modele más.

 

—¿Será cierto eso de que se unió a una secta y ahora es célibe?

 

—Muchos rumores se escuchan, pero no le apostaría mucho a su castidad — rió — ¿no has visto a Stan? es precioso también. Seguramente consiguió el trabajo a la vieja usanza.

 

—¿Qué no es lo típico? — el hombre rió — no culpo a Stan, Chris es irresistible.

 

—¿Tú también? — la rubia lo codeó — ¿cuándo?

 

—Para el desfile de invierno 2013. ¿Tú?

 

—Verano 2014.

 

Sebastian apretó los puños y decidió alejarse para no seguir sintiendo esa naciente rabia y la amargura que subió a su garganta. ¿Realmente iba a poder con eso? la ansiedad de pensar que toda esa gente hablaba de lo mismo, recordando el cuerpo de Chris en sus lechos, sus expresiones cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

 

—Seb.

 

Alzó la vista y allí estaba. Se veía tan hermoso esa noche y él ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de decírselo. Sus ojos le observaban preocupado, seguramente ya había notado que no se encontraba bien. Chris podía ser muy perceptivo.

 

—¿No te han agobiado mucho? — atinó a decir, metiendo las manos entre su pantalón.

 

—Una que otra pregunta — se acercó — ¿estás bien? desde que llegamos estás como... ausente.

 

El castaño sonrió y alzó las cejas, negando luego y carraspeando.

 

—Me pongo nervioso quizá.

 

Chris entrecerró un poco los ojos y se acercó más, acariciándole el antebrazo. Sebastian le observó entre asustado y culpable por todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza. Era consciente de la gente a su alrededor, de algunas miradas de reojo que, tras alzar cejas de asombro, reían burlonamente, seguramente compadeciéndose de él, afirmando sus infundadas sospechas de que el rubio había conseguido el trabajo acostándose con él. Casi escuchaba las disimuladas risas, los carraspeos y los bufidos de incredulidad. ¿Acaso Chris no los escuchaba?, ¿no veía todo eso?

 

Entonces, lo supo. Sí, Chris era consciente de todo eso que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no le importaba. Para Chris, su atención estaba completamente sobre él. La única reacción que importaba, era la de él. Pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo, la incertidumbre, cómo se comenzaban a poner brillantes cuando no había respuesta, cuando las manos de Sebastian seguían metidas en sus bolsillos, sin ser capaz de tocarlo. Chris esperaba por una respuesta, ¿cuál iba a ser?, ¿rechazo?, ¿aceptación? esos ojos parecían gritarle: “hey! ellos pueden hablar lo que quieran, pero ¿qué opinas tú?”, “¿me eliges así?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz 2018!!!! muchísimas gracias por seguir acá y leer mis locuras (y también las compartidas XD)  
> Que el nuevo año traiga muchas cosas buenas y más evanstan!


	13. 13

Chris estaba cumpliendo su promesa cuando dijo que el día que lo reclamara, él no vería a nadie más que a él. Lo sabía, porque lo miraba fijamente, aunque comenzaba a dolerle el silencio. Supo que lo estaba lastimando con esa falta de reacción, con esas manos titubeantes aún  en sus bolsillos, con esas palabras que no lograban salir. El rubio mantenía su mirada en él, aunque podía sentir que estaba a punto de bajarla, humillado, derrotado. ¿Realmente iba a dejar que toda esa gente ganara?, ¿dejaría que las palabras de quienes fueron sus amantes ocasionales hicieran heridas en el ahora?

 

No fue hasta que Chris bajó la mirada, apartó la mano de su antebrazo y dio un paso atrás, que pudo reaccionar. No, ellos no iban a ganar. No importaba cuántos de ellos conocieran al modelo, cuánto de ese pasado estuviera allí. Este era el presente y el rubio estaba allí por él. Así que sin titubear más, se acercó y tras tomarlo entre sus brazos, buscó sus labios y lo besó.

 

El cuerpo de Chris estaba tenso y permaneció así los primeros segundos. Quizá, saliendo de su asombro. Al final, las manos del rubio recorrieron sus brazos y sus hombros, aferrándose a su saco, arrugando la tela y casi halando de él, reclamando. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon una y otra vez, hasta que un aplauso comenzó a regarse a su alrededor, alentados por algunos de los invitados. Sebastian bloqueó todo eso y simplemente se concentró en Chris. —Luces bellísimo esta noche cariño.

 

El rubio al fin sonrió y exhaló lentamente el aire que había contenido.

 

—Idiota— dijo en un susurro, pegando su frente a la del castaño — por un momento creí que...

 

—Lo siento, sí, a veces soy idiota y muy lento— volvió a besarlo — espero no te importe el que haya decidido mostrarles a todos que estás fuera del mercado.

 

—¿Oficialmente? — Chris le observó con los azules ojos encendidos.

 

—Sí, eres mío Evans.

 

—Bien — sonrió apretando aún la tela de su saco — que lo sepan todos.

 

—¡Menuda sorpresa! — Rob llegó a su encuentro, trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad.

 

—¡Rob! — Sebastian estrechó su mano y luego le dio un abrazo — ¿conocías ya a Chris?

 

—Sólo por fotografía y una que otra donación a sus causas — estrechó la mano del rubio — es un placer.

 

—Igualmente — Chris le sonrió — admiro mucho también la obra social que hace señor.

 

—Llámame Rob, que me siento viejo — le rodeó los hombros y lo estrechó, comenzando a caminar — ya me hablarás un día de estos de todo el trabajo humanitario que haces, quizá podamos echar a andar algún proyecto —Sebastian los seguía de cerca, también halado por Rob — tú y este muchacho hiperactivo tienen que venir a cenar conmigo y con Susan. ¡Ahora son pareja oficial y quiero conocer cada detalle!

 

Otros asistentes los felicitaron y Sebastian rodeó de manera posesiva la cintura de Chris, manteniéndolo a su lado, afirmándole que estaba allí para él y que no iba a avergonzarse de nada.

 

Los ojos celestes escondidos entre las sombras al final del salón también observaron con sorpresa y una media sonrisa. Esto sí estaba bueno. No dudó en sacar el móvil y marcar un conocido número.

 

********************************************************************************************************

—¿Sí?

 

—Oh, ¿estabas ya dormido? — rió mientras salía al balcón — supongo que es la edad.

 

—Vaya... siglos sin escuchar tu voz. ¿A qué debo el honor?

 

—Estoy en una exposición muy interesante — encendió un cigarrillo — el bello Chris es la obra principal.

 

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo tan intenso que el castaño casi lo saboreó.

 

—Definitivamente los años no hacen más que ponerlo aún más hermoso. Tuviste buen ojo al elegirlo — sonrió dándole una calada al cigarro — ¿no te arrepientes por haberlo sacado de tu vida?

 

—¿Aún no superas que haya sido tu reemplazo?

 

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y exhaló el humo lentamente.

 

—Vamos, fui yo quien te dejó, él solo vino a llenar la vacante — rió — y justo ahora, creo que el joven va a sentar cabeza con un guapísimo fotógrafo.

 

—Y creíste que sería una buena noticia para despertarme de madrugada.

 

—Pues claro, quizá y te pasas por esta galería y decides comprar alguna foto de él — sonrió — será la única manera en que puedas volver a tenerlo en tu habitación.

 

—Ve a dormir — colgó el móvil y lo lanzó sobre la mesa de noche. Aún en la oscuridad, los ojos de hielo relucieron encendidos en algo que solamente pudo descifrar como celos. 

—Chris...

********************************************************************************************************

—Vas a congelarte acá afuera.

 

Chris le observó de reojo y le sonrió. Estaban de vuelta en el apartamento de Sebastian, tras una exitosa y agitada exposición. No habían hablado mucho en el camino, estaban agotados. El fotógrafo había llegado directo a darse una ducha y Chris se había deshecho del traje para meterse en unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta manga larga de algodón. Estaba en el balcón, observando la ciudad.

 

—¿No crees que la madrugada tiene cierta magia silenciosa? — dijo regresando la vista a las calles casi vacías.

 

Sebastian se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, rodeándole la cintura y dejando su barbilla descansar en su hombro.

 

—Sí, te hace pensar —besó su cuello — ¿me dirás en qué piensas?

 

Chris suspiró y cerró los ojos, acariciando los brazos de Sebastian.

 

—Tuve mucho miedo hoy — dijo al fin — creo que aún lo tengo.

 

El castaño lo giró y tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos, viéndolo preocupado.

 

—Perdóname por eso Chris. Me tomó con la guardia baja, todos esos comentarios...

 

—Sé que esto pasaría tarde o temprano Sebby — le sonrió — los rumores, toda esa gente hablando de lo que no sabe — bufó ligeramente — pero, aún con todo eso, no huiste. Me besaste y los callaste. ¿Seguirás eligiéndome?, ¿aún si hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco?

 

—Todos tenemos un pasado, amor — le besó suavemente — pero sé que es eso: el pasado. Soy tu presente, eres mi presente. Y realmente estoy considerando que seas parte de mi futuro.

 

—Quiero serlo — lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró. — Seb, mi corazón late muy rápido...

 

—El mío también — susurró en su oreja, apartándolo para buscar de nuevo sus ojos — Chris... sabes que estoy enamorándome perdidamente de ti, ¿no?

 

—Ya somos dos— acarició su espalda y sus manos se anclaron a sus caderas — lo confirmé hoy. Si te hubieras apartado de mí, sé que mi corazón se habría roto en mil pedazos.

 

—Jamás, cariño — le besó las mejillas — yo también lo confirmé hoy. Te elegiría mil veces aunque la gente pasara hablando siempre a nuestro lado.

 

—Gracias — dijo con la voz quebrada — confiar de nuevo en este sentimiento no es sencillo.

 

—Lo sé — peinó sus cabellos y acarició de nuevo su rostro — realmente trataré de no ser un idiota. Moriría si te hago daño.

 

—Sé que no me lo harás — sonrió — por eso sigo aquí.

 

—Vamos a la cama cariño — le besó el cuello — necesito hacerte el amor, abrazarte, dormir y descansar hasta que mañana nos despierte el hambre.

 

—Suena a un buen plan.

********************************************************************************************************  

—Entonces, fotógrafo.

 

Sebastian sonrió con encanto y comenzó a hablar de su carrera. Iris escuchó atenta cada palabra, desviando de tanto en tanto su mirada hacia Chris, cuyos ojos brillaban con orgullo al escuchar hablar al castaño. Llevaban juntos ya tres meses y todo parecía ir muy bien. La cena con Iris daba cuenta de ello. Oficialmente, Sebastian conocía a la primera “suegra”.

 

—Pues me alegra saber que Chris encontró un hombre honorable que lo hace feliz — la mujer sonrió y apretó la mano de Sebastian — es un chico muy especial, debes cuidarlo mucho o me veré obligada a perseguirte y castigarte.

 

—Iris — Chris se sonrojó.

 

—Oh, déjame darle el sermón de suegra, así va practicando cuando conozca a tu madre — rió — créeme cariño, ella es más intensa que yo.

 

—Chris también tendrá que pasar la prueba con mi madre — Sebastian le besó la mano — pero estoy seguro que va a caer rendida.

 

Todos rieron de nuevo y al fin llegó la hora del postre. Iris comenzó a sacar las fotografías de las primeras misiones en Latinoamérica y Sebastian tuvo que rogarle para que le regalara una donde aparecía un joven Chris, sin barba.

 

—Parezco de quince — se quejó Chris — Iris, te dije que quemaras esa foto.

 

—No vayas a rasurarte cariño — Seb le dio un beso tronado — pensarán que soy un viejo verde.

 

—Era un bebé asustado por esa época — sonrió Iris — un día decidió dejarse la barba y todos bromeamos diciéndole que se había apoderado de él el “hombre mayor”. Al final, nos acostumbramos a verlo así.

  
  


—Me veo mejor así — rió — ¿no crees cariño? — le hizo ojitos a Seb.

 

—Déjame pensarlo — observó detenidamente la fotografía y Chris hizo un puchero. Iris rió y se excusó cuando sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar a la habitación contigua.

 

—Deja de hacer esa boquita, que luces hermoso en cualquier configuración, pequeño tentador.

 

—¿Alguna vez te has dejado la barba poblada? — le acarició la mejilla suave y rasurada.

 

—En un par de ocasiones. ¿Por qué?

 

—Sería interesante sentirte con barba.

 

Sebastian alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

 

—Me refería a los besos, hombre mal pensado — Chris se sonrojó.

 

—Pues ha sonado a fantasía —susurró en su oreja, mordiéndosela — ¿te dije ya que esta noche luces precioso con esa camisa celeste? quise quitártela desde que te la vi.

 

—No tienes remedio — ladeó su cuello y suspiró — ¿hora de ir a casa?

 

—Por favor — rió — quiero pasar los siguientes días en la cama contigo. Necesitamos toda la energía posible para el viaje.

 

—Sí — Chris lo abrazó y le besó la nariz — aunque no sé qué tanta energía podamos acumular cuando estamos en el mismo colchón.

 

Seb rió y le hizo cosquillas. Sí, cuando se tenían cerca no podían dejar de tocarse, era una necesidad primordial. Agradecía mucho el hecho de que Chris tuviera agenda libre para acompañarlo a Londres. Su exposición emigraba a terreno europeo y eso iba a estar bastante agitado. Necesitaba a su novio al lado para estar cómodo. Las veces que estaban lejos, realmente dolía por fuera y por dentro.

 

—Vamos amor. Descansemos cuanto podamos. Prometo que al terminar toda la exposición, te llevaré a dar un paseo romántico al estilo londinense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todxs por seguir este fic :) me encanta leer sus comentarios, una disculpa si no los contesto todos o los contesto muy tarde :P el trabajo a veces puede conmigo. Espero que tengan un fin de semana excelente!


	14. 14

Chris posó con una mirada fiera y decidida, acatando las direcciones del fotógrafo de la revista. Él y Sebastian habían concedido una entrevista en donde se hacía énfasis en sus carreras, sus trabajos y cómo sus vidas ahora iban caminando al lado. En pocos meses se habían convertido en la pareja del momento y muchas revistas los mencionaban en sus apartados del corazón y chismes. Muchas cosas se decían, pero lo cierto es que ambos no prestaban mucha atención. Lo único importante, era que estaban juntos y que se sentían extremadamente bien.

 

—Eso es Sebastian, un primer plano... perfecto.

 

Seb no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar del otro lado de la lente, pero sin duda sabía manejarlo. Su exposición había sido un éxito en Estados Unidos y ahora se presentaba en Londres. La gala estaba lista en uno de los salones más exclusivos y toda la prensa atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabía, que aparte de la cobertura con su exposición, querían una foto de él y Chris, quizá de algún beso o momento romántico. No era muy fan de airear su vida privada, pero les daría material. Iba a lucir a Chris a su lado, orgulloso, enamorado.

 

—Listo, hemos terminado.

 

Todos aplaudieron y Chris fue al encuentro de Seb, dándole un recatado beso para no atraer más ojos de los que ya estaban viéndoles atentos.

 

—Sin duda somos la sensación, ¿no? — le susurró al oído.

 

—Pues es que somos geniales, amor.

 

Rieron y salieron del edificio de la mano, caminando resueltos para ir a almorzar. Londres era precioso y ellos estaban disfrutándolo plenamente. Caminaban por sus calles, comían en los más pintorescos lugares y anochecían en algún bar discreto bebiendo, a veces bailando y sonriéndose el uno al otro hasta que no aguantaban más y regresaban a la habitación de hotel, comiéndose a besos para hacer el amor hasta quedar exhaustos y luego dormir abrazados. Sí, era perfecto. Como una luna de miel que no parecía tener fin.

 

—¿En qué piensas? — Seb chocó su vaso con el de él y bebió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—En que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba Londres — bebió también — y la perfecta compañía que tengo le aumenta el atractivo.

 

—¿Está seduciéndome, Evans?

 

—Oh sí. Quiero llevarte a casa hoy.

 

Seb rió y comió una aceituna de la barra de boquitas.

 

—Esfuérzate más.

 

La risa de Chris salió cristalina mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida. Esa noche había optado por unos jeans, la camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra imitación de cuero. Sebastian había dicho que tenía el look de chico malo en su punto. Chris creía que hacía buen juego con el conjunto negro que el fotógrafo había elegido para sí. Camisa pegada de manga corta, jeans oscuros y el juego de anillos en sus dedos. 

 

—Dime qué te gusta y haré lo posible por conseguirlo — Chris le sonrió y buscó sus labios sin éxito.

 

—Esta noche no será tan fácil — Seb sonrió travieso alejándose — ¿qué dices Chris?, ¿aceptas el reto?

 

—Mil veces — lo siguió hasta que estuvieron en la pista de baile, dentro de la marea de cuerpos bailando y apretándolos. 

 

En pocos segundos, Sebastian ya se había perdido de vista y eso hizo que Chris soltara un bufido. Avanzó empujando y rechazando cortésmente los avances de chicos y chicas mientras sus ojos buscaban furtivamente al castaño. Llegó hasta la otra barra y no encontró rastro de su novio.

 

—Parece que se te perdió algo valioso.

 

Chris dio un respingo por reflejo, girándose para encontrarse con los conocidos ojos azules de su interlocutor.

 

—Rhys...

 

—Hola jovencito — saludó como solía hacerlo años atrás — mira cuánto has crecido.

 

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo — su corazón se aceleró — te... te ves bien.

 

El castaño frente a él sonrió de medio lado y acomodó sus cabellos. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta negra parecida a la que él llevaba, jeans y una camisa gris. El bigote, la barba y los lentes de grueso marco le daban un look moderno y bastante sexy, a pesar de ser mayor que Chris. Los años también sabían perdonarlo.

 

—Te ves nervioso — encendió un cigarrillo — ¿asustado de encontrarte con fantasmas?

 

—Nunca has sido un fantasma realmente — sonrió negando — ¿estás de visita en Londres?

 

—No me perdería la exposición de Sebastian por nada del mundo — sacó lentamente el humo — él y yo, tú sabes — sonrió — tuvimos nuestros momentos, hace años.

 

Un sabor amargo inundó la boca de Chris al escuchar eso.

 

—¿En serio? — Chris acomodó su brazo a un lado de la barra — mira qué pequeño es el mundo.

 

—Te envidio un poco — fumó de nuevo — Sebastian es un excelente amante. Aunque un poco grande para mi gusto.

 

La hiel bajó por su garganta y se obligó a mantener una cara neutral, fallando terriblemente. Rhys rió y negó, casi echándole el humo en la cara.

 

—Tranquilo jovencito, no pienso robártelo. No suelo pagar a nadie con la misma moneda.

 

—Pues no recuerdo haberte robado a nadie — Chris le quitó el cigarro y dio una calada.

 

—Oh vamos Evans — rió — sabías que eras mi reemplazo y decidiste sacarme de juego cuanto antes. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cómo te paseabas frente a él para que te notara? fue un milagro que no te llevara a su cama cuando eras apenas un niño.

 

—Era un niño, sí — le pasó el cigarro y sacó el humo — uno muy ingenuo y tonto.

 

—Oh vamos, sabías lo que hacías — bufó — además, él es quien sufre ahora, ¿sabías? todos dicen que se arrepintió de haberte echado.

 

—Pues ese ya es su problema — frunció el ceño.

 

—Como sea — caló de nuevo el cigarro — aunque podría robártelo, no voy a hacerlo. Como dije, no suelo pagar con la misma moneda.

 

—De todas formas no podrías — le sonrió — Sebastian es mío.

 

—¿Seguro? — Rhys sonrió y señaló con la barbilla al fotógrafo, sonriendo mientras bebía con un pelirrojo de porte ancho y alto — creo que ese leñador planea robártelo.

 

Chris sonrió condescendiente y se alejó de allí, dirigiéndose a su novio. Rhys levantó su vaso y brindó a su salud. Su estancia en Londres parecía tornarse divertida.

*********************************************************************************************************

—No pongas esa cara de enfado — Seb rió de nuevo y se enganchó al brazo de Chris mientras caminaban de madrugada rumbo al hotel.

 

—No me agrada que se te acerquen tanto.

 

—El buen Igor es un viejo conocido, es un fortachón corazón de oro, enamorado plenamente de su novio.

 

—Puede ser un monje célibe y aún así me voy a poner celoso — Chris bufó — eres muy hermoso y te persiguen como moscas.

 

—Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti — sonrió — ¿anda, no vas a darme un beso? no te pongas celoso.

 

Chris sonrió al fin y suspiró, tomándolo entre sus brazos para dárselo.

 

—Sí, soy celoso con lo que amo.

 

—Eso se escuchó muy bien — Sebastian sonrió, halando su mano para apresurar el paso hacia su hotel — creo que esta noche quiero cambiar de lado — le hizo ojitos y Chris atrapó la indirecta en el acto.

 

******************************************************************************************************

Rhys bebió otro sorbo mientras observaba al maduro castaño sentarse frente a él. Sin duda el tiempo había pasado, pero esas facciones y los ojos de hielo seguían intactos. Ahora, sus pómulos estaban más afilados y el corte de cabello rapado a los lados le daba aún ese aire de juventud que nunca parecía dejarle del todo. Como siempre, vestía impecable con un traje gris oscuro y mocasines negros.

 

—Me tomó por sorpresa tu llamada — Rhys dejó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa.

 

—No lo creo — el hombre se sirvió un whisky — sabías que iba a hacerlo.

 

La ostentosa habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, la única luz dada por la luna llena que coronaba aquella noche. Perfilaba el rostro de ambos, dando cuenta del tiempo que tenían sin verse.

 

—Será que te conozco bien.

 

—Y yo a ti.

 

Los dos brindaron en silencio y bebieron. Cuánta historia había entre ellos, cuántos momentos dignos de recordar. Rhys se obligó a desecharlos antes de caer de nuevo en el viejo embrujo de esos ojos gélidos que ya estaban posados sobre su rostro.

 

—Quieres que sufra por él, ¿no es así?

 

—Creo que ya lo haces — Rhys bebió otro sorbo — ¿sigue contra ti la orden de restricción?

 

—Lamentablemente sí.

 

—¿Internacionalmente también?

 

—¿Estaría aquí si fuera así? — sonrió.

 

—¿Crees que vas a recuperarlo? — rió terminando su vaso.

 

—Quizá — jugó con los cubos de hielo, haciéndolos chocar contra el vidrio de su vaso — un amor como el nuestro es difícil de olvidar.

 

Rhys chasqueó la lengua y alzó las cejas.

 

—Sin duda fue algo intenso, pero siempre creí que tú nunca te enamorabas.

 

—¿Sabes? yo creí lo mismo. Resulta que podemos cambiar.

 

—Definitivamente no eres normal Cillian — rió — ¿después de todo lo que hiciste por alejarlo?

 

—Y sin embargo, siempre estuvo allí — bebió sin dejar la vista fija en las facciones de Rhys — no vaciló.

 

—¿Es ese un reproche? — se inclinó hacia él.

 

—Quizá.

 

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? lo llevaste a nuestra casa y lo paseaste ante mis narices.

 

—Es por eso que te dejo disfrutar en primera fila de estos acontecimientos — terminó su trago — te mereces ver lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Si sufro, ganas... si lo recupero, pierdes y quizá la herida se haga más grande.

 

—Ya no sangro por ti, Cillian — sonrió alejándose y pegando la espalda a su asiento — hace muchos años que sané eso.

 

—Claro — sonrió de medio lado — y por eso estás aquí.

 

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de aquella habitación de hotel. La fría mirada de Cillian Murphy lo siguió hasta que la puerta se cerró y solo quedó el sonido del tintineo del hielo chocando contra el vaso.


	15. 15

Sebastian sonrió y hundió más sus uñas en la espalda de Chris, al tiempo que su talón lo espoleó para que aumentara la velocidad. Aquella mañana habían despertado para el round tres y definitivamente el rubio no decepcionaba. Tenía mucha energía, imaginación y propensión a darle besos apasionados que ahogaban sus gemidos desgarrados por el placer que experimentaba.

 

—¡Más! —jadeó arañando sin piedad la espalda ya lacerada de Chris — ¡no te detengas!

 

Chris siseó pero obedeció cada palabra aumentando la velocidad, para luego detenerse, sonreír y besar la pantorrilla del castaño, incluso dándole una pequeña mordida.

 

—Vaya que eres demandante cariño...

 

—¿Creías que sería soso y conformista?

 

—No, esperaba que fueras así de explosivo.

 

—Entonces no te quejes — sonrió al sentir el duro embate de castigo por lo dicho. Chris tomó sus piernas y las juntó, cerrándolas y colocándolas hacia un lado en el colchón. Seb suspiró al sentir el aumento de la fricción en esa posición y el aumento una vez más del ritmo. Evans sin duda era una máquina con mucha energía. 

 

—Oh Chris, Chris... — repitió cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones hasta que el rubio aceleró con otra serie de  movimientos contundentes que los hizo alcanzar el clímax entre el sudor, las sábanas revueltas y el suave aroma a café que inundaba ya su habitación.

 

—Oh Seb... vas a matarme.

 

—Moriremos juntos... y satisfechos.

 

El rubio rió y se tumbó boca arriba a su lado, recuperando su aliento y observando sus pechos subir y bajar ante el ejercicio matutino. Por un momento, sus respiraciones fueron el único sonido que llenó cada rincón, hasta que Chris suspiró y se giró de medio lado, contemplando al castaño.

 

—Hoy es el gran día.

 

—Lo es — Sebastian se giró también y le observó con los ojos entrecerrados — me siento tranquilo, confiado... porque tú estarás allí.

 

El modelo le sonrió y asintió, acercándose más y acariciándole un hombro y el brazo.

 

—Estaba pensando — murmuró jugando con los pelitos de su brazo — en que debería contarte todo lo que pasó años atrás. Cada detalle.

 

Sebastian pasó su brazo bajo su cabeza, irguiéndose un poco para verlo mejor.

 

—¿Estás seguro y listo para contarlo?

 

—Sí — entrelazó su mano con la del castaño — pero después pensé que quizá sea mejor si lo cuento luego de la velada. No quiero que nada más ocupe tu mente.

 

—Será como tú quieras cariño — le apretó los dedos — ¿puedo preguntar por qué te surgió la intención?

 

—Vi a alguien de mi pasado. Y creo que le conoces.

 

—¿En serio? — enredó sus piernas con las de Chris — ¿quién?

 

—Jonathan Rhys Meyers.

 

Sebastian alzó las cejas y frunció ligeramente la nariz.

 

—Es cierto entonces— Chris notó ese gesto — ¿tuvieron algo?

 

—Hace tantos años que ya ni recuerdo cómo comenzó — se encogió de hombros — fue una cosa de una semana, una de las primeras sesiones fotográficas que hice por mi cuenta. Explosivo y breve.

 

—Sé bien cómo puede ser de seductor.

 

—Entonces tú y él...

 

—No, nunca — Chris desvió la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas — de hecho, creo que me odia.

 

Sebastian haló su mano y le besó los dedos.

 

—¿Me querías contar todo por si hay más gente del medio hoy en la gala?

 

—No quiero que te enteres de cosas por terceros.

 

—Prometo cortar cualquier intento — se pegó a él y lo abrazó — la única verdad es la que saldrá de tus labios.

 

—Gracias — susurró abrazándolo de vuelta. Realmente esperaba que la velada fuera exitosa y nadie lo empañara con comentarios fuera de lugar. Pero el escalofrío que le recorrió no fue buen augurio.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? — Frank se acercó con una copa — ¿reunión del viejo club de chicos de Cillian?

 

—Muy gracioso — Rhys blanqueó los ojos y acomodó su chaqueta. Estaban ya en el salón donde se exponían las fotografías de Sebastian y la gente se había dado cita al por mayor. 

 

—Supe que te invitó a su alcoba — bebió de su trago y sonrió — ¿piensas ser el premio de consolación cuando Chris lo mande de nuevo a la mierda?

 

—No soy premio de consuelo de nadie, eso lo sabes.

 

—¿Entonces qué pretendes?

 

—Observar el espectáculo en primera fila — le observó de pies a cabeza — en todo caso, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, sabes que Chris no estaría contigo ni porque lo abandonara Dios mismo.

 

—Muy gracioso — bufó de vuelta — eso lo sé también. Creo que ambos estamos aquí con ganas de ver el mundo arder.

 

—Arderá — sonrió.

 

—Entonces sí vendrá.

 

—Claro que lo hará. Esta noche será muy entretenida.

 

El bullicio de la gente hizo callar lo que Frank quiso agregar. Se giró para observar la razón del alboroto. Era Sebastian llegando de la mano de Chris, captados por los flashes de decenas de cámaras y miles de preguntas de todo tipo.

 

—La parejita del momento.

 

—Algo me dice que no por mucho.

*********************************************************************************************************

La noche iba rápido y Chris agradeció internamente por ello. Nunca había sido muy entusiasta de las aglomeraciones y el estar rodeado de tanta gente lo ponía ansioso. Para su suerte, uno de los salones más apartados y tenuamente iluminados, donde colgaba uno de sus retratos caracterizado como una deidad marítima, se encontraba casi vacío. Se sentó en la banca frente a la enorme fotografía y se permitió respirar.

 

—Definitivamente Sebastian tiene un ojo muy preciso — la conocida voz lo hizo quedarse plantado en su sitio — captó perfectamente tu mirada.

 

El modelo había recreado en su mente esa escena una y mil veces. Siempre la imaginaba con diferentes diálogos, en diferentes sitios, la mayor parte de las veces con un desenlace violento. Otras tantas con un desenlace de un ataque de nervios y unas escasas terminaban en reencuentro y romance. Ninguna, nunca, le preparó para las sensaciones que se despertaron en su interior al tener a Cillian una vez más, sentado a su lado. A escasos centímetros.

 

—No deberías estar aquí — fue lo único que logró articular tras el prolongado silencio.

 

—Lo sé, estoy arriesgándome — el hombre posó sus ojos de hielo sobre él y fue como retroceder 10 años atrás — pero, ¿no se trata de tomar riesgos cuando algo se desea?

 

Chris soltó una risa incrédula y hasta él se sorprendió de su reacción. Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la banca hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

 

—¿Qué demonios quieres Cillian?

 

El aludido no bajó la mirada, la mantuvo hasta que el rubio al fin reunió la entereza para verle. Rabia, mucha rabia podía sentirse.

 

—Creo que lo primero que quiero es disculparme Christopher. Sé que te hice algo terrible... crucé completamente la línea.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Sebastian masajeó su hombro mientras seguía a Mackie hacia la siguiente entrevista. Trató de ser breve, distrayéndose cuando intentaba localizar a Chris. Hacía una hora que el rubio se había excusado diciendo que necesitaba un poco de aire y no tanto periodista. Seb había estado de acuerdo y tras darle un beso lo había perdido entre la multitud. ¿Estaría bien?, algo le picaba en su intuición y no sabía por qué, la urgencia de encontrarlo se fue haciendo cada vez más grande.

 

—Vaya Stan, eres famoso— Rhys se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

 

—¡Rhys!, cuánto tiempo — el castaño le sonrió — te ves muy bien.

 

—Agradezco el cumplido Sebastian, tú sigues igual de apuesto y sensual — sonrió de medio lado — ¿es acaso el amor lo que te tiene así?

 

—Puede que sí — rió — hablando de eso, ¿has visto a Chris?

 

—Creo que lo vi en el salón donde había menos gente. Nunca le han gustado las multitudes.

 

—Oh, entonces iré a...

 

—¡Cariño! — Arlene apareció en escena acompañada de otro par de mujeres — ¡felicidades por este triunfo internacional!

 

—Gracias — aceptó el abrazo y los besos en su mejilla — justo iba a buscar a mi modelo estrella.

 

—¡No! — una de las mujeres se ancló a su brazo — ¿acaso quieres romper la tensión que hay en ese salón?

 

—¿Tensión?

 

—Oh es cierto — Arlene sonaba emocionada — se han encontrado después de tantos años.

 

—¿Quiénes? — Rhys se sumó al chisme, sonriendo porque ya sabía a quiénes se refería la mujer.

 

—Chris y Cillian — contestó la otra — todos estamos conteniendo la respiración.

 

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? — Sebastian se sintió indignado por la desfachatez de todos al hablar de Chris con otro hombre como si él no fuera su actual pareja.

 

—Oh cariño, no queremos hacerte sentir mal, pero... — Arlene se encogió de hombros — todo mundo sabe que el único amor de Chris siempre ha sido Cillian.

 

—Una pena cuando terminaron — dijo la otra mujer — dicen que por eso Chris se volvió tan promiscuo.

 

—¡Dejen de ser tan desagradables! — Rhys cortó aquello tomando partido por Seb — no les escuches, hablan sin filtro — le sonrió — ve a buscar a tu amado, estoy seguro que no la está pasando demasiado bien.

 

Sebastian sentía la rabia subir a su garganta, casi con ganas de sacar  a esas mujeres de allí. Lo que más le preocupaba, era el nombre que habían mencionado: Cillian. ¿Se referían a Cillian Murphy?

 

—Oh no, por favor que no sea él....

*********************************************************************************************************

—Cruzaste la línea... — repitió Chris casi riendo— ¿es en serio?

 

—Lo es — el castaño siguió hablando calmado — sé que fue algo extremo a lo que no debí recurrir. Pero tú... tú no te rendías.

 

—¿Y por qué crees que era? — le observó sin borrar la rabia de su rostro — ¿por pasatiempo?

 

—No. Sé que era por amor.

 

Chris rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, fijando su mirada en sus zapatos. Comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. La casi oscuridad y la voz de Cillian eran la receta perfecta para enloquecerlo y asquearlo en ese momento.

 

—Por favor, vete — se levantó — vete Cillian. No quiero verte, no quiero escuchar nada.

 

—Es una disculpa sincera la que ofrezco Chris. Me arrepentí tanto que casi acabé con todo.

 

—Bien por ti, no me interesa — se alejó unos pasos pero la mano de Cillian atrapó su muñeca y el contacto envió un ramalazo para todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente se soltó y le observó asustado.

 

—Chris... 

 

—Desaparece, por favor — cerró los ojos y respiró para calmarse — no eres bienvenido aquí.

 

—¿Has olvidado entonces? — siguió atacando — ¿ese era el amor eterno que jurabas profesar?

 

—¡Tú lo mataste esa noche! — Chris apretó manos y dientes — ¿crees que seguiría vivo después de eso?

 

—Fui un idiota, lo acepto. Debí darme cuenta y aceptarlo también. Te amaba realmente Chris. Aún lo hago. Aunque tú me odies.

 

—Basta, deja de decir mentiras en frases trilladas. 

 

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. Quería decírtelo antes, pero tuviste que poner esa orden de restricción.

 

—Y hubiera llevado el tema a juicio, pero tus abogados fueron muy astutos. Era la única manera en la que podía protegerme.

 

—Jamás te haría daño, mi adorado niño.

 

Esa frase pegó directo en sus recuerdos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no vomitar allí y sufrir un ataque de ansiedad extremo.

 

—Pero lo hiciste...

 

—Chris... realmente lo siento. Yo aún te...

 

—¡Chris!

 

La voz de Sebastian se sintió como un rayo de luz abriéndose paso entre las nubes. El rubio se giró y le observó aliviado, dejándose envolver por los protectores brazos del fotógrafo, aspirando su aroma y obligándose a traer de vuelta al adulto. 

 

—¿Está todo bien amor? — susurró al notar lo fuerte que lo abrazaba.

 

—Lo está ahora — sonrió tranquilizándose.

 

Cillian frunció el ceño y sintió una oleada de celos tan tremenda, que la tensión pasó de cortarse con una tijera a una sierra de doble filo.

 

—Debo felicitarte, Sebastian — dijo viéndole de pies a cabeza — supiste captar la esencia de Chris en cada fotografía.

 

—Gracias — su mirada sostuvo la de Cillian — me parece que no nos conocemos, ¿usted es...?

 

—Cillian Murphy — se acercó para estrechar su mano y Chris saltó al otro lado del fotógrafo. Sebastian no pasó eso por alto.

 

—No sé si decir que es un gusto, porque creo que Chris está bastante incómodo — dijo observando al rubio de reojo.

 

—Me temo que esa es culpa mía — sonrió Cillian — los lugares oscuros no son precisamente los favoritos de Chris para estar conmigo.

 

Aquello pegó directo y Chris tuvo que disculparse para salir del salón rumbo al baño. Vomitaría, lo sabía. Ese recuerdo siempre lograba ponerlo enfermo. Sebastian le siguió sin dudarlo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada glacial al hombre que había logrado descomponer así a Chris. ¿Ese era el famoso benefactor?, ¿era Cillian el tipo que había marcado la vida del rubio?

—Cariño — Sebastian se pegó a la puerta que Chris había cerrado — déjame entrar.

 

—Lo siento — dijo en un jadeo ahogado — no puedo ahora.

 

—Chris...

 

La náusea no se quitaba y no fue hasta que devolvió todo el estómago que pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Sabía que Sebastian estaba en la puerta, angustiado y tratando de entrar. Pero no podía, simplemente se había paralizado. Parecía haber vuelto a esos años en los que su corazón le cegaba y no le dejaba ver lo perdido que estaba. Parecía volver a aquel momento en el que su mundo se quebró y supo que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.


	16. 16

—Realmente lo has conseguido — el hombre sonrió con todos sus dientes — él te notó y ha enviado por ti. Quiere convertirse en tu principal promotor.

 

Chris alzó las cejas y dibujó un signo de interrogación por todo su rostro.

 

—¿De qué hablas Jeoff? — dijo continuando con su carrera sobre la caminadora.

 

—Cillian Murphy — sonrió — ¿el hombre que estaba ayer en la fiesta de Trend?

 

—Oh — recordó la intensa mirada de hielo y algo dentro de él se estremeció. Era la primera vez que un hombre tenía ese efecto en él.

 

—¡Es para estar rebosante de alegría! — caminó hasta pararse frente al aparato, observando al rubio — sin duda serías su protegido más joven, ¿imaginas cuánto provecho puedes sacarle a esto?

 

—¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio? — Chris se detuvo y bebió un poco de agua — nada en este medio es gratis.

 

—Claro que no — Jeoff rascó su nuca — Cillian tiene muchas conexiones y puede construir la carrera de cualquiera en un dos por tres. A cambio claro, de tu fidelidad y compañía.

 

—¿Con compañía te refieres a mi trasero? — bajó de la caminadora y se alejó hacia la siguiente máquina de ejercicios.

 

—Es una posibilidad, pero también sé que cada quien elige — el hombre lo detuvo y le vio fijamente — definitivamente no te tocará siendo menor de edad y para cuando llegues a los 21 ya serás famoso por tu cuenta.

 

—¿Qué pasa si me niego?

 

—Serías un tonto si te niegas a esto. Cillian no insiste.

 

—Pues es que no me interesa convertirme en la mascota de ningún hombre poderoso. Confío en que tengo lo que se necesita para triunfar por mi cuenta.

 

—Tu juventud te hace ingenuo.

 

—Quizá, pero mi trasero no será de nadie.

 

Pero Jeoff tenía razón. Su juventud lo hacía ingenuo a muchas cosas y una de ellas era el magnetismo que Cillian podía tener. Bastaron un par de cenas, un trío de almuerzos y cuatro reuniones de trabajo para que Chris cayera embelesado por el carisma y lo refinado de los modales del castaño. Era joven, exitoso, guapo y con la intención de volverlo el modelo del momento. No tardó en quedar bajo el embrujo y, cuando menos se enteró, estaba mudándose a la mansión Murphy.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Sebastian cerró la puerta y suspiró, girándose para observar al rubio caminando lentamente rumbo a la habitación. Había conseguido sacarlo de aquel baño y, ayudado por Mackie, lo habían llevado a la camioneta fuera del recinto sin que nadie lo notara. El castaño se había despedido, había agradecido la asistencia y había deseado encontrar al tal Cillian para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Algo dentro de él le decía que seguramente se lo merecía.

 

—¿Te sientes mejor de la náusea? — entró y observó al rubio sentado en el suelo, junto a la ventana.

 

—Sí — dijo sin alzar la mirada.

 

—¿Vas a decirme qué fue todo eso?

 

—Sí — repitió fijando la mirada en algún punto de la alfombra.

 

—Cariño — Sebastian caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo y pegándolo a su pecho — me mata verte así. No quiero ni imaginar qué pudo haber pasado para que reaccionaras de esta manera.

 

Chris cerró los ojos y se obligó a ordenar el cúmulo de sensaciones en su interior. Los recuerdos parecían llegar en oleadas inclementes.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

La mansión de Cillian era un paraíso. Tenía todas las cosas que cualquier persona podría necesitar: un gimnasio, una sala de cine, centro de entretenimiento que tenía desde videojuegos hasta boliche, cocina que parecía un restaurante, piscina, bar, incluso un mini campo de golf. Y también tenía a un rey de la casa: Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. 

 

En ese entonces, el hermoso favorito de Cillian era el apuesto castaño de 21 años. Era quien mandaba en el lugar, se hacía lo que él decía, excepto una cosa: rechazar a los nuevos aspirantes. Desde que Chris llegó, supo que él sería su reemplazo. Todo el medio sabía que Cillian gustaba de amantes más jóvenes y cada favorito perdía su posición al cumplir los 25. Rhys estaba furioso, porque él apenas iba a cumplir 22 y ya había alguien entrenándose para ser el nuevo señor de la mansión.

 

—¿Quieres decirme por qué le has traído? — Rhys entró intempestivamente en la oficina de Cillian. El castaño le observó fijamente con los ojos de hielo, pero el muchacho no se amedrentó — ¿acaso no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo?

 

—Chris está acá porque es una mina de oro y quiero ser yo quien obtenga el beneficio — dijo volviendo su vista a sus papeles.

 

—Oh cielos Cillian, no tienes que mentirme. Sé bien que más allá de un interés económico, hay un interés físico. Es rubio, es alto y tiene unos ojos como el cielo, ¿crees que estoy ciego? es justo tu tipo.

 

—No soy de un “tipo” definido — dijo sin dejar de escribir.

 

—Todos los otros han sido así, solamente yo he sido la excepción.

 

—Si tú lo dices.

 

—¡Deja de escribir y mírame! — Rhys golpeó el escritorio con sus palmas — dímelo... ¿él será ahora tu favorito?

 

Cillian suspiró y volvió a fijar su fría mirada en el castaño.

 

—No hasta que sea mayor. Todavía le faltan unos años.

 

—Hasta entonces soy yo quien ocupa ese lugar privilegiado en tu cama, ¿no?

 

—Si no te parece, puedes decírmelo Jonathan. No voy a retenerte acá contra tu voluntad.

 

—Dices eso porque tú no sientes nada — sus ojos estaban húmedos — para ti no somos más que entretenimiento.

 

—Y siempre lo has sabido. Nunca te he dado razones para pensar que esa interacción puede cambiar hacia algo serio.

 

Rhys sonrió con ironía y asintió.

 

—Sí... tienes razón. Desde un inicio sabemos que todos terminaremos en esto. Todos seremos reemplazados.

 

—¿Terminaste? — Cillian alzó una ceja — necesito terminar este papeleo.

 

—Sí... terminé — salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Aguantó las lágrimas hasta que llegó a su habitación y desquitó su ira contra una de las almohadas, haciéndola pedazos.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Chris observó unos segundos cómo el humo de su té subía hasta perderse en pequeñas volutas. Suspiró y giró la taza por segunda vez, buscando la manera de comenzar su relato.

 

—Cillian fue el primer hombre en mi vida — comenzó — supo ganarse mi corazón y mi confianza hasta el punto en que podría haber matado por él — sonrió con tristeza — yo era joven, inexperto, creía que el mundo no podía ser tan malo y que lo que teníamos era amor verdadero.

Sebastian bebió un sorbo de su propio té y escuchó sin interrumpir, aunque un miedo intenso comenzaba a nacerle en el estómago. ¿Y qué si Chris aún amaba a ese hombre?, ¿era eso por lo que estaba tan afectado?

 

—Cillian no se enamora — continuó Chris — es su única regla, la que nunca rompe. Puede tener mil amantes a los que desee y quiera con locura, pero nunca los amará. Fue la primera cosa que me dijo cuando cumplí los 21, estando ya bajo su protección. Hasta ese momento, no había hecho nada más que darme un par de besos. Pero yo ya estaba perdido.

*********************************************************************************************************

Rhys suspiró, acomodando su chaqueta y tomando una de las maletas que ya tenía preparadas. Se iba a Londres, a un curso de actuación que duraría un par de años. O al menos, esa era la versión oficial. La razón de raíz, era que ya había cumplido los 25 y era momento de partir del lado de Cillian. Chris, su sucesor, estaba más que listo para llenar su vacío.

 

—Cuídese mucho — Marie, la madura ama de llaves le abrazó con fuerza — sé que todo le saldrá bien.

 

—Gracias Marie — el castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla — espero que no te den tanto problema — susurró observando hacia Cillian y Chris, que estaban esperando su turno para despedirse.

 

La mujer negó y sonrió con cierta melancolía. Había visto partir a varios jovencitos ya y cada uno se llevaba un pedazo de su corazón. 

 

—Sé que tendrás éxito a dondequiera que vayas — Cillian le abrazó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla — si necesitas algo, no dudes en contactarme.

 

—Lo haré — sonrió apenas. Se alejó de él y observó a Chris, que titubeaba en acercarse. Aunque tenía razones para odiar al rubio perfecto, debía aceptar que el muchacho le caía bien. Tenía un corazón muy grande y sabía que al igual que él, se había enamorado ya del frío Murphy.

 

—Ven acá — dijo extendiéndole la mano. Chris la tomó y se asombró al sentir el jalón y el abrazo posterior — trata de entenderlo a tiempo, ¿sí? — susurró en su oído — él no es de nadie... jamás va a amarte como tú deseas y cuando llegues a mi edad, otro habrá venido. 

 

Chris suspiró y cerró los ojos, devolviendo el fuerte abrazo.

 

—Lo sé. Pero tengo confianza en que lograré lo imposible.

 

Rhys rió bajito y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Estás perdido Evans.

*********************************************************************************************************

—Entonces, cuando él se fue, ¿Cillian te mudó a su habitación?

 

—Al día siguiente de su partida, mis cosas ya estaban en la habitación principal y él me esperaba ya esa noche. Me deseaba con tanta fuerza y yo también a él. Quisiera decir que fue gentil, pero no lo fue. Las primeras veces aguanté como un campeón, hasta que aprendí a relajarme y a encontrar la forma de hacerlo placentero. Eso debió abrirme los ojos, ¿sabes? debí darme cuenta que para él yo no era más que el muñeco inflable de turno.

 

—Comienzo a arrepentirme de no haberle dado un puñetazo — Seb apretó la taza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota hubiera tomado de esa manera a un joven Chris? el rubio era digno de ser adorado de la cabeza a los pies.

 

—Supongo que lo merece — rió apenas — sí...merece eso y más.

*********************************************************************************************************

Hizo cada pequeña cosa del agrado de Cillian por todos esos años. Cada fantasía, cada petición, nunca nada era negado. Chris sabía que su fecha de expiración llegaría pronto, estaba a unos meses de cumplir los 25. Pero, para su tranquilidad, Cillian no había expresado interés en ningún jovencito y aún nadie ocupaba la habitación de huéspedes. ¿Quizá lo había logrado?, ¿Cillian en verdad se había enamorado?

 

—No pongas tus esperanzas en ello — Marie le observó de reojo, mientras amasaban la mezcla para hacer pizza — le conozco bien. El amor no forma parte de su vida.

 

—Quizá sí — Chris colocó la masa en el molde — quizá esta vez él no va a cambiarme.

 

—De todos eres quien más ha cuidado de él y ha estado pendiente de cada pequeño detalle para hacer su vida feliz — la mujer suspiró — pero no confíes. Si él no ha cambiado su pequeño discurso del compromiso y las parejas, estás en la línea de fuego.

 

—No creo que finja lo que siente cuando me ve — el rubio se sentó en el taburete frente a la mujer — sus ojos fríos se tornan cálidos, me hace sentir seguro.

 

—Pues ojalá — se sentó también y palmeó la pierna del joven — mereces realmente a alguien que te haga feliz.

 

—Él me hace feliz.

 

Marie se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba. Cillian lo hacía feliz siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz. Pero, no era ajena a los desaires que a veces le hacía al rubio y a las veces que se iba de fiesta sin avisarle. Podría apostar su sueldo de un año, a que Cillian ya tenía a algún nuevo muchacho en su lista, seguramente acomodado en un apartamento discreto, lejos de la mansión. Porque, a pesar de su frialdad e indiferencia, Cillian parecía respetar el espacio de Chris y al menos, no había llevado a nadie más para darle indicio de su próxima partida. Claro, eso no era garantía de que no estuviera haciéndolo fuera de las paredes de la mansión.

 

Fiel a su predicción, cuando ya habían pasado dos meses del cumpleaños 25 de Chris, Cillian no llegó a dormir. El rubio había tratado de localizarlo al móvil sin éxito y estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, cuando un mensaje llegó a su bandeja.

 

“No llegaré esta noche. Hablamos mañana”.

 

Marie tuvo que prepararle un té para que se calmara. Sabía lo que eso significaba, pero Chris no quería creerlo. Entró en negación y su histeria no disminuyó ni siquiera cuando Cillian llegó a la mañana siguiente. La discusión fue de proporciones épicas.

*********************************************************************************************************

—No podía creer que él ya tuviera a otro — Chris bebió otro sorbo y jugó de nuevo con la taza — no quería creer que todos mis esfuerzos no significaban nada, que todo ese amor no era suficiente. Le grité como nunca le he gritado a nadie en mi vida — rió — incluso le di una bofetada. Él me la devolvió y me dijo que me calmara.

 

Sebastian apretó las manos bajo la mesa y frunció el ceño. Con cada cosa que Chris decía, las ganas de ir a buscar a ese tipo y molerlo a palos se acrecentaba. Había escuchado de la fama de Cillian Murphy, pero ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que Chris había sido parte de sus amantes.

 

—No me digas que te golpeó y te dejó malherido — Sebastian le observó afligido — ¿es eso lo que te puso así?

 

—Ojalá hubiera sido eso — Chris hizo una pausa y luego continuó — yo firmé mi sentencia cuando le pedí que lo considerara. Que haría lo que él deseara, cualquier cosa. Todo, con tal de que aceptara su amor por mí.

*********************************************************************************************************

—¿Estás seguro? — Cillian susurró en su oreja mientras sus manos recorrían sus costados hasta sus caderas.

 

—Sí — Chris había aceptado la propuesta del castaño cuando le había dicho que había algo que quería experimentar con él. Si todo salía bien, entonces él ya no buscaría a nadie más, porque estaría completo. 

 

—Bien — el castaño lo condujo hacia la última habitación de aquel apartamento en penthouse — estará todo muy oscuro, pero es así para aumentar la sensibilidad de tu entorno.

 

El rubio asintió. Su corazón se había acelerado, pero se obligó a calmarse, todo estaría bien. No importaba qué fuera, él lo soportaría. Lo haría para quedarse al lado de Cillian.

 

Entraron en aquella oscuridad absoluta y jadeó al sentir la boca de Cillian en su cuello. Sus manos en su pecho, y el sonido de su respiración tan cerca. No estaba tan mal, era simplemente de dejarse llevar, las sensaciones en realidad se incrementaban, al no poder ver nada, era más consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que Cillian le había pedido. No estaban solos en aquella habitación.


	17. 17

Sebastian exhaló lentamente el humo de su segundo cigarrillo. Hacía años que no fumaba, pero supo que necesitaba un poco de nicotina en su sistema para procesar los recientes acontecimientos. Enterarse del pasado de Chris no había sido fácil, aún podía sentir la rabia que le había invadido al saber la atrocidad que Cillian había cometido con él. Era inconcebible imaginar todo ese dolor en el corazón del rubio y encima, el no poder hacer nada al respecto.

 

Como Chris había dicho, no tenía manera de demostrar la existencia de más personas en esa habitación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuántos había. No había acudido a un hospital de inmediato y había tardado semanas en decir algo siquiera, avergonzado por todas las marcas en su pecho y caderas. Seguía viviendo con su agresor, lo cual les daba más argumentos para decir que su interés era económico. La legión de abogados letales de Cillian ahogaron su causa.

 

Sebastian terminó el cigarrillo y frunció el ceño. Su rabia no cesaba. Quería realmente hacerle daño a ese maldito de Murphy. Chris había flaqueado cuando le confesó que era la primera vez que le contaba todo lo sucedido a alguien, ni siquiera su hermano Scott lo sabía. El miedo a que le consideraran sucio, de poco valor, aún tenía una estela en su autoestima.

 

¡Oh, cuán equivocado estaba! Para Sebastian él era lo más preciado, lo más importante. Saber aquello no sólo le había herido profundamente sino que había disparado en él aún más ese instinto sobreprotector. Lo amaba... lo amaba demasiado. Con la locura de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

 

Pasó una mano entre sus cabellos y entró de nuevo al salón. Eran las siete de la mañana, seguro Chris no tardaría en despertar. Se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, al sonido de dulces palabras de amor que no cesaron hasta que su respiración se puso lenta y relajada. Sebastian guardaría celosamente a su amado, lo había decidido. Cillian no volvería a tocarlo.

*********************************************************************************************************

Marie alzó una ceja cuando vio a Cillian sentado en la sala, bebiendo directo de la botella y con el traje de gala aún puesto.

 

—Asumo que estuve en lo correcto — dijo haciendo notar su presencia — el joven Evans le rechazó.

 

—Me tiene miedo— bebió otro sorbo, con la fría mirada fija en la pared.

 

—¿Y qué esperaba? — la mujer recogió el saco del suelo y le observó enfadada — usted lo traicionó de la peor manera. No pensaría que el muchacho iba a estar con brazos abiertos dispuestos a perdonarle.

 

—Quizá si le dijera la verdad — dejó la botella sobre la mesita de centro — que todo aquello fue una farsa. 

 

—No va a creerlo — suspiró y se sentó en el sofá frente a él — incluso yo no lo creo.

 

—Nada pasó. Sí, habían cuatro de mis amigos de juerga en esa habitación, pero cuando él perdió el conocimiento, los saqué de allí. No quise desmentir todo cuando él despertó y pensó lo peor. 

 

—¿Por qué? — la mujer apretó la tela del saco entre sus manos — ¿por qué fue tan cruel?

 

—Quería que me odiara — Cillian cubrió sus ojos con una mano — era la única manera en que saldría de mi casa, en que se iría de mi vida. 

 

—Pero, dañarlo así... 

 

—Sé que lo herí... ese era el objetivo: debía odiarme para alejarse y ser feliz.

 

—Pero el chico vivió un infierno todos estos años, su vida fue un desorden hasta que se unió al voluntariado.

 

—Y ahora tiene pareja.

 

—Pues me alegra — Marie sacudió el saco — él merece ser feliz. 

 

—¿Sin mí?

 

—Eso era lo que quería, ¿o no?

 

—Me arrepentí.

 

La mujer refunfuñó y se levantó del sofá.

 

—Pues mi consejo es que se resigne y lo deje en paz. El muchacho ya sufrió bastante por su causa.

 

Cillian bebió otro sorbo y observó a la mujer desaparecer rumbo a las habitaciones. Tomó el móvil para hacer un pedido especial. ¿Destinatario? Sebastian Stan.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Chris suspiró y con un ligero estiramiento, abrió los ojos. Tardó en enfocar la vista, pero notó que estaba en la cama, rodeado del aroma de Sebastian, mezclado con el café que ya inundaba con su olor toda la estancia. Lentamente buscó a su compañero con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. ¿Estaría preparando el desayuno? Se levantó un poco desorientado aún, buscando su móvil para ver la hora. Eran ya las 11, había dormido demasiado.

 

Bostezó y la camisa blanca que encontró al paso fue la que se puso, saliendo de la habitación para buscar a Sebastian. El sonido de vidrio haciéndose añicos contra la pared fue lo primero que escuchó. Corrió hasta la sala y se quedó paralizado al observar al castaño, haciendo trizas un ramo de rosas blancas.

 

—Seb — corrió hacia él, tratando de detenerlo. El fotógrafo estaba tan empeñado en destrozar las rosas que no notaba la sangre que ya las teñía, sangre que manaba de sus manos heridas por las espinas. — Amor... ¿qué...?

 

—Él las envió — la rabia salía por sus poros. Chris observó la tarjeta en el suelo, reconociendo la letra.

 

—No, basta — lo tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y lo hizo observarle fijamente — mírame Sebastian... ¡mírame!

 

El castaño jadeaba, tratando de controlar su rabia. Al final, observó a su pareja, que seguía sin soltarlo. Poco a poco, se fue calmando, notando el insoportable escozor de las múltiples cortadas de las espinas.

 

—¿Cómo se atreve...? — dijo al fin — sabe que lo que hizo no... no es...

 

—No sé qué busca, pero no va a ganar — Chris lo abrazó — no lo dejaremos ganar Seb. Esta vez no estoy solo, te tengo.

 

—No quiero ni siquiera que pronuncie tu nombre — siseó apretando a Chris entre sus brazos — no dejaré que se acerque a ti, ni que te envíe cosas. Voy a matarlo si se atreve a hacerlo de nuevo.

 

El rubio se estremeció y negó, acunando el rostro de Sebastian entre sus manos. 

 

—Tranquilo Sebby — le sonrió — no vale la pena, está ya en el pasado. Soy tuyo, por completo — le dio un suave beso — sin secretos, sabes todo de mí — besó sus manos heridas— Te amo.

 

Sebastian lo apretó más, manchando la camisa con la sangre de sus dedos. No pudo decir nada, simplemente lo besó, suavemente al inicio, con pasión al cabo de unos segundos, con la rabia aún en el pecho, con el deseo de hacerlo suyo en todo sentido. Protegerlo para siempre.

*********************************************************************************************************

—¿Enviaste rosas? — Jonathan rió con ganas — cielos Cillian, eres un maldito.

 

—Tengo que centrarme en separarlos. Eso tuvo que provocar una tormenta.

 

—O despertar más el sentimiento protector de Stan — bebió un poco de limonada, mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir un postre.

 

—¿Cómo es que conoces tanto a ese Stan? — Cillian bebió su café, repasando cada detalle del rostro de Jonathan.

 

—Larga historia — sonrió — tuvimos nuestros momentos, pero jamás funcionó — suspiró — él es demasiado... demandante y dulce. Se merecía un mejor chico.

 

—¿Y Chris llena esa plaza?

 

—Pues al parecer — ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver la mueca en la cara del castaño — parece que el flechazo fue instantáneo y ha crecido. Sé de buena fuente que a pesar del pasado de Chris, él le acepta sin pestañear. 

 

—¿Y Chris lo ama?

 

—No lo sé — se acomodó mejor en la silla — pero, existe la alta probabilidad de que esté dejándolo entrar en su herido corazoncito.

 

—Chris no puede olvidarme tan fácil, no es posible.

 

—El ego es tu peor enemigo. No es que seas irreemplazable. 

 

—Lo que teníamos Chris y yo era... intenso.

 

—Y hablando de eso... ¿me dirás qué hiciste para matarlo así? — dejó su mejilla descansar sobre su mano — porque, tuvo que ser algo muy malo. Recuerdo que fue muy sonado lo de la orden de restricción.

 

Cillian dio otro sorbo y bajó la mirada.

 

—Le hice creer que había hecho algo atroz. Algo imperdonable.

 

Johnatan frunció el ceño unos momentos, hasta que algo pareció hacer clic en su interior.

 

—Esa fiesta en el penthouse... Hugh la mencionó.

 

—Hugh estuvo allí — Cillian dio otro sorbo a su café — junto a otros que no mencionaré.

 

—Dios...

 

—No pasó nada en realidad, el único que lo tocó fui yo. Pero él creyó que ellos también y, bueno — suspiró — era lo que yo quería: que él pensara que lo había compartido, que lo había expuesto a ese vejamen.

 

—¿Y aún así crees que puede guardar algo de amor? — el castaño le observó incrédulo — estás loco. Si yo fuera Chris te odiaría profundamente.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—No podrás enmendarlo jamás. ¡Nunca va a creerte!

 

—Eso está por verse. Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario.

 

—Pues conmigo no cuentes — se levantó y dejó unos dólares sobre la mesa — no es que adore a Chris, pero comprendo por lo que pasó y no es gracioso, ni siquiera es un juego Cillian. 

 

—Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda.

 

El castaño bufó y salió de allí con rapidez. Un escalofrío le recorrió el pecho, dándose cuenta de lo cruel que podía ser aquel hombre. Realmente tenía un corazón de hielo.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble actualización ;)

—Estás distraido.

 

Sebastian bufó y bebió otro poco de su café, mientras Mackie le observaba inquisidor. — ¿Sigues pensando en lo sucedido en Londres?

 

—Mentiría si dijera que no — suspiró — quisiera ir a partirle la cara a ese tipo, pero Chris insiste en que no debemos darle importancia.

 

—Deberías hacerle caso. Has estado retocando esa fotografía más de media hora — Mackie se cruzó de brazos — y supongo que trabajar con manos lastimadas es la razón del atraso.

 

Sebastian metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ocultando los vendajes que cubrían los muchos cortes de las espinas. —Deja de regañarme.

 

—Escucha — el moreno lo apartó un poco, observándolo preocupado — no estás actuando normal, algo te está molestando y es más que los celos hacia el ex de tu pareja. Lo que más me angustia es no saberlo. Soy tu amigo, ¿no? puedes contar conmigo.

 

El fotógrafo suspiró y asintió, apretándole el antebrazo. —Lo sé Mac, es sólo que, son cosas privadas que Chris me confió y que de alguna manera me impactaron mucho.

 

—Es un paquete grande el que trae consigo ese Evans, ¿no?

 

—No te imaginas cuánto.

 

Mackie suspiró y le palmeó la espalda. —No es necesario que me cuentes todo, pero en lo que pueda ayudar...

 

—Gracias — murmuró.

*********************************************************************************************************

Chris obedeció las indicaciones del veterano fotógrafo de “Strike a Pose”. Le habían llamado para una entrevista y sesión fotográfica en la que tratarían temas de su vida, su trayectoria y sus proyectos humanitarios actuales. La exposición de Sebastian le había enviado de nuevo a primera fila bajo la lente y era algo que agradecía. Después de todo, el trabajo siempre era bienvenido.

 

Terminaron la sesión y los cambios de vestuario, cuando una alta y delgada mujer apareció en el estudio  con una sonrisa encantadora. Vanessa Hope, la editora en jefe de la revista, con sus cuarenta, era una de las más respetadas del gremio.

 

—Chris — saludó dándole un beso en cada mejilla— tiempo sin verte, cariño.

 

—Hola Vanessa, siempre un gusto.

 

—Debo decir que estoy muy contenta de verte brillando de nuevo — le frotó los brazos y lo condujo a su oficina — ya era tiempo de que volvieras.

 

—Realmente no lo tenía entre mis planes, pero conocí a Sebastian y...

 

—Lo sé, eso también me da mucho gusto — sonrió — pensé que vendría contigo hoy.

 

—No, tenía una reunión con Dollman Studios. Están cerrando el trato para que se haga cargo de las sesiones promocionales de sus filmes.

 

—¿Qué no le habían dado esa exclusiva a Jonsham? — alzó una ceja — o eso escuché en nuestro desayuno con Albert hoy.

 

—¿Jonsham?... ¿Alex Jonsham?

 

—Sí — Vanessa arregló las carpetas sobre su escritorio — no tiene mucha trayectoria, pero escuché que fue muy bien recomendado por uno de los accionistas de Dollman, y bueno — suspiró — tú sabes cómo es el medio.

 

Chris apretó las manos y un amargo sabor bajó por su garganta. Sí, sabía bien cómo era el medio.Como sabía que Alex Jonsham había sido amante de Cillian. No tardó demasiado en sumar dos más dos.

 

—Bien, ¿estás listo para la entrevista?

 

El rubio asintió, pero la rabia no se calmó dentro de sí. ¿Era así como Cillian iba a jugar? no permitiría que perjudicara a Sebastian. Lo que no sabía, era cómo lograría alejar a esa pesadilla de sus vidas.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Mackie azotó la puerta y lanzó su maleta al escritorio. —Esto es una mierda.

 

Sebastian suspiró y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, sentándose y observando las fotografías colgadas alrededor. —Supongo que son cosas que pasan.

 

—¿Cosas que pasan? — Mackie bufó — hermano, prácticamente tenías ya esa exclusiva y ¿de la noche a la mañana aparece un mediocre novato y lo asignan? ¡eso ha sido muy vil!

 

—¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto? — su molestia salió al fin en su voz — no teníamos un contrato ni compromiso firmado, se supone que ibamos a eso hoy y resulta que les sale más barato ese niño.

 

—Sé que no tenemos manera legal, pero... ¡da rabia! — el moreno se sentó ofuscado, cruzándose de brazos — no fueron ni siquiera capaces de decirnos por qué tomaron esa decisión o siquiera dejarnos hacer una contrapropuesta.

 

—Está claro que alguien quiere a ese chico allí.

 

—En lo que a mí respecta, no vuelvo a ver ninguna película de esa empresa.

 

—Hagamos de eso un pacto — sonrió al fin — oye, ¿no debería estar ya Chris acá?

 

—¿Quedaste de encontrarte aquí con él?

 

—Sí, dijo que pasaría e iríamos a cenar — revisó su teléfono e intentó llamarlo — mmm... me manda a buzón.

 

—Seguro se quedó sin carga — Mackie le restó importancia — hoy tenía también un día agitado.

 

Sebastian sintió un poco de angustia, pero decidió rechazar el sentimiento antes de preocuparse demasiado. No quería caer en la paranoia de estar al pendiente de dónde estaba Chris en todo momento. Después de todo, estaban en casa, Cillian tenía una orden de restricción y de violarla, la policía entraría a tomar cartas en el asunto.

*********************************************************************************************************

—Debo decir que esperaba este resultado.

 

Chris apretó la cinta de su maletín y se obligó a mantenerle la mirada. La oficina de Cillian era amplia, llena de luz y fría. Acorde a su dueño.

 

—¿No entiendes lo que es un no?

 

—No cuando sé que es mentira.

 

El rubio bufó incrédulo y desvió la mirada hacia las plantas junto a la ventana.

 

—¿Crees de verdad que después de todo este tiempo y tras lo que pasó yo seguría enamorado?

 

—Bueno, en tus palabras, dijiste que nunca podrías amar a nadie más de la manera en la que me amaste a mí. ¿Eso era mentira?

 

—No, no lo era — Chris le observó a los ojos de nuevo — cada cosa que te dije fue cierta Cil... cada beso, cada caricia. Fue cierto... y es cierto, no podría amar a alguien de la misma forma que te amé a ti — sonrió negando — porque la manera en que te amé no era sana. Daba todo de mí a cambio de migajas y eso ya no puedo volverlo a repetir.

 

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, levantándose y caminando hacia donde el rubio se había quedado de pie, marcando su distancia.

 

—No te creo — susurró queriendo acorralarlo contra la pared.

 

—Es tu problema — contestó Chris esquivándolo y abriendo la puerta — ya no siento nada por ti y el que ataques a Sebastian no hará que eso cambie.

 

—¿Estás seguro? — sonrió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos — lo que pasó hoy es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer con su carrera.

 

—Él no tiene nada que ver en esto — contestó indignado — ¿qué ganas con perjudicarlo?

 

—El que tú vengas a verme, violando esa orden patética que insistes en poner en mi contra — sonrió — el que estés aquí... dispuesto a hacer un trato.

 

—No voy a caer en eso.

 

—Depende de ti. Después de todo, conoces cómo puedo ser cuando me empeño en lograr algo.

 

Chris frunció el ceño y dio un paso afuera de la oficina.

 

—No te atrevas a tocar a Sebastian. 

 

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y salió de allí, con el corazón a toda máquina. Conocía bien a Cillian y realmente temía que la única salida para que Sebastian no se viera afectado, era volviendo a estar bajo el yugo de los gélidos ojos azules.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Stan:** Cariño, ¿te quedaste sin batería? me fui a casa, ¿te espero para comer?

 

Chris leyó el mensaje y suspiró, apretando el móvil.

 

**CEvans:** Lo siento amor, tuve que apagar el móvil para la sesión y olvidé encenderlo. Estoy de camino a casa, ¿ya comiste? si no te llevo algo, lo que quieras.

 

**Stan:** Cociné una rica lasagna de vegetales y espinaca. Te espero con una copa de vino ;)

 

La sonrisa de Chris pudo llenar el taxi en el que iba subido. Sintió cálido el corazón y no dudó en contestar con la que era su verdad actual y esperaba que absoluta para siempre.

 

**CEvans:** Te amo Sebastian Stan. 


	19. 19

Chris arrugó la sábana entre su puño, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo a su amado.

 

—Justo así...

 

Sebastian devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con su ritmo lento, acariciando las caderas y muslos de su compañero, dándole besos en la espalda y el cuello. Le encantaba poseer a Chris sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. Había decidido dejarlas fuera de la habitación y concentrarse en adorar al hombre de sus sueños.

 

—Te amo Chris — susurró en su oreja, llenándolo de besos.

 

El rubio jadeó y su corazón se sintió pleno. Amaba a Sebastian, sabía que su corazón estaba sanando gracias a él y esta vez era un amor real, por el cual debía pelear. Pero, ¿debería decirle a Sebastian lo que Cillian estaba haciendo? tenía mucho miedo de su reacción y que aquello se transformara en una batalla. Cillian era peligroso, conocía bien sus conexiones y su manera de “encargarse” de las cosas que lo molestaban. Pero, ¿cómo ganarle?, ¿cómo lograr que los dejara tranquilos?

 

—Y yo a ti Sebby — jadeó al sentir la continua estimulación en su interior — te amo demasiado.

 

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Sebastian casi gritó el nombre de Chris, cayendo sobre su espalda y recuperando el aliento. Sonrió satisfecho y buscó los labios de su compañero, dándole un último y lento beso, antes de separarse lentamente y traerlo consigo para abrazarlo. —El vino me pone romántico — susurró acariciándole los cabellos.

 

—Mentira — Chris se giró y le observó con una sonrisa — todo tú eres romántico siempre... sólo se incrementa un poco — rió bajito — y lo mejor de todo es que eres mío.

 

—Lo soy — asintió dándole un beso en la nariz — podría ponerme un sello en algún sitio.

 

—Sería una buena idea — le acarició el torso y dejó su mano sobre la cadera, apretándola ligeramente — lo tendríamos los dos. 

 

—Me das ideas...

 

—Tú empiezas — lo besó suavemente y suspiró — Sebastian... eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme.

 

—Me derrite escuchar eso — lo apretó entre sus brazos — porque tú significas lo mismo para mí. 

 

—Nunca lo olvides — Chris le acarició el rostro — dondequiera que estemos... estás aquí — señaló su corazón.

 

—Eso sonó mucho a despedida — Sebastian frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 

—¿Sí? — Chris sacudió la cabeza — lo siento, no era esa la intención. Me refiero a que a veces por mis viajes o tus viajes, quizá estemos separados.

 

—Sí, pero siempre volveremos a casa — el castaño le besó la frente — acá tenemos un hogar.

 

Chris asintió y se abrazó fuertemente a él. Sí, aquel era su hogar, su lugar. A donde pertenecería para siempre.

*********************************************************************************************************

Frank esperó paciente en el amplio despacho, acomodándose en la lujosa silla de cuero y colocando los pies sobre la mesita de vidrio frente a él. Tomó una de las pequeñas esferas de madera decorativas y jugó con ella hasta que Cillian entró, alzando una ceja al ver sus cosas desordenadas.

 

—Tú tienes la culpa por hacerme esperar — sonrió Frank, dejando la esfera en su sitio.

 

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

 

—Sí — sacó una memoria de su saco y se la entregó al castaño — muchas gracias por tu generoso pago.

 

Cillian encendió la portátil sobre su escritorio y examinó el contenido de la memoria. Sonrió y dio un suspiro, recostándose en la mullida silla.

 

—Buen trabajo. Con estas personas puedo comenzar mi plan y así acorralarlo más.

 

—¿No harás nada ilegal, o sí? — Frank se encogió de hombros — digo, no me gustaría recibir a policías en mi casa preguntando el por qué te entregué información de toda una organización benéfica.

 

—No haré nada fuera de la ley Frank, puedes estar tranquilo.

 

—Bien, entonces me retiro — caminó hacia la puerta — espero que me invites a cenar cuando tengas a Chris de nuevo viviendo acá.

 

—Haré un banquete — sonrió — y será pronto.

*********************************************************************************************************

Mackie llegó temprano al estudio y encendió la computadora, comenzando a preparar el set. Aquel día tenían un par de sesiones para unos catálogos de moda y se extrañó un poco de no ver allí a los modelos. Por lo general, eran los primeros en llegar por el tema de maquillaje y vestuario. Se detuvo a mitad del salón y alzó una ceja. Tampoco estaba allí nadie del equipo que había quedado en llegar. ¿Se equivocaría de fecha? bufó y regresó a la computadora, revisando la agenda. No, estaba en lo correcto, era ese día. Rascó su cabeza y siguió preparando todo, quizá llegarían tarde. El resto del equipo local llegó y estaban todos esperando ya la llegada de Sebastian, pero tampoco aparecía. Anthony se preocupó un poco y decidió llamar. Nada, sólo el buzón.

 

Estaba por tomar su chaqueta y salir con las llaves para ir al apartamento de Sebastian, cuando éste apareció en la puerta, visiblemente furioso y azotando todo, lanzando las cosas sobre la mesa.

 

—Woa, woa, ¿qué pasa?

 

—¡Cancelaron! — rabió — ¡eso pasa!

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Me llamaron temprano pidiéndome que fuera de urgencia a sus oficinas. Llegué y el gerente de medios me da un cheque, que cubría una nimiedad de lo que habíamos acordado diciéndome: “lo siento, sé que teníamos una cita para trabajar el catálogo, pero nuestro director no se siente cómodo con la propuesta que hiciste y ha decidido aceptar otra”.

 

—¡Pero qué mierda! — Mackie se acercó incrédulo — no me digas que...

 

—Sí... la nueva propuesta aceptada fue la de Jonsham.

 

—Maldito... ¿es que acaso está empeñado en arruinarte?

 

—Averigüé que fue Albert Tyson, de Dollman Studios, quien lo recomendó a su director. 

 

—Pero, no has hecho nada para provocar a ese tipo... ni siquiera lo conocemos.

 

—Lo sé — lanzó unos negativos y otros papeles — estoy tan furioso. Voy a llegar al corazón de esto, es demasiado raro.

 

—Te ayudaré preguntando a mis conocidos del medio, alguien debe saber algo.

 

—Sí, hazlo — tomó sus cosas y se encerró en su pequeño estudio. Todo el equipo decidió encontrar algo qué hacer ante la mirada de advertencia de Mackie.

*********************************************************************************************************

Chris terminó su rutina de ejercicio y se encaminó a la ducha. Estaba lleno de energía, pero el sentimiento de incertidumbre seguía sembrado en su estómago, haciéndole tener muy poco apetito. Salió secando su cabello y observó la luz intermitente de su móvil. Una llamada perdida de Mackie y 4 de Iris. Aquello lo puso un poco ansioso y no dudó en llamar primero a su querida mentora.

 

—Hola Iris, siento mucho no haber contestado, estaba en la ducha. Cuéntame, ¿pasó algo?

 

—Cariño, tenemos un grave problema — su voz sonaba apagada — hoy han cesado su ayuda dos de nuestros más grandes benefactores.

 

—¿Qué? — Chris apretó el teléfono — pero... ¿cómo es que...?

 

—Dicen haber recibido información de una investigación hecha a nuestra organización en donde se hace ver que hay fraude en el manejo de los fondos — su voz se quebró — que no desean más ayudar a organizaciones que no son transparentes o que pueden manchar su imagen.

 

El rubio sintió de nuevo la rabia subiendo por su garganta. ¿Estaba empeñado en dañar lo que más amaba? no iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejarlo ganar. 

 

—Tranquila, ¿sabes cómo recibieron esa información?

 

—No me dieron muchos detalles, pero nuestros abogados están ya averiguando. Oh Chris, sin esa ayuda muchos programas van a quedar en el limbo.

 

—No, no pasará eso. Vamos a desmentir esa farsa y te juro que demandaremos a quien esté detrás de todo esto. Por la cuota de este mes no te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme.

 

—Gracias Chris. 

 

Colgó y maldijo a todo pulmón a Cillian. Seguramente él estaba detrás de todo eso. Esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos, era inaudito. Su móvil sonó de nuevo y contestó al ver que era Mackie.

 

—Hola Anthony.

 

—Chris, necesito que vengas al estudio lo más pronto posible.

 

—¿Pasó algo?

 

—Sebastian está furioso. Cancelaron la sesión de hoy. Dos rechazos en menos de una semana están logrando sacarlo de quicio.

 

—¿Está encerrado en su cuarto de revelado?

 

—Sí, no ha salido y estoy ya nervioso. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees estar acá?

 

—Voy saliendo para allá.

 

Se vistió como un bólido y salió rápidamente de casa. La rabia hervía en su interior, pensando en qué podría hacer para librarse de Cillian. Debía vencer a ese ególatra a como diera lugar. 

*********************************************************************************************************

Marie acomodó la ropa limpia y planchada en su sitio. Limpió y ordenó los zapatos y sacudió los rincones de la habitación de Cillian. Escuchó que el castaño ya había llegado a casa y estaba hablando por teléfono. Por acostumbrada curiosidad, prestó mayor atención y frunció el ceño ante las primeras frases que escuchó. Lentamente, se pegó a la pared y escuchó la voz de quien hablaba con Cillian. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda al reconocer quién era.

 

—¿No crees que sería más fácil simplemente hacer un trato? — Cillian se sirvió un trago, bebiendo un sorbo mientras observaba el teléfono colocado sobre su escritorio, con el altavoz activado.

 

—No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo —el rubio conducía a velocidad rumbo al estudio de Sebastian — si te llamé es porque esto ya es ridículo. ¿Difamar a una asociación de caridad?, ¿influir en terceros para quitarle trabajo a Sebastian?

 

—Apenas he comenzado — bebió de nuevo — ¿de verdad creíste que iba a darme por vencido?

 

—Estás demente — Chris sentía la furia agolpada en su garganta — ¿qué parte de “ya no te amo” no entiendes? ¡Aunque me chantajees, aunque quieras destruir todo lo que amo... no voy a regresar a ti!.

 

—Sí, lo harás — terminó su trago — verás, esto es simplemente el comienzo. Pronto, ese noviecito tuyo no podrá conseguir empleo y destruiré su imagen en un dos por tres, tal como destruí la imagen de tu patética organización benéfica. Los haré pedazos Chris... acabaré con ellos, a menos...

 

—No voy a regresar contigo Cillian... olvídalo, no pasará.

 

—¿Estás seguro? — sonrió — las cosas pueden ponerse más peligrosas...

 

—Aunque me amenaces... no voy a...

 

—Sabes que tengo el poder de borrarlo del mapa si así lo deseo.

 

Marie ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y disgusto al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo era posible que Cillian fuera tan malvado?, ¿tan egoísta? le dolía mucho ver en lo que aquel niño al que siempre sirvió se había convertido.

 

Chris apretó las manos al volante y aceleró un poco más.

 

—No te atrevas a tocarlo.

 

—Vivirá... si prometes ser mío para siempre. Yo seré tuyo, por completo. Sin terceros, nunca más. Y todos vivirán felices.

 

—No ganarás — Chris siseó con rabia — voy a desenmascarar todo lo que estás haciendo y pagarás por tus crímenes. No ganarás...

 

—Mi adorado niño... ya he ganado. Simplemente lo estás alargando, haciéndolo peor. Medítalo con tu almohada, pregúntate realmente qué es lo que vale la pena.

 

El rubio rechinó los dientes, deseoso de tenerlo frente a él y molerlo a golpes. Pero cada movimiento que hiciera, podía ser usado en su contra. Lo conocía, sabía que no amenazaba por gusto. Cumplía, siempre.

 

—Estás loco — colgó la llamada, sintiéndose de nuevo asqueado. Ahora comprendía bien cómo es que un gran amor podía convertirse en un lacerante odio. Odiaba a Cillian Murphy con todas sus fuerzas.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todas!!  
> Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualización, entré en un hiatus repentino sin avisar, lo siento :( lamentablemente mi trabajo se pone pesado a veces y el estrés puede con la inspiración.
> 
> Pero ahora estoy un poco más holgada (al menos unos días) así que aproveché para ponerme al día :3  
> Les dejo el capítulo 20, poco a poco se pone más intenso rumbo a su desenlace.  
> Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios, siempre me alegran el día!
> 
> Un gran abrazo y espero que lo disfruten :)

Sebastian observó el lento transitar de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el ventanal del estudio. Tomaba un poco de café y el silencio reinaba, trayéndole un poco de paz. Llevaba un mes completo perdiendo trabajos o consiguiendo sesiones mínimas que no lograban cubrir a su personal. Muy a su pesar, había tenido que despedir a la mayoría. Solamente Mackie seguía a su lado, diciéndole que no iba a dejarlo ni loco, así trabajara  _ ad honorem _ . Iban a recuperarse, encontrarían quién estaba detrás de todo el asunto de los trabajos perdidos y levantarían cabeza. 

 

Apreciaba el optimismo de Mackie, pero sabía que sería difícil si alguien había declarado la guerra y tenía influencias. Comenzaba a sospechar quién estaba detrás, pero no quería pronunciarlo en voz alta. Temía que al decirlo, incluso Chris se vería afectado. Claro, no era que todo entre ellos no estuviera ya un poco extraño. El rubio estaba distante, retraído, pensativo. Confiaba en Chris, pero el pasado con Cillian lograba inquietarlo mucho.

 

Y esas inquietudes lo habían llevado a perder un poco de peso y lucir unas grandes ojeras.

 

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

 

El castaño le observó de reojo y sonrió. —Me conoces.

 

Chris dejó su maletín en el suelo y se acercó a él, dándole un beso y sentándose frente a él. 

 

—¿Qué te pasa?

 

—Necesitaba un momento de silencio y soledad acá en el estudio.

 

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

—No... sólo me preguntaba...

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

Sebastian bajó la mirada un momento, para volver a fijarla en las gotas de lluvia resbalando en la ventana.

 

—¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo? — volteó a verlo, fijando sus ojos azules en los de Chris.

 

El rubio se puso tenso y un rayo surcó con fuerza iluminando la estancia. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que Chris la bajó y suspiró.

 

—Me conoces.

 

—¿Qué está pasando Chris?... ¿qué está pasándonos?

 

Chris cerró los ojos y negó. No sabía cómo podía comenzar o qué decirle a Sebastian.

 

—Yo...

 

—Es él, ¿cierto? — dijo el castaño, apretando los puños—es Cillian el que está detrás de todo.

 

Chris asintió.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

 

—Tenía miedo de cómo podrías reaccionar y lo que él podría hacer.

 

—¿Has estado viéndolo?

 

El rubio se encogió un poco ante el tono de Sebastian. Sin necesidad de verlo a los ojos, sabía que estaba furioso.

 

—Sólo una vez fui a su oficina... y la otra vez hablé con él por teléfono.

 

El castaño frunció mucho el ceño y se levantó, respirando con fuerza, fijando su mirada en Chris.

 

—¿Estás consciente del peligro en el que te has puesto?

 

—Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo — Chris se levantó y al fin lo observó, sintiendo cómo esos ojos que solían ser tan cálidos ahora se tornaban fríos — pedirle que nos dejara en paz...

 

—¿Qué es lo que te está pidiendo a cambio? — siseó con los ojos encendidos.

 

Chris tragó saliva y empuñó las manos.

 

—Quiere que vuelva... que sea suyo.

 

Sebastian sintió su furia incrementarse y quiso golpear el cristal, pero se detuvo. Simplemente pegó su frente a él y respiró agitado.

 

—Voy a matarlo.

 

—Seb, no...

 

—¡No volverá a tocarte!, ¡eres mío! — gritó y Chris dio un paso atrás por instinto. Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos al escucharse a sí mismo y ver su reflejo en el vidrio: parecía alguien desquiciado, posesivo.

—Lo siento — susurró al fin pegándose a la pared y bajando la mirada— lo siento Chris... — pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos — esto puede conmigo, esto...

 

Chris no lo dudó. Se acercó y lo abrazó, besándole la frente.

 

—Soy tuyo Seb, eso no cambiará aunque ese idiota nos amenace. Es sólo que tenía mucho miedo de lo que podrías hacer, de cómo ibas a reaccionar y el daño que él podría hacerte — le observó preocupado — lo que menos quisiera es que te tocaran un solo cabello mi amor... si te pasa algo... — cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza — por eso estoy haciendo lo que puedo, tratando de encontrar algo que nos permita alejarlo y...

 

—Chris, no me lo ocultes — Sebastian le apretó los antebrazos — sí, tengo un odio creciente y podría matarlo, pero no lo haré. Por favor, no me ocultes cosas — acunó su rostro — déjame pelear junto a ti, no estás solo en esto Chris. Seremos más fuertes si lo hacemos juntos.

 

—Tienes razón — Chris suspiró y lo apretó más — lo siento Sebastian. No debí ocultártelo, hice mal. 

 

Sebastian asintió, buscando sus labios y dándole un beso que le supo a una mezcla de alivio con tintes de tensión.

 

—Te amo Evans — susurró rozando su nariz con la de él, metiendo sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos — profundamente.

 

—Y yo a ti Stan — Chris sonrió al fin, suspirando y apretándolo más entre sus brazos — con cada pequeña parte de mi ser.

 

—Bésame...enséñame...

 

El rubio volvió a tomar sus labios con suavidad, aumentando poco a poco la medida de pasión. Lo que tenían era fuerte, intenso, real. No perdería a Sebastian por los caprichos de un ex desquiciado. Pronto, otro rayo y el trueno resonó en todo el estudio. La lluvia arreció y la luz amenazó con dejarlos. Poco importaba, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era mostrarle a Sebastian cuánto lo amaba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Por unos instantes, tuvo la sensación de que encontrarían una manera de vencer esa sombra nefasta que se cernía sobre ellos en la forma de Cillian Murphy.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

 

Marie terminó de preparar todo para la cena y dio un suspiro. Masajeó su hombro y salió de la cocina con un emparedado y una bebida, bajando al sótano donde Mark hacía su turno nocturno. El técnico de seguridad llevaba trabajando ya más de dos años con Cillian. El que más había soportado el temperamento tempestivo de su patrón.

 

—Come algo niño — dijo la mujer dejando el plato sobre la mesa llena de papeles.

 

—Gracias Marie, eres un amor — dijo tomando el emparedado y dándole una generosa mordida — ¿qué haría sin ti?

 

—Morir de hambre — contestó sonriendo, para luego observar las imágenes en pantalla — ¿qué es eso? — dijo señalando hacia un costado, donde se veía a Cillian conversando con un jovencito que se le hacía muy familiar.

 

—Unas cintas viejas — dijo bebiendo un poco de gaseosa y señalando a la pequeña torre de cintas con la misma fecha— el señor Murphy me pidió que borrara esas grabaciones.

 

—¿Por qué? — se sentó a su lado y observó atenta — ¿quién es ese chico?

 

—Bueno, según la fecha... creo que es algún aspirante a actor, de esas audiciones que hacen anualmente— contestó Mark — esa noche venía bastante ebrio y el señor Murphy pidió privacidad.

 

—¿Para qué? — Marie comenzaba a inquietarse. Recordaba que en esas fechas, ella siempre pedía vacaciones para ir con su hermana en la costa — ¿qué podría querer Cillian con él?

 

—¿No es obvio?— Mark bajó la voz — ni siquiera pasó en la habitación, fue todo en el estudio.

 

—¿Qué? — sus ojos se abrieron mucho — pero... ¡es un niño! si mucho, tendrá unos ¿dieciséis?.

 

—Escuchar y callar — contestó mordiendo de nuevo su emparedado — es lo que dicen nuestros contratos.

 

—Pero... esto es serio — la mujer se puso pálida — esto... esto podría llevarlo a la cárcel.

 

—Y por eso, hay que borrar evidencia — Mark bebió otro sorbo — lo sé, lo sé... no es el mejor trabajo o el más ético, pero ayuda a mantenerme, así que...

 

Marie se sintió repelida. De repente, recordó por qué el rostro del chico se le hacía familiar. Lo había visto de nuevo allí, en la mansión, siendo intimidado por la horda de abogados de Cillian. Ahora entendía por qué. Seguramente, no había sido consentido.

 

—Mark — dijo de repente — ¿qué te parece si te hago otro emparedado?

 

—Eso suena muy bien — dijo sonriendo — ¿con doble queso?

 

—Claro — dijo tomando dos de las pequeñas cintas en un descuido del joven — no tardo.

 

Subió a toda prisa y las guardó en su habitación, en una pequeña caja de seguridad personal. ¿Cómo era posible que Cillian llegara a esos extremos? Alguien tenía que ponerle un alto.

*********************************************************************************************************

Jonathan escuchó el lejano sonido de su móvil y bufó contrariado. ¿En dónde estaba ese maldito aparato para apagarlo? ante el insistente llamado, decidió levantarse y revolver su ropa hasta encontrarlo. 

 

—Hola — contestó de mal humor.

 

—Johnny querido.

 

El castaño terminó de despertarse y alzó las cejas.

 

—¿Marie?

 

—Disculpa que te contacte, pero no tengo a quién más acudir...

 

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿pasó algo con Cillian? — su corazón se aceleró.

 

—Creo que cometió algo atroz con un chiquillo...

 

El joven apretó el móvil y frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Qué hizo?

 

—No lo sé con certeza, pero hay unas cintas que tienen evidencia de lo que sucedió. Alguien debe denunciarlo, estoy segura que no es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

 

Jonathan suspiró. —Es realmente un idiota. Escucha, estaré en el país dentro de unos días, ¿quizá podremos encontrarnos y vernos? y pensar en el siguiente paso. Tranquila, sé que sientes que debes ser leal, pero hay límites.

 

—Lo sé, por eso te he contactado. 

 

—Llámame en tres días. Te quiero Marie.

 

Colgó y lanzó el móvil hacia el colchón. Cillian definitivamente ya no era su problema.

 

—Deberían arder todos — murmuró cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, la voz de Marie le removió la conciencia. Iría a verla y a descubrir qué era lo que contenían esas cintas.


End file.
